Revenge of the Super Saiyan God (2-in-1 Story)
by Chrissi B
Summary: A Super Saiyan God has come to Earth to wipe out all the saiyans. Will Goku be able to reverse the despair or is all hope lost?/ The haunting past of the prince we all know and love. (2-in-1 story)
1. Opening Credits

**INTRO**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The original characters and plot of this story are the property of this author.**

 **No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. This story is copyright. (c) 2015** _ **Chrissi B**_ **.**

 **All rights reserved.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: From rewatching the series Dragonball Z, it has reawakened my childhood love for**

 **the show and inspired admiration for the character Vegeta. Do you recall in the movie "Battle of the Gods" when**

 **he was celebrated for being pure of heart? Well this got me to thinking as to why he reacted the way he**

 **did. Why did he really become a good guy? My theory, he was always a good guy.**

 **And I am here to present to you his unwritten story.**

 ***N.B. I decided to have this movie set after the episodes of whatever**

 **is to happen in Dragonball Super because Trunks is a teenager**

 **and the term Super Saiyan God is not unfamiliar.**

 **(And please, I look forward to your feedback! ENJOY!)**


	2. Movie: Revenge of the Super Saiyan God

**MOVIE: Revenge of the Super Saiyan God**

* * *

The pavement shuddered upon Gohan's landing. He started mumbling to himself as though in rehearsal, re-enacting several poses as he trekked along. An alarm on his watch sent him into an instant panic and without thinking he dashed off into a quick trot. As his frantic footsteps pounded the concrete, he checked his watch and sighed loudly. He stopped just before the residence and bent over, gasping for air. He tugged at his blue suit and eased his sweaty hands along the sides of his over-starched trousers.

He bowed his head in pretense that he was greeting someone with a handshake and proceeded to mumble to himself, "Good day, Bulma. Thanks for inviting me to dinner. Oh, well, you know the family's alright. I was just wondering about a raise. I mean - not to be so abrupt about it - but I-"

His trail of thought was overtaken by his nerves as he started to sweat. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and sighed heavily, "Oh, boy."

"Why are you out here talking to yourself?"

The voice startled Gohan but he relaxed when he noticed who it was standing before him. He patted the boy on his grey hair, which he always considered quite the phenomenon, "Oh, it's just you, Trunks. Thank goodness it wasn't your Mom."

"You're weird," Trunks acknowledged, "And what's with the stupid glasses."

Gohan made his way into the house as he took off the black-rimmed spectacles, "I'll have you know these are not stupid. I need them to read, that's all."

"To read?" asked the boy slyly, "What, were you reading on your way over here?"

"No, I," Gohan became increasingly embarrassed and it showed as his cheeks flashed a bright red, "I just forgot, that's all."

Trunks led the way and disappeared into the adjoining room, taking up a seat next to his father on the floor. The two moved in unison as they made a grab for their controllers and they proceeded to punch the buttons and waved their arms in intense competition. Within seconds, Trunks was celebrating and making funny faces at his father, "Ha! I win again!" He stuck his tongue out at him.

His father stood to his feet and patted the boy on the shoulder, "For now." He looked up and noticed Gohan staring at them and growled angrily, "Do you have nothing better to do!"

"Uh, hi, Vegeta!" Gohan greeted nervously as he watched the two leave the room. The edge of Vegeta's voice always rattled his nerves especially when he was angry, which seemed to be too often, "It's just, I've never seen you so, um...relaxed. I guess the last couple of years really taught you something, huh?"

It was no secret that Vegeta had softened up somewhat over the years but Gohan deduced that after having sacrificed his own life and the return of the cruel tyrant Frieza, he would have learnt to hold on tighter to his family.

"Naw," Trunks answered, "We do this all the time!"

"Really, wow!" The frankness in the boy's tone could not be mistaken and he felt foolish for making his assumptions known. Bewildered, Gohan scratched the back of his head, "That's so cool. Who would've guessed?"

"Oh, hey bro," greeted a small boy with wild, black hair.

"I should've guessed you would be here, Goten," Gohan admitted.

"Yeah, they feed me good!" the boy gleefully rubbed his stomach, "Speaking of feed - I'm hungry!"

"Well, come help me set the table then!" called over Trunks.

The two boys dashed back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. In record time, the once bare table now laid adorn with matching china and a bounty of large pots that oozed off tantalizing aromas. In the centre laid two voluptuous, whole baked chickens and a never-ending supply of bowls filled with egg rolls and rice balls. The large, mahogany table seemed overwhelmed as not even an inch was left untouched.

Vegeta and the two boys took up seats at the table and wasted no time helping themselves to some of everything and filling their plates.

"Seriously, boy!" growled Vegeta, so annoyed he bent his fork.

"Uh, sorry," Gohan apologised and quickly joined them. He quietly followed suit and soon his plate was brimming over but he couldn't help but look about him, "Uh, where's your Mom? She invited me last week but I couldn't make it so I decided I'd pop in today. She said she had to discuss the plans for the new project we are working on."

"Yeah, mom's sick," Trunks said as he ripped off an oversized chicken leg.

"Oh, I had no idea."

As if everyone had the same idea at the same time, the four guys wolfed down the dinner as though they hadn't eaten in ages, making numerous returns until every single pot was empty. It resembled a scene from a messy food-eating contest.

"Mom would have killed us if she saw us eating like this," Trunks remarked licking the inside of his bowl.

"Well, she's not here, is she," Vegeta smirked, seeming pleased with himself.

"Wow, Bulma really outdid herself, huh!" Gohan admitted proudly, patting his stomach graciously.

"My mom didn't do this. I told you, she's sick," Trunks reminded, his words barely audible over the loud slurps as he sucked on the bone.

"So who cooked it?" Gohan asked curiously, "Not the two of you, for sure!"

The two boys shook their heads in response as Vegeta fumed under his breath with his arms crossed so tightly that the veins bulged.

"So did she finally hire help?" he continued, laughing nervously at the thought because even though he was saying it, he didn't believe it. He knew how proud Bulma was to take care of her family.

"I did you fool!" Vegeta answered with a loud, angry snarl.

So off guard was he by this revelation that Gohan toppled off of his chair. Wide-eyed, he stared at the man in front of him, "You - you did? Vegeta can cook!"

Trunks nodded, "Dad's a pretty good cook. Mom taught him when they were dating."

"Wow." Gohan couldn't fathom the idea but it did bring a smile to his face. He never realised that Vegeta was your run of the mill, everyday kind of guy.

"He cooks on special occasions or y'know, when my mom's sick like she is today."

"Wow," Gohan repeated, "Thanks for the meal, Vegeta."

"Don't mention it," he uttered roughly.

The foursome sat quietly glancing anxiously at anything but one another. The boys were fumbling with their cutlery while Vegeta thumbed at his glass.

"I call dibs on the skateboard!" cried out Goten excitedly and he flew off at top speed.

"Oh, no you won't," Trunks followed his lead, grateful to escape the awkward silence.

"Uh, well, I guess that's my queue to leave," Gohan said nervously and started his way out of the room waving furiously, "Send my well wishes to Bulma, 'kay."

* * *

"Hey, sweetie," greeted a warm voice as Gohan barged into the house.

"Hey," he greeted his wife with a peck on the lips as he tossed his blazer over the chair.

"Daddy!" a young girl bounced off of her comfy seat perched on her grandmother's lap and straight into her father's arms. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek to which he beamed happily.

"Never in all my married life have I ever been greeted like that!" wailed his mother as though she had just swallowed a bad pill.

"Oh, hey Mom, you're here," Gohan was not at all keen on having her there, "Third time this week, huh, in a row." His words trailed off sarcastically.

Chi-Chi folded her arms and flicked her head upwards like a pouting child, "If you have something to say, just say it!"

"No, nothing Mom!" He could never bring himself to stand up to his mother.

"You're home early, how did your talk go?" egged on Videl as she poured out some tea as her husband joined them at the table.

"Didn't happen," he said quickly as he shifted his gaze from his wife, "Bulma's sick."

"Ah," she pushed the teacup closer to him, "How convenient."

"Yup, totally," he laughed nervously.

"I don't see why you don't just walk up to her and demand the raise. It's not like she's going to miss the money," Chi-Chi interjected.

"And it's not like we need the money," Gohan reminded.

"It's a matter of principle," she snapped defiantly.

"So, uh, anyway," he toyed with the word begging for a little more time as he thought about a way to change the subject, "Vegeta's a pretty cool guy, huh! He cooked dinner and all. The way he and Trunks are like best pals, it's freaking amazing! It's hard to think of him as anything other than ruthless and short-tempered but it's like he's always been this...cool. Who would've known?"

"Well, I always knew," his mother said confidently, "Especially after that party, you know the one your dad was oh so late for...we talked and talked. There wasn't anything that we didn't have a passionate debate on. I've never had a man sit down and really listen to me like that." She stared off in a dreamy state, "It was such an intense moment! And that kiss was just as intense!"

If the rest of the story hadn't caught their interest, then this news definitely shook them up.

"You mean you kissed him?" Gohan asked, disturbed by the thought.

Chi-Chi now realised her mistake and she waved her hands wildly before falling to her knees. She grabbed hold of her son's ankles in desperation, "Please don't tell your father!"

"So you mean it's true!" gasped Gohan and Videl.

"It's not that big of a deal! It was only one time! ONE!" she screamed loudly at the top of her voice now in battle mode and ready to pounce, "One time!"

The only one who was enjoying her charade was Pan who clapped happily thinking that the adults were playing but it couldn't have been more of a painful experience for each of them.

* * *

"Are you going to be doing this every time you make a visit?" greeted Trunks nonchalantly. Once again he caught Gohan in the middle of talking to himself, only this time he was standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Goodnight, pal," Gohan ran his hands through the boy's hair but so nervous was he that his entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Dad's pissed that you've got my Mom up so late."

"Really," he tugged at his shirt as it suddenly felt too tight against his throat.

"Yeah, whatever." Trunks faked a yawn and groggily made his way out of the room, "If my mom asks, you never saw me."

"Um, OK." Gohan had no idea to what he was referring to but he was too sleepy to even bother to ask.

"Ah, you're back. Help yourself," Bulma smiled serenely, motioning to the tea set perched on the table in front of her. Next to this was a large white sheet of paper with intricate sketches and numerous scribbles. An untidy pile of papers and notes laid on top of it.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled shyly as he took up a seat in front of her, "Some coffee would be great, but I don't mind." He was never one to admit it, not even to himself, but he had always thought that she seemed to get more beautiful with each passing moment.

"No can do. I intend to get some rest after this," she stretched her arms and yawned.

"Is it me or are you glowing?" Gohan had to ask, "I think we've been working too hard."

"I am?" she asked self-consciously. Her weary eyes suddenly lit up with joy, "I am!"

"That's great!" Gohan found himself smiling from ear to ear, her wide grin was contagious. He adjusted his glasses as he took out his own stack of untidy papers from the satchel beside him on the floor. He laid them out on his lap and started scanning through them, "So let's finish up, shall we? I don't want to keep you back any longer."

"We wouldn't have to be here cramping everything into one night if it wasn't for you," her sweet smile turned into a frown, "You just blew me off. And because I was sick, this is the only time I can fit in to discuss this project with you."

"Well, uh, things came up," lied Gohan.

"So you couldn't call?" she leered.

"Well, uh," Gohan could not find his way out of this trap.

"Lucky for you, I've been in a good mood," she said brashly. In quick succession she was over the moon with joy, "You want to know why! I got so wrapped up I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Uh..." He could not find the words to say. He would rather have the meeting over and jump to asking about the raise and having it over with.

"Well, Vegeta wasn't the least bit worried when I got sick," she continued, that infectious grin lighting up her face, "It's as if he knew - I'm pregnant!"

Her euphoric news was lost on deaf ears as Gohan had become distracted by Vegeta's entrance.

"Oh, hi, Dad," he greeted without thinking and then he realised what he had just said, "I mean, step dad, I mean..." In his mind, he couldn't help but to replay an image of Vegeta and his mother kissing. So disturbed and haunted was he, that he started connecting the event to the two getting married.

Vegeta cocked his head and grunted and continued into the next room.

"Well, that was weird," Bulma said staring at her guest in disbelief, "You could've just said congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what?" asked Gohan, his cheeks a deep shade of purple.

"I just told you -" she started slowly, pondering his sanity, "I'm pregnant!"

Stunned by the news, Gohan stared awkwardly as Vegeta re-entered the room. Vegeta launched one of the two canned vodkas at him, "Maybe you need this as much I do."

Catching it easily, Gohan's eyes were following Vegeta's every move on his way out of the room, 'With a pregnant wife there's no way he could possibly got the hots for my Mom!' he thought excitedly.

"What are the odds! I didn't find out until I was a couple of months pregnant with Trunks, too," Bulma continued, not realising that he had zoned out once again.

She caught a glimpse of her watch, "What the hell! Is that really the time?"

Snapping back to reality, Gohan checked the time on his own watch and nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"It's my fault, I got too sidetracked asking you about the family and everything. It's been a little while, y'know," she admitted calmly, "I think we better call it a night, huh?"

"Um, no!" He had not planned on ending the meeting like this, "I've been meaning to ask you about a r-."

"Damn it, right. A reactivator, of course! I'll have one made and get it to you by the end of the week." She sighed, "You're a life saver. That must have slipped my mind. You know, you're the best employee I've got!" She patted him on the arm.

"No problem," he definitely had no choice now but to quit while he was ahead. He will try again some other time, "Goodnight, Bulma. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Goodnight, kid." She waved after him.

She stretched and yawned again, her eyes drooping off into a weary state, "Once upon a time I could stay up all night working. I really need to pace myself more."

She clicked off the remaining lights leaving the house in total darkness. She trodded along blindly until a flicker caught her attention.

"Are you kidding me, young man!" she yelled at the silhouette of the teenager in front of the television, "Get your behind to bed right now, mister!"

"But, Mom!" he pleaded.

"Don't but Mom me, not get," she demanded pointing towards his room, "Now!"

Trunks switched off the television and lugged his way towards his room in defeat, feeling the wrath of his mother burn into his back. There was never any chance when his mother started yelling.

"Humph, the nerve," she said as she stretched once again.

By the glow of the alarm clock on the small desk, she noticed that her husband was already asleep as she entered the bedroom. She mumbled to herself, "Knocked out already. He's the only man I know who drinks before going to bed."

She climbed into bed next to him, nestling her head on his chest. She hadn't realised just how tired she was until the moment she finally found rest. It had been a long day; satisfactory but long nonetheless. Drifting off so peacefully, she was not the least bit tolerant by being awoken by sudden, impulsive throbbing.

She could do nothing but stare at her husband's hand which was shaking haphazardly, "Oh no, is he having that nightmare again?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she bent over him and rocked his shoulders at first gently and then anxiously, "Wake up, you inconsiderate idiot! You should have guessed that alcohol would've worked for so long!"

Not getting any response whatsoever, she was forced to slap him with all her might not once but twice. However, Vegeta did not budge, rather he became awash in sweat with fear written all over his face. Absolutely terrified now, Bulma climbed out of bed. She watched helplessly at his fidgeting body, his breathing was becoming increasingly erratic and his right hand continued to twitch wildly.

"What in the world..." she mumbled terrified.

"I don't want to remember," Vegeta muttered under his breath. His arm was outstretched ready to charge an attack. Everything around him was an eerie emptiness. He struggled to move from his stance but it was in vain. He looked up and recognised a clearly pregnant young woman before him, clearly his target. He looked into her eyes and a sense of deep regret overwhelmed him. She did not look afraid rather she seemed brave and had accepted her fate. "I don't want to remember!" he repeated.

The woman nodded towards him, her pink hair sweeping behind her from the effects of the growing blast. Turning away, he fought within himself whether to release it or not but ultimately the inevitable happened. Suddenly the blast slowed down until it was frozen in time.

"You killed me, now I kill you."

"What?" he asked finding it suspicious that it was a male's voice, "What do you want?" Still trying desperately to move from his stance, he bellowed in rage, "Stop being a coward and come face me!"

The voice hummed satisfactorily, "Now you're talking. 45th Street, West City."

Vegeta watched as the blast became alive again and engulfed her. He trembled at the sight; his throat tight with grief and regret.

The white of his eyes haunted the room and sent Bulma scampering in a flurry. Taking caution, she crept closer to him and clasped his hand. She couldn't even begin to speak as he struggled to catch his breath.

"V-Vegeta," she stammered.

Ignoring her, he snatched his hand out of hers and made his way over to the closet as though he was being pulled by strings. She watched him curiously as he pulled on his boots.

"I'm going out," he muttered aggressively as he made his way out of the room.

"Do what you have to do." She could not quite wrap her head around what had just happened. She slumped down on the bed and sighed, "Can't even ask for help? That man!"

She fell on her back and stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling, "But why do I get the feeling he just did. Something's up."

* * *

The city laid silent under the thick of the night, the stars and the street lamps the only company as Vegeta landed directly in front of the "45th Street" sign post. He was clearly not happy to be there and his impatience got the better of him, "What a waste of time!"

Almost immediately, a voice answered in response, "Hello, father."

There was no mistaking it; the voice was a definite match to that of the one heard in the dream, "Who are you? I demand to know!"

In the subtle light he could barely make out the appearance of the stranger but it was safe to estimate that they were the same height and a similar built. He made out burgundy spiky hair that hung wildly over his face and a devious smirk that solidified that this man did not intend to play fair. Having guessed correctly, Vegeta clasped his hand around the incoming fist, minimising any possible damage. He growled in annoyance at the show of cowardice on his opponent's part; as if he would fall for such an obvious strike.

The two dissipated into nothing but lightning that flashed across the sky with such speed and ease that the average person might not have even noticed the event. Vegeta struggled to land a single punch but held his own against being hit himself. It seemed like a fairly even match that could continue indefinitely and Vegeta had had enough of the child's play. In the middle of a heated sparring round, he reappeared from behind and sent an energy blast. It made a clean connection and he calmly waited as the smoke cleared. He knew that it wasn't enough to claim victory just yet but he was not prepared in the slightest when he felt a tight grip clamp down around his neck. He struggled to break free as the powerful arms sunk deeper into the skin and he cried out in pain.

"For a man who power is everything, you sure are weak!"

Not ready to call it quits so easily, Vegeta thrust his legs against his attacker with sheer brute force and managed to kick himself free. Gasping for breath and wincing as he brushed his hand against his neck in an effort to ease the effects of the chokehold, he needed to know just who he was dealing with and he struggled to ask.

The two men stared down each other as Vegeta regained his footing, ready to go again. He now had a full view of the man and could not place him although he thought he may have been someone from his past but at the same time he had a pretty good guess of just why he was there.

"Your son."

The response baffled him, "My son is at home with his mother as we speak. Stop your worthless mind games and let's fight!"

"As you wish, father!" That devious smile reappeared.

Vegeta dashed higher and motioned over the man, "Now follow me."

Obediently, the man jetted after him but he greeted with a powerful kick to the chest. So fast was he that Vegeta could not have blocked the blow even if he wanted. He was sent sailing back by the force.

"All I care about is torturing you. Make you feel what I feel!" his opponent yelled angrily.

Regaining control, Vegeta stopped in midair, "Damn him."

He sped off at top speed but almost ran right into his opponent.

"Where do you think you're going? My dear father. A coward!"

"Stop calling me that!" spat Vegeta, "There are innocent people here who have nothing to do with our sprawl."

A piercing laugh shook the soundless night, "And since when did you give a damn about anybody but yourself?" He charged a blast aimed at the city below.

"Are you mad?" bellowed Vegeta. He needed to dissuade his motivation and quick, "You want to fight me, right? I'm right here."

The blast was reduced to nothing, "To where do you suggest your final resting place?"

Burning with fury, Vegeta dashed off at top speed once more.

In a matter of minutes, the pair settled over a massive land mass that sat undisturbed by the pounding of the waves of the ocean. Having alighted on a high mountain, the conversation continued.

"Are you not the least bit curious as to who I am?" The cunning in his voice was undeniable.

"A pissed off Mezoran!" yelled Vegeta, "Who else has the ability to reawaken memories and twist and turn them as they please."

"So aren't you upset that I survived!" He stared intently at Vegeta, "I thought you wanted us all dead."

"I had no choice in the matter," he roared.

"No choice?" He cocked his head back, "Humph. It seemed like you had a choice to me - and you chose POWER!"

There was no escaping the powerful punch and it sent Vegeta flailing into the rocks beneath creating a massive crater. He was picked up by the hair and dragged along causing the top portion of the mountain to break away completely before flinging him back up and blasting him with multiple bursts of energy.

The flickering light emitted by these blasts were overpowered by the overwhelming light radiating off of Vegeta. Lightning oozed off of his golden aura which lit up the island for miles. He had suffered some damage and was trying to catch his breath; the horrific onslaught left him with a bleeding head and numerous bruises and scratches decorated about him as the majority of his shirt had been ripped away.

Making a landing he offered a way out, his now golden hair making him resemble an angel of peace, "I don't intend to hurt you, I have cost your people too much as it is, but if you insist." He motioned the man forward.

"Oh, I insist, father."

"Stop calling me that!" barked Vegeta.

"So even now you disown me," the man yelled. His burgundy hair started to flap wildly about his head as it consistently grew. In seconds his shoulder length hair was falling at his knees and in the crimson essence of his aura his hair had become a ghostly white.

"You don't look it but you have the strength of a super saiyan 3. In fact you are the closest to reaching level 4. Did you know that father!" In self-admiration, he looked down at himself while flexing his muscles, "I, on the other hand, am a super saiyan 5."

Beyond scared and surprised, Vegeta could not fathom the idea, "Y-you can't be... a...a saiyan!"

"Of course. Saiyan blood has the potential to be passed down for generations and never dwindles even if with a pathetic race like the earthlings," he smiled maliciously, "But if you mix that blood with that of a Mezoran, well you get...me!"

He revved up his energy and the very essence of it inflicted several small but deep wounds even though Vegeta had dodged.

"And this is only a drop in the bucket at what I can do, father."

Another wave of the energy was unleashed but it was so powerful that it sent Vegeta, despite his best efforts, off of the mountain and crashing into a set of boulders some distance away. With no time spared, he was being pounded with blows too fast to comprehend.

Easing up, his opponent watched patiently as Vegeta struggled to his feet.

"I don't believe you! My son died before he could be born."

"I'm alive and well, father."

"No!" he shook his head not wanting to hear it, "That's not possible. I - I saw with my own eyes, b-by my own hands!"

He shook off the intense damage to his body and was ready for another round, "So this is some kind of lousy trick to get to my psyche, well it's not going to work. You may know my memories but you won't trick me." He lunged forward, his fury and increased strength allowing him to successfully connect a series of powerful blows. Having achieved this feat, he dared not stop his assault; at any rate he felt good to finally get his hands on his opponent. However, his edge was short-lived as he was caught by the leg and smashed into the earth. Not giving in, he sent a large power ball which as far as he could see made perfect contact but having learnt from before he wasted no time by following this up with an even bigger blast.

Dashing through the blast, the man unleashed a series of kicks and punches to the stomach causing Vegeta to throw up blood. Regaining some control, Vegeta countered with an uppercut to the face which caused his opponent to throw up blood as well. Smiling, he was not prepared for the heavy kick to the head that sent him flat on his back. He felt the full extent of his ribcage breaking away as his upper torso was mercilessly crushed by the weight of the man's foot. He yelped out in agony much to his opponent's delight.

"I thought you should know just exactly who you're dealing with. My name is..."

As the man spoke, Vegeta bore through the pain and was charging a powerful blast. Now twice the size as the last, he had no intention of stopping as it grew closer to the man's face.

"Fahren."

"Fahren?" gulped Vegeta as he paused the blast just as he was about to release it. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at the stranger intently. In the spectacle of their auras, he recognised the dark eyes. They were a perfect match to the woman in his dreams, "You - you have her eyes!"

"Not going to attack me, father," egged on Fahren.

"I - I cannot," he admitted and his golden aura was reduced back to normal, now donning his original jet black hair, "You are right. You are my son."

"About time you caught on," Fahren smirked devilishly as light emitted from his right fist. He grabbed hold of what was left of his father's collar and pulled him closer. The light wobbled and bent until it finally settled on its final form; one that resembled a long, three-inch wide spear. In a second, that spear made a clean cut through Vegeta's stomach.

His eyes widened at the gall of the move more so than the pain. Fahren proceeded to unleash another round of blasts directed at the recent wound.

Coughing up more blood, each blow grew more antagonizing than the last, Vegeta struggled to speak, "W-Why?"

"I think you know why." Fahren's stern expression on his face was all that there was to convince Vegeta.

"Very well." He had accepted that this was the moment of his death and he closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Sorry, father," he laughed under his breath, "Do you really think I was going to kill you that easily."

The blade dissipated and as Fahren opened his hand, a spinning red disc was growing in size. On this special disc were sharp teeth making loud whirring noises as the speed increased. The teeth started ripping away at the seams of Vegeta's left pants leg. Bit by bit, the disc finally made its way to the skin and the agonising screams erupted.

"Should I go slower, father!" Fahren bared his teeth in delight and he started laughing maniacally.

In the heat of the moment, he was not wary of the impending blast until it was too late. However, the blast seemed to have been absorbed by him rather than damage him as it dissolved into nothing against his skin. He looked up with a smirk at the terrified boy in front of him.

"Hello, brother." Fahren smirked, "What can you possibly do against a super saiyan 5?"

Trunks watched terrified as the man outstretched his hand towards him; not even an attack as a super saiyan level 3 had fazed him. Fighting his fear, he nodded his head towards the sky and a large cylinder of light poured over Fahren. Realising the attack was successful, Trunks made a dash towards his father now freed as the blast consumed the enemy. He almost threw up at the sight of his father washed away in blood but more so when he noticed the large gap in his leg. He was careful as to how he held him as he flew towards a large ship above.

"Mom!" he cried out, the second he set foot in the vehicle, reducing his power level as his grey hair flopped down.

Bulma was at the helm of the aircraft and with a single click on a nearby button the doors closed behind Trunks. With the click of another button, she abandoned her post and made her way towards her son.

"Oh my," she froze in fear at the sight of him but quickly brushed off the fear, "I've got you."

She rested a comforting hand on the injured man in front of her as tears came to her eyes, "I don't even want to imagine what would've happened hadn't I-"

She shook her head not wanting to think the worst and propelled herself into action.

"Is he going to be OK?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about that. I've got this." she answered determinedly.

With that, Trunks nodded and darted towards the helm of the aircraft.

'What the hell!" she snapped as she fought to keep her footing as the airship dove down.

"He knew the last attack came from the sky. We should stick close to the ground."

"Good thinking," she responded calmly as the ship was now cruising along at a steady pace. They were hovering over the ocean in record speed and were soon zooming past a towering field that led back to city life. She scrambled towards some supplies neatly tucked away in their own compartment. She went to work collecting vials of varying medicines and was already attaching a hypodermic needle to a syringe. Soon it was filled with an orange liquid and she effectively stabbed it into his left thigh.

He cried out in pain, "Leave it! Leave it woman!"

Ignoring him, she grabbed a jar of translucent liquid from her vast options and was about to pour it over the open wound when he grabbed her hand. Terrified, she was forced to look into his eyes.

"I deserve to die like this."

Hearing those words from her husband's mouth sent a dark feeling through her very being.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks leapt to his father's side.

"I'm sure someone must have told you by now," Vegeta struggled with every word and forced a smile. "I'm not exactly a saint."

"But, Dad," Trunks felt the sting of tears on his cheeks, "That's not true, you helped saved the earth a few times, didn't you?"

"And I've also put the earth in danger one too many times. Son, I lived an evil life." He grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed as tightly as he could. This small action took an incredible amount of strength to accomplish, "I killed countless people cold-heartedly. But, you, my son, you are just like your mother." He looked into his wife's eyes, "An angel I never deserved. Now throw me out, I do not want him to hurt you."

"Dad, no!" Trunks laid his head on his father's chest, shaking his head not willing to accept that this was the end, "You can't fight like this."

"I don't intend to anyway," he rested his hand on the boy's head.

"Dad!" He cried openly. It was like Majin Buu all over again. The moment his father was opening his heart to him as he was now and the fear that churned in the pit of his stomach felt very much the same. He remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday, how his father held him for the first time he ever knew him. He always admired him, for his idiosyncratic ways seemed so easy to translate but for him to come right out and admit his love so boldly was beyond strange. His father had taken his own life that day as a sacrifice but he never felt such anguish and anger because the act felt selfish to him. And now here he was, selfishly giving up all over again.

An intense anger erupted over him; he could not control it and he wouldn't have dared to even try to stop it, "Dad, we can't wish you back if you die. You've been brought back by Shenron once already."

"Lucky you, then. I won't be your burden any more." Vegeta clasped his arm around his son for what he believed to be the very last time.

"And the Namekian balls are unusable," Bulma said sadly. Flames shone in her eyes, her angry yells booming over the entire vehicle, "I never thought I would ever see you this pathetic!"

Trunks looked up at his mother; he had heard her yell before but there was deep emotion in her voice that even surprised his father.

"Your biggest grudge isn't with Goku, it's with yourself."

Her words pierced him deeper than any wound and he was not about to let on just how much, "Sounds great, I almost believe you."

"I've seen the way you fight countless of times. You only give up when there is absolutely no other way out. And we're giving you a way out and yet you won't take it because all of a sudden you have a conscience. If this is the way you see yourself, then you really are pathetic. I did not fall in love with an evil saiyan prince!" She pulled off the band around her marriage finger and threw it at him, "Die you jerk!"

She slumped down to the ground, completely drained of energy after that intense speech. The look of guilt written all over Vegeta's face had she noticed, she would have no doubt that her words were not in vain. He tried to say something but his words were muffled by an upsurge of blood. He started coughing harshly and grabbed at his stomach. Springing back to life, Bulma poured on the transparent liquid that he refused earlier over the wound but it was now bleeding profusely and she lamented that it might have been too late. Soon the aggressive shaking calmed until ultimately he laid still, his eyes closed.

"Vegeta," she said weakly.

* * *

Trunks felt his father hug him tightly. Somehow he was eight years old again and in the exact same spot when this memory occurred. It was such a unique experience, it was as if he were a part of the dream. In fact, it didn't feel like a dream at all but it was as if he were reliving the very moment. The sting of every word said to him, the confusion at his father's odd behaviour and his increasing fear were all too real. As if lost in a mist, his father disappeared and was replaced by Goku who was the one who revealed that his father was dead and somehow he was transported atop the lookout.

"No, Dad!" he cried out.

"Oh yes," he heard a familiar voice speak. He looked around him, everyone who would have been there were faded out and wore no faces. He only saw Goku as vivid as he had his own father and the dreadful words were repeated, "Vegeta's dead!"

It did not make any sense to him. The voice that spoke before was neither Goku's nor his father's. And then he heard it again as Goku spoke but with a devious smirk, "And then so will you!"

Immediately he understood and remembered how he watched the man as he ripped into his father's left thigh. That voice belonged to the man that tortured his father and his anger was multiplied tenfold.

"Sorry, lil brother, but I intend to wipe them all out."

"No!" he yelled, his breathing erratic. Suddenly, he noticed that it wasn't Goku or even the man before him but his mother, "M- Mom?"

"It was just a dream, honey," she comforted, however she looked bothered with worried, bloodshot eyes and a drained face. She drew his head closer to her bosom and hugged him tightly.

"I - I swear it wasn't." He was desperately trying to settle back in reality, "It felt like I was there, actually there. Reliving it, feeling it all over again."

Terror shone in his eyes as he pushed his way out of her arms, "And to make it worse, Mom, the man who did this to Dad, I heard him as if he were speaking directly to me."

A grim expression swept over his mother.

Suddenly remembering where he was, his eyes opened wide with curiousity, "Is Dad awake?"

He darted towards the single bed in the room. His father laid motionless with numerous tubes attached to him. He was anxious about his leg but his entire body was hidden beneath the large, white linen sheet.

"Dad?" he grimaced at the sight of him.

"The doctors are saying if he doesn't wake in a couple of hours he will have to go on life support," his mother informed as she stared blankly at the walls of the room.

"Mom, that's so stupid!" he snapped at her, baring his teeth in his rage, "I don't understand why we're here. What about the senzu beans or even the dragon, mom! This is total B.S!"

"We barely made it here to begin with," she said softly, unperturbed by her son's defiance.

"Well it sucks, seeing him like this." He slapped his forehead in frustration, "I'm going to do something about this!" He opened the window and rested his foot on the sill, ready to jump out.

He then had to bare the wrath of his mother, "No! Don't you dare. He can afford to suffer for all I care."

"What? Mom! Are you serious?" he was baffled by what he heard.

"You will go directly home and nowhere else. Goten should be here any second. He will make sure you're there." She laid down the rules frankly much to her son's utter disapproval. No matter how much he wanted to, he never dared defy his mother.

The door to the room burst open and in ran Goten almost stumbling right into Trunks. He inspected every inch from the behind, the side and the front of his friend, "You look pretty OK to me. When your Mom told me you guys were at the hospital I was so worried."

Trunks almost choked under the pressure of the tightening grip as his friend hugged him.

"Yeah, that kind of hurts," he revealed and Goten released at once, "I was just drained, though. I guessed I just needed a little rest."

"It was a lot longer than a little rest," Bulma smiled, the first sense of life shown, "I've been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes in vain. I thought I was going to have to let Goten fly you home on his back."

"Home?" he shouted aggressively, "Screw that! If I can't help Dad then I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're going home and that's an order!"

Her intense eyes and that tone in her voice reduced his ego exponentially. Trunks looked down completely ashamed of his actions, "Alright, Mom."

"That's why I love you, kiddo." Her happy-go-lucky tone was so forced that it had no direct effect on the situation. She hugged him warmly and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, Goten," she said graciously.

He nodded respectfully and the two boys dashed off through the open window with great speed.

* * *

Goten could not stand not knowing any longer and grabbed hold of his friend's hand, stopping him in his tracks, "Are you going to tell me what happen now?"

Not wanting to look into his eyes he moped around, ignoring him.

"I think I at least deserve to know what's going on," he pleaded.

"My Dad got messed up real bad, Goten," he confessed mournfully.

"What do you mean? He looked like he was just sleeping to me," said Goten innocently.

"I almost lost him last night." He tightened his fists, shaking despite himself. He dashed off much to Goten's surprise and dismay.

"Hey, wait for me!" He followed and was soon beside him again as they flew swiftly by, neither saying anything. Goten was beginning to understand the gravity of the situation and he understood that his friend was hurting, "Come on, there's no one tougher than your Dad. He'll be OK."

"I don't think so. They're thinking of putting him on life support if he doesn't wake soon," Trunks turned his head away to hide the tears, "Can you believe it, my Dad, the prince of all saiyans, clinging on to his life at the hands of a stupid machine!"

Goten had no idea what else he could possibly say at this point.

"And to make things worse, I don't even think my Mom loves him any more."

"Huh?" he asked confused, "Are you kidding me, your parents are rock solid, everyone knows that."

"She's not even going to lift a finger to stop this madness," he growled, "It's like he's already dead to her."

The two continued to fly on in silence for some time at a much slower rate than before.

"Who did this to him, Trunks?" Goten asked sternly.

"My brother." His response was so frank and direct that it completely went over his friend's head.

"Why would your brother do something like this? I thought he was a good guy, he was always so sweet and so..." Goten then caught hold of what he was saying and then he thought a while, "But you don't have a brother."

"That's what I gathered when he addressed me as his brother. He's clearly older than I am, maybe my Dad had a kid before he met my Mom. I mean he doesn't say much about his past unless he's giving a saiyan history lesson."

"Yeah, I think it's funny when he does that," chuckled Goten but then he became serious again, "But that still doesn't make any sense, why does he want to hurt his own father?"

"Dunno, but he promised in my dream somehow, that he will kill all the saiyans. Meaning us, your Dad, your brother and his daughter."

"What?" Terror zipped through him but he became calm almost immediately, "I'm sure with all of us together we can beat this guy, no sweat!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Goten," Trunks narrowed his eyes dramatically causing his friend's sudden dropped ego, "He's a level 5!"

"Level 5!" cried Goten, wide-eyed, "We don't even know what 4 looks like."

Both boys stopped suddenly, having sensed something. Without warning, Fahren appeared before them causing them to cower, "What about a 6 then!"

"That's him," warned Trunks, stiff with fear. He recalled how he used practically all of his strength to unleash his most powerful blast and it faded away to nothing against his skin. He could not even think straight at the possibility that the now long, silver haired level 6 transformation was reality.

"Whoa, he just transformed so easily, with no effort at all!" exclaimed Goten too stunned to move.

With no escape, Fahren slammed Trunks with a brutal blow to the head sending him whirling towards the city below.

"No," cried out Goten as he dove after him but it was in vain as he was grabbed by the foot and flung forward. Revved up with so much speed, Goten landed a few seconds before Trunks would have. Two large buildings crashed down from the tremendous impact and the screams of the people were awaken.

Regaining control, Trunks stopped himself in the nick of time. He clutched his injured head and growled in agony, eyeing his attacker with intense rage.

"Tough guy, eh?" Fahren asked condescendingly and smirked. Appearing before Trunks, he launched a powerful kick to the stomach. Trunks coughed up blood and was slammed into the rocks beneath him.

"Get up. Let me enjoy killing you!" Fahren smiled deviously.

Bruised and battered, Trunks struggled to get to his feet but Fahren lashed him with another powerful, swift leg which sent him speeding towards the sky.

Fahren was about to leap after him when he was met by a series of powerful ki blasts against his back. Not wasting any time, Goten dashed for his friend and was making a clear escape but was thrown off course by a powerful rush of wind.

Goten managed to regain sufficient control and switched sides with Trunks so that he would take on the full extent of damage as they were thrown into the buildings below.

As the smoke cleared, Goten struggled to his feet, "Hey, what about fusion?"

Trunks did not like the sound of the idea, "What good will that do? He's a level 6!"

"6!" gasped Goten, "Well, exactly - three and three makes 6!"

"I guess it's worth a try," Trunks responded with newfound determination.

The two powered up; their golden auras ripping away at the debris about them and reducing it to fine dust. Their now golden hair grew at an inconceivable rate and mimicked the length of Fahren's silver locks. They proceeded to perform the fusion; a technique that resembled a ballet duet.

Fahren smashed down Goten and Trunks with one punch, respectively. He smirked as the two boys squirmed to get up. The boys nodded to one another and they proceeded to try again but at a much quicker pace but when Fahren dashed forward at them, they paused.

"Don't be afraid. I won't stop you, I'm curious."

Now trembling the boys continued the dance and in no time was successful at accomplishing their new form as one body.

"Nice little trick," he complimented the boys, "I'm impressed."

Gotenks, as they preferred to be called once in this form, growled in frustration and he dashed towards his enemy unleashing powerful kicks and blows with such finesse and lightning speed but every lash was easily blocked by Fahren's large arms. Gotenks dissuaded from his futile attacks and released multiple ghost versions of himself. These copies obediently continued attacking Fahren from all angles. Realising the success of this ambush attack, he followed up with a succession of powerful blows alongside his doubles. In finale, he sent a powerful blast at Fahren with the ghost copies being absorbed into him one by one just before impact.

Feeling confident, he waited as the smoke cleared to see what damage he had achieved. He had the shock of his life when he saw Fahren cruising towards him without even a scratch.

"Not bad, brother. You and your friend are not bad at all." Fahren's proud words meant nothing to the boys under the circumstances, "However, you're boring me. I think its time you die!"

He proceeded to repeat every kick and every blow that Gotenks and his copies had dealt him but doubled the intensity. He never allowed his victim to get any further than a few inches away throughout his onslaught. Crying out in agony, the boys plummeted with a final kick; one body had become two once more. They landed head first into the buildings below. Completely thrashed, they could not move no matter how much they tried, their golden auras wore off and their hair returned to normal. They watched as a massive blast, which shone brilliantly as it blocked the sun's own rays, came speeding towards them. Goten and Trunks waited helplessly for the end.

Moments before the blast made impact, the boys disappeared from the scene altogether. However, the city and the people were not so lucky. Everything within a two mile radius was consumed by the fiery ball of energy and unknowingly that force was more than enough to crack the hard outer shell of a dragonball that was hidden in the earth. Fahren smiled with satisfaction but it was replaced with intrigue when Goku appeared before him.

"Well, it's about time Kakarot," he greeted coolly, "A little earlier and you would have seen me finish off your son and my brother."

"Your brother?" asked Goku bewildered. He had no clue as to what he meant by that. However, he was not that interested to find out. He was overcome by rage, his heart hurting for the lives lost, "Why are you doing this? All those innocent people!"

Fahren lashed at Goku with a powerful side kick which despite his best efforts to block it sent him flailing towards the earth. He managed to regain control and stopped midair and transformed effortlessly to level 3.

Fahren yawned mockingly at the sight which only angered Goku as he dashed towards him trying his best to land a punch or a kick.

"Answer me! Why are you doing this?"

"You should ask my father that!"

Realising that he could not successfully connect any blows he paused, "Your father? And who might that be?"

"Your good, old pal Vegeta of course," smirked Fahren.

This shocked every nerve in Goku's body. Wide-eyed, he studied his opponent's face and recognised a distinguishing similarity to that of Vegeta, "Vegeta has another son?"

Now giddy from the realisation, Goku gleefully exclaimed, "Yeah, I see the resemblance now. Whoa! Who would've guessed. Just when you think you know a guy." In an instance, his happy countenance disappeared and he aggressively shouted, "I don't care who you are but you are going to pay for what you've done."

"Humph." Fahren repeated a similar onslaught to that which he subjected Gotenks to and every hit made a deep impact on Goku, "And when I'm finished with you, I'm going to pay my dear father a visit."

The pain grew more and more unbearable with each blow and he needed a way out now. 'He knows where Vegeta is. That's not good at all,' he thought.

With no other hope, he placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead and his body started dissolving into thin air but he was held by his feet and slammed down into the ground at full speed. Fahren proceeded to repeat slamming him a few more times and then he raked him through the rocks before landing his knee into his back.

Goku cried out in agony as he watched his blood fall to the earth. He wiped away what he could from his mouth and he realised in that moment that he was no match for him, 'He's too strong. And did he just stop me in the middle of my instant transmission technique? But that's instant.'

"If the children couldn't do much, what makes you think you could do anything?" Fahren chastised as he landed a powerful jab into the neck, "You too are obsessed by power and now look at you."

He kicked forward Goku sending him hurling and tumbling wildly. He struggled to get to his feet and tried the instant transmission technique once more but was met with a head butt that sent him drunkenly back. He fell to his knees, blood springing from his head.

Running out of options, Goku desperately used a "Solar Flare" attack which sent exorbitant, white-hot rays about them. He shielded his eyes and was making a desperate attempt to perform the instant transmission once more. A deep chuckle alerted him that Fahren was standing before him and he squinted for confirmation.

"Go ahead," Fahren calmly said.

Goku's body disappeared instantly.

"So that's what he was trying to do," Fahren remarked, "A race, eh?" He picked up to the skies.

* * *

Goku appeared before a startled Bulma, struggling to stay on his feet. She dashed over to his aid, "Oh no, you're hurt."

She directed him to sit down but he refused, "There's no time."

He staggered over to the lone bed in the room, trying his best not to fall over. He was overwhelmed with deep regret when he saw Vegeta's motionless body, "I couldn't sense Vegeta but I did sense you. Luckily you're both in the same place." He rested his palm on the man's shoulder and motioned her over with his head, "Grab hold, NOW!"

His last word was forced into a shout as the walls of the room crumbled away to reveal a quickly approaching Fahren. Bulma barely touched Goku's back as she stared with wide, terrified eyes as a massive ball of energy neared her. The heat of this blast unnerved her and she closed her eyes expecting the worst. After what felt like a lifetime, she fearfully reopened her eyes. Noticing that the great power ball was no longer a threat, she collapsed on all fours, gasping for breath as if she were a fish out of water.

"We should be safe here," Goku comforted. He slumped back into a sitting position, sighing loudly. He looked down at the motionless Vegeta who had not once flinched during the ordeal. His landing wasn't exactly the easiest as the bed was not teleported with him. He was able to see the extent of his injuries with the multiple bandages in plain sight without the cover of the linen sheet.

"Man, he's fast," he acknowledged, "Where we were must have been no less than 6 miles away."

"Mom?" a voice called over.

Bulma took one last deep breath and picked herself up with a sense of newfound hope searing through her. She almost burst into tears when she saw her son and his best friend in a corner of the house, bruised and bleeding.

She darted towards them and consoled the boys.

"Oh, no." She was clearly upset by their appearance, "But how...?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else at the time so I brought them here," Goku interjected as he finally flopped onto his back, his harsh breathing slowed down somewhat.

"Where are we?" she asked but her answer came immediately when a bumbling, old midget came rushing through from the adjoining room.

"What's all this ruckus going on in here?" he asked loudly. It was Master Roshi with a bottle of whiskey in tow. He lowered his shades and smiled lustfully at the woman in front of him. His voice became soft and excited, "Oh, my, it's you Bulma. I guess dreams do come true!" He laughed victoriously.

"And us too!" called out Goku.

"Oh." Master Roshi seemed disappointed at first but it was quickly replaced with fury, "What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

"Well, short answer. We've got a real menace on our hands," Goku informed.

Bulma abandoned the boys and was raiding the cupboards and soon she came across a bounty of medicine, gauzes and ointments much to her delight. She took up as much as her hands would allow and carefully carried them over to the boys who were not all grateful when they noticed the familiar purple ointment.

"Oh, yeah, and who might this be that is giving you all such a hard time?" asked Master Roshi in disbelief.

Without thinking, Goku blurted, "Vegeta's son."

"What?" This discovery sent Bulma in an uproar.

"It's true Mom," Trunks said.

"Well, you would've think when you decide you want to marry someone you would say something like...oh, I don't know, I have another son! Did something like that just slipped his mind? That man!" she growled in annoyance.

"You can't really expect a man like that to have been waiting around for you to come along, did you?"

A voice from behind startled them all. It was Chi-Chi, now making her way down the bottom of the stairs with a heap of towels of different sizes and a wide bowl filled to the brim with water.

"What?' snapped Bulma, eyeing her evilly. She turned to Goku and demanded some answers, "Why is she even doing here?"

"Chi-Chi and I were on our way in the plane to visit you guys at the hospital," he struggled to pick himself up from the wooden floor, "Then this huge power level just hit me about the same time the plane lost control and crashed. I had to get her out of there and fast."

"Couldn't you have just flown over, oh, I don't know, or use the instant transmission?" barked Bulma.

"Do you think we're uncivilized!" griped Chi-Chi as she made her way over to the boys. She got to work washing the wounds on her son's arms.

"How did you guys know where I was going?" he asked his mother curiously.

"Well, you didn't finish your lunch before you left," Chi-Chi chimed, "Most unusual and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When I called, Dr. Brief explained that you guys were in the hospital. He didn't say why which prompted me to go myself."

"Can't put anything past you, huh, mom!" giggled Goten, realising he had been caught red-handed.

"So why were you guys at the hospital anyway?" she asked now moving on to Trunks' wounds. Already she had bloodied at least a dozen of the white towels.

"Vegeta," Bulma said sadly, "He almost lost his leg but they managed to reattach it in surgery. And he's lost a ton of blood."

Chi-Chi froze. She clumsily stumbled over to the body on the floor, having dropped the towels in the water. Upon first glance, she whimpered loudly and slumped back into a nearby couch.

"When did all of this happen?" Goku asked infuriated, "I don't understand. Did this guy just come here to kill his own father?"

"And us too - as in all the saiyans," Trunks filled them in, "And what you saw was him at a level 6!"

"Level 6!" Goku was lost in shock and disbelief, "W-Wow! That's great!"

Everyone in the room eyed him curiously. How could he be excited at a time like this?

"He's twice stronger than you, why are you so happy about that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, but a super saiyan god is times higher than him!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were already a super saiyan god," Bulma questioned.

"Nah. Vegeta and I promised we would lay off of training in that form and figure our way to getting there on our own. We had the dragon take it all away and leaving us what we were originally."

"Why would you do something so stupid, Goku!" she yelled at him and waved her fist, "And I have reason to believe it was all your idea!"

Laughing nervously, he tried to calm her down, "It's OK, promise. As part of the wish, courtesy Vegeta's genius, once the transformation is achieved our bodies will accept it immediately."

"But how - didn't you need the others to...?"

Before his wife could finish her question he had disappeared and a second later a confused Gohan appeared along with his two-year old.

"Uh..." Gohan started but Goku was gone again.

"But Vegeta hasn't woken," Bulma lamented, "If he ever wakes."

"Huh?" Gohan turned around and noticed Vegeta on the floor. He was overwhelmed with despair at the sight.

"Grandma!" Pan cried out and ran towards her grandmother who welcomed her with a warm hug.

"Heh, heh!" Master Roshi seemed suddenly excited as he bounced and hobbled his way over to Vegeta, "I think I know what will wake him up."

"He drinks to sleep not to wake up," Bulma addressed crossly.

"Oh!" This only peaked his interest, "Is that so?"

"He's been having nightmares for the last few days and he figured that was the only way to cure them. And it seemed to be working for a while until last night happened," she retold the sorry tale, "I've never seen him in such a panic and then he decided he had to go out. Huge red flag right there. Over the years I've been working on a special type of cannon, you could say, that would produce blasts as powerful as Goku and Vegeta combined at their most powerful. If it wasn't for me and Trunks, he would have most certainly been a goner."

"So that explains why I didn't see you at work this morning," Gohan burrowed his brow deep in anger. He threw off his glasses and hid them in his pocket. His fist shook violently as he tried to keep his emotions under check.

Tears came to Chi-Chi's eyes and she held the little girl even tighter, forcing her gaze away from the body on the floor.

"So he likes a swig before bed, eh?" Master Roshi mischievously grinned as he neared his target, popping the cover off the bottle, "I know the feeling. In fact I was getting to that feeling before you morons barged into my house!"

"But it's the afternoon," Goten pointed out.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Bulma, darting after the old man.

"Too late," he giggled as some of the alcohol slipped down Vegeta's throat. Bulma managed to snatch the bottle away and was about to break it over his head when coughing and sputtering sounded from behind her.

She leapt towards her husband and held his hand, glad to see him finally up, "Oh dear. I thought I was losing you. About last night, I -"

"Thanks for that," he said weakly.

Bulma smiled and hugged him, "It's about time you realised."

"Told ya, your parents are rock solid," Goten gave his friend the thumbs up but Trunks was more concerned about what was happening on the other side of the room.

"It's about time," Vegeta agreed with a smile, resting a hand over hers as the others crowded around them excitedly. His calm demeanour faded away to an alert and terrified countenance, "How long have I been out?"

"14 hours," Trunks said as he alighted before his father. He fought through the pain of his own bruises and hugged his father, "Dad, I'm glad you're OK."

"No!" gasped Vegeta with wide eyes.

Goku reappeared in the room alarming everyone. He lowered his head as he spoke, "Bad luck guys. There's only one senzu bean. Korin says the next batch won't be ready any time soon, so," he snapped the small, green bean in half, "Hey, catch!" He tossed them at the two boys who ate it gratefully.

Noticing that everyone was all crowded together, he came to see firsthand what the fuss was about.

"Hey, look who's up!" He bent down and touched the man's shoulder with a light tap, "You think you've got it in you for a super saiyan god transformation?"

Vegeta nodded, "We have to hurry. He's on his way here."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked alarmed, "He doesn't know where we are."

"Through my dreams, he knows exactly where we are," Vegeta shared much to everyone's dismay.

"That must be how he knew where I was," Trunks realised growling in frustration, "I had a dream before we left the hospital."

"Yes. He is a part of a race of people who can manipulate your memories and distort them in any way they choose. Sometimes they can pick up information about you and those close to you through these dreams. I had known it was a Mezoran but I would never have guessed it to be..." he grabbed hold of Goku's arm, "Please, I beg of you, don't kill him."

"If you insist," smirked Goku confidently, "But don't worry, by the time I'm through with him he'll be fit for a good spanking."

Vegeta smiled, "Let's get this over with."

The women stepped back as the others surrounded Goku and held hands offering their energies to Goku. A magical display of interweaving light escaped their bodies as they converged into one.

"Whoa! I think this is going to be even stronger than last time," Goku said as he looked at his son with a huge grin on his face, "You really have been doing some serious training, you're even stronger than me and Vegeta combined. A lot stronger!"

"Well, I took Vegeta's advice. Never again am I ever going not even a day without training."

"Well done," smirked Vegeta proudly.

Soon Goku's hair changed from a red-purple to a bright blue but the link was broken suddenly by the rattling of the front door and ultimately the crashing of the broken wood. They had all sensed the tremendous power level the same time Fahren stopped suddenly before them. The sight of him sent the women and the old man in a frenzy.

"Well, all of you have gathered just waiting for me!" he smiled looking around the room. He sent a blast at the little girl who was quivering against her grandmother's leg. Her father dashed in front of the blast and sent it sailing back from whence it came but Fahren dodged easily.

"Oh no, my house!" cried Master Roshi at the damage caused by the minor explosion.

"Why not mess with someone your own size," Gohan demanded angrily as he powered up causing the concrete floor to break away and rise along with his aura.

"Kakarot, what are you waiting for!" yelled Vegeta.

"But I can't move," Goku struggled to speak. His body was frozen in the fighting stance he possessed throughout the transformation.

"Ah, you don't look it," Fahren said proudly, "but you're a level 6. You were 7 but you pathetically gave away your power to that fool!" he motioned towards Goku.

"7!" Intense stares and gawking expressions were on the faces of everyone in the room except Vegeta who was smiling contentedly.

"Since we're evenly matched, for now, why don't we take this outside. Shall we? This should be something." Fahren was grinning from ear to ear.

"Have it your way," Gohan agreed.

With lightning speed, Fahren kicked Gohan through the opening where the front door once was.

"Kakarot," yelled Vegeta, "Do something or your son will be killed."

"It seems like he's a pretty good match, there's not much of a difference between their power levels," Goku informed through clenched teeth. It was obvious it hurt for him to speak as his words jumbled together and slurred off under his stress.

Vegeta pushed his body along the floor using one hand. In a great effort he pushed against the wall of the house and tried to stand, "He wants me, this has no concern with the rest of you."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma cried out seeing what he was trying to do.

He was standing now, putting all the pressure on the good leg, "He's my son and he's after me! I appreciate the help but perhaps this is how it finally ends for me."

"That's not true, Dad," Trunks warned, "He wants to kill all the saiyans. Why do you think he attacked Pan or us?" He pointed at himself and then Goten.

"What?" He could not have been more surprised by this revelation, "A - Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta bared his teeth in rage, "Damn him."

"Boy, I wish I could see what was going on out there!" complained Master Roshi. At that exact moment, Gohan came crashing through the roof towards him and he scrambled to get out of the way.

"Oh boy," the old man said hopelessly, now accepting that he was out of danger, "Be careful what you ask for."

Gohan had stopped himself before he smashed into the floor and dashed his way back out at warp speed.

"I don't see either of them," Chi-Chi called out, inspecting through the space.

"We're in the middle of a war zone," cried Bulma, "We need to get out of here."

"But how?" piped up Goku, "I can't instant transmission you guys out of here. This hurts like crap." His hand throbbed from his effort to move.

"This has never happened," growled Vegeta, "We were both successful at accomplishing that form. I don't understand this!" He slammed his fist into the wall and it crumbled under the force of the impact.

Master Roshi was not too pleased by the added damage to the house.

Vegeta flew up to the opening in the roof.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku.

"To survey the fight. Gohan is the best hope we've got right now and I don't intend to miss out on an opportunity to help out." And with that Vegeta was gone.

Goku struggled to nod his head in response.

"We've got to go, too," Trunks said to Goten.

"Oh no you won't," cried Chi-Chi, "I refuse to let you go after that monster. I will not allow you to fight, do you hear me!"

All of her yelling fell on deaf ears as the boys proceeded to perform the fusion dance in their level 3 forms.

"Oh, pipe down," snapped Bulma.

Pan hugged her grandmother's leg even tighter, seeming to understand what was happening around her.

"At least I still have you," she picked up the little girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.

* * *

The battle between Gohan and Fahren was a thrilling spectacle in the sense that they were both achieving powerful attacks to the other without being the least bit fazed. The fight was so evenly matched that it seemed like it would go on for hours before a victor was declared.

"Something's not right," Vegeta announced to Gotenks who was anxiously waiting next to him to join at a moment's notice.

"Yeah, even though he's getting beaten he seems really calm," agreed Gotenks.

"Look boys, take your mothers and Pan and get as far away from here as possible," he ordered.

"But Dad!" the hybrid fighter wailed.

"You heard me!" he barked.

Just as Gotenks turned around to head back to the house, Gohan zipped past him and crashed through another section of the roof but this time he caused a large crater that ripped the front half off completely. Appearing just before a very fearful Vegeta, Fahren smirked, "This time father, I will snap off your foot and beat you with it!"

So consumed by fear by the sight of the blue hair on his son froze him into position. It was in that moment that he realised his son was also a level beyond super saiyan god. Fahren made a grab for him but was met with a series of kicks and punches by Gotenks who was not letting up having made a connection. Grabbing him easily by the shirt, Fahren drove his knee in the stomach and sealed the deal with a punch to the face.

"Please, stop!" begged Vegeta.

Proceeding with the onslaught, Fahren's face lit up with glee, "Did you stop when you killed my mother?"

Vegeta was so enraged that he levelled up to super saiyan, "If you knew what really happened."

"I know more than enough," Fahren said firmly and he proceeded to compress the boy's head between his large hands.

"Stop!" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed a powerful blast. The blast dissolved away to nothing at the touch of Fahren's aura.

"Humph. Is that the best you can do?"

"They've had more than enough. Come, I'm right here."

"Very well, father." Fahren released his hold on the now unconscious Gotenks.

Vegeta was about to go after him but Fahren motioned him to stop and he obeyed reluctantly. Realising how helpless he was fuelled his rage.

Fahren drew closer to his father, "The last surviving Mezorans were living in filth and ruin. Everyday was a struggle as we suffered at the hands of the Elmorites, the race that bought our planet after you killed my people. Just for looking different we were tortured. We had no food and were subjected to daily whippings but I was the one who defeated them seven years ago. That was when I found out the truth, to know that my own father was responsible for our suffering and to see how he killed my mother, it pissed me off! How could you, you bastard! She loved you but you bowed down to your lord Frieza because power was all that mattered to you, wasn't it?"

"That's a lie," snapped Vegeta viciously, "You don't know what you're saying. I am very sorry for the troubles that the survivors of your race endured but it is because of me that they survived in the first place."

"Because all of a sudden you had a change of heart, please," Fahren said casually as he bridged the gap between them. His aura alone was ripping into Vegeta's body causing painful burns and deep scars, "I saw for myself through the eyes of the Great Ruler before he passed."

Vegeta growled at the mere mention of the name, "The Great Ruler survived? He was the bastard that tipped Frieza off in the first place. He might have shown you what he wanted you to see."

"Do not speak ill of the Great Ruler! He was more of a father than you ever will be!" yelled Fahren viciously causing an increase in his energy that edged even deeper into Vegeta's skin.

Wincing in pain, Vegeta yelled, "I had no idea you were even alive!"

"I wondered why," Fahren narrowed his eyes, "My mother was from a kind, gentle race. Unlike yours, father. Oh yes, I discovered my ancestry. And I want nothing to do with you saiyans. All of you must die just like I killed your brother. I will wipe you all out and conveniently all of you are on the same planet in the same place. And when I'm through with you, I see no reason to exist, as I too, most unfortunately am a saiyan as well."

Vegeta was visibly moved about the news of his brother's death. He had never known his brother as he was sent away as a babe and he had been taught from an early age to hate him because he was born as weak as a low-class saiyan which was absolutely unacceptable as the King's son.

Gohan appeared by his side, "This is absurd! Is he - is he a saiyan god?"

"I'm afraid so."

Fahren launched forward at Gohan and pounded him mercilessly and sent him sailing deep into the island.

"3 down," he smirked and laughed at the terror in his father's eyes. He proceeded to pound Vegeta in a similar manner, "I especially want you to suffer!"

He prolonged his beating on his father rather than sending him to the same fate as his last victim. Fresh blood sprung from beneath his bandages as he yelled out in pain. Fahren grabbed hold of the injured leg and tightened his grip and a blood curdling scream drowned the atmosphere. The stitches tore out and the leg started to rip away by the immense pressure.

He fired a beam that sent his father reeling into the house. He continued his torment with more blows and he was loving every minute of it.

"He's toying with him," Master Roshi noticed as he hid behind the ruins, holding on for dear life as the earth shook violently, "And I don't think insurance is going to cover this!"

"Good news," Goku called over to the two women as they shuddered from under their makeshift fort. They had ripped off the backing from under the couch which allowed for extra room as they hoisted it over them. It was tattered and dirtied from the falling of debris and wood.

"Good news?" yelled Chi-Chi, "Does any of this look like good news to you!"

"Krillin's on his way. He probably sensed the huge power levels from before. Especially Vegeta's son, his is so huge I'm sure I would have definitely sensed it even all the way out at home."

"But what about our sons? I don't see them anywhere. I won't leave without Trunks," demanded Bulma.

"And I'm not leaving without Goten and Gohan," agreed Chi-Chi grabbing hold of the little girl with her free arm and drawing her closer.

A sorrowful expression crept over Goku, "I'm afraid to break it to you ladies, but their energies' dropping fast. They may not make it."

The women were overcome with grief and wept bitterly for their children. Pan who could not maintain her bravery any longer started bawling.

"Oh, wow-wee!"

They all looked up to see Master Roshi running in as he jumped out of the way of the missile in the nick of time. A terrible crash imploded the walls behind them and they quickly realised that it was no missile; it was a badly hurt Vegeta.

"Oh, no!" cried Bulma dashing from under the makeshift fort. Upon seeing the ripped away stitches on his now gaping leg, she fainted. However, she had a soft landing in the hands of Krillin.

"Thanks, Krillin," Goku said.

"What the hell is going on!" Krillin said looking about the mess and the chaos, "Are you and Vegeta at it again? Man this is ridiculous. Do you guys know you destroyed most of West City. It's all on the news."

"No time to explain, just get the women and Pan out of here," directed Goku as much as he could because the gravity pull on his body was too much to bear.

"But what about you?"

"I can't seem to move."

Fahren floated slowly into the room much to Krillin's horror, "Oh wow! His power level's skyrocketing. Who the hell is this!"

"Fahren. Nice to meet you, Krillin," smirked Fahren and he landed before him, "Leave now with the women but the little girl stays."

"But," whimpered Krillin, "Why?"

"She's as much of a saiyan like the rest of these pests," Fahren said dryly, firing off a blast.

"I would let go if I were you," laughed Fahren as Chi-Chi looked on too stunned to move. The blast was clearly meant for the little girl but as she held on so tightly, she was also in danger.

Goku watched with fury as the blast neared, he hated that he could do nothing to save them. Vegeta appeared before the blast could hit them and took on its full effect. However, a strong gush of wind emanated from the collision which sent the pair tumbling over.

"Oh, no, Vegeta!" cried Krillin upon seeing Vegeta's ragged body drenched in blood. As much as he would have loved to help the fallen man, he knew the others were his priority. He dashed over to Chi-Chi, "Hey, hop on, quick."

She wasted no time and pushed Pan up onto his back and scrambled her way up herself. Krillin shot off towards the hole in the roof but suddenly Pan was falling behind.

"No, my grandbaby!" Chi-Chi called after the crying child.

Krillin paused when he realised what had just happened. Fahren was holding the girl by the hair.

"Don't worry," he smiled coyly, "I'll shut her up for you."

"Not on my watch," Vegeta growled as he released a powerful blast.

"Are you serious?" asked Fahren as he landed a powerful punch to his father's stomach which knocked all the wind out of him, "I must say I admire you, father. Your relentless spirit makes torturing you so much more fun."

Krillin was about to fly after Fahren but was stopped by Goku.

"No Krillin, leave now. Please," he begged.

Krillin nodded and obeyed reluctantly and made his way through the roof.

"Now for a little fun before I finish off my father," Fahren turned to face Goku and he tossed the child at him, "Catch."

Goku grimaced for he knew that there was no way he could move to catch her. However, the crying girl's shirt hung perfectly around his clenched fist.

"Saiyan God is achieved at level 10 but it can be surpassed with many challenges, of course. You and my father were lucky to have survived one step above it. Now you've pushed one step above that. Level 12's a tough one, eh?" he shook his head condescendingly, "That kind of power can crush your bones if you're not careful. Pity."

"Kakarot, you fool! Dispense some of your energy now!" yelled Vegeta despite his severe weakness.

"I'll try," Goku struggled but was able to release a large blast from his free fist which smashed through the walls in front of him.

Tears fell from behind Master Roshi's shades. There wasn't much left of his house.

"It's working," he charged another blast which zipped over the water creating waves over thirty feet high. He was able to get some movement in his shoulders and then his hands. He opened his fist and thrust off Pan. With both hands freed now, he unleashed a massive "Kamehameha" blast which by the sheer energy radiating off of it, shattered the windows and ripped away at what was left of the eaves causing the walls on either side of him to cave in.

Blocking with both hands, the blast dissolved away to nothing against Fahren's arms, "Ooo, that tingled."

Angered that his attack had not achieved anything, Goku launched forward, now a lot faster than he was when he was only a level 3. He was able to connect some punches but Fahren had no trouble blocking. Not playing nice any longer Goku used a technique most used from his previous form but he believed that the effects would be amplified.

"Dragon Fist!" he yelled as he successfully forced apart Fahren's arms and connected an uppercut. A dragon or it seemed a mirage of one, exuded from his aura and tightened its grip on Fahren. Seeing that extensive damage was caused, Goku with a boost of ego proudly exclaimed, "God style."

Fahren cried out in pain as the snake compressed his body, the large being now opened its mouth in an attempt to swallow his head. With an upsurge of energy, a blast protruded it would seem from Fahren's head, ripping the giant creature's mouth in half.

Goku gawked when he saw the dragon mirage reduced to nothing. He growled in frustration, "What the hell?"

Fahren pursued his opponent who as he realised was using the technique that can instantly transport his body but he was too fast and grabbed Goku and lashed him into the foundation of the house. He swiftly pounded into Goku's chest and stomach. When he thought that he had had enough, he backed off and studied his handy work.

"Oh no," grumbled Vegeta. He was propped against a short table and from his distance could make out that Goku was definitely losing. Through telepathy, Vegeta spoke directly to Goku who was having a hard time getting up, "Kakarot. Do me a favour. I can sense our children's power weakening but they are still hanging on. Fahren can sense them as well. I know you're better at this than I am. So tell them to reduce their power levels as low as possible, 0 if they have to."

"But..." started Goku, grimacing in pain.

"Just do it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright, will do," he agreed, not sure about the odd request but he fulfilled it nonetheless, "Done."

"Good." Vegeta smiled as he struggled to stand, "Now go get your butt kick and do the same. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess," Goku admitted his confusion.

Ignoring him, Vegeta continued, "When I say, you will use the instant transmission and get them all out of here, starting with the little one first and me last. Got it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Stop asking me stupid questions," he growled, losing his cool.

Now on his feet again and regaining some of his energy, Goku pounced at his opponent. Fired up, he was able to connect successful blows and once he had, he had no intention of letting up until Fahren got the upper hand. Goku was pulverized with aggressive jabs and kicks until he was thrown into a pile of debris off to the corner of the damaged house. Still brimming with energy, he decided to obey his friend's orders by lowering his power level and besides he realised how pointless it was to fight to the death; the battle was already lost.

Fahren sensed this and averted his attention to the whimpering little girl who had not once moved from the spot her grandfather left her in.

"You sick bastard! Kill her after you've dealt with me," Vegeta yelled, now standing firmly on his good leg.

"I'll get to you in a second, father," he said assertively. He was about to slam the crying child's back into his knee but Vegeta appeared before him. In complete rage, Fahren kicked Vegeta all the way through to the very end of the island.

He threw down the little girl with such force, knocking her out immediately. He walked in a one-for-today, one-for-tomorrow fashion through the wreckage, his aura mincing everything in his path.

Thinking the coast was clear, Master Roshi made a grab for the little girl but he was blown back by a burst of wind from Fahren's hand. He fearfully picked himself up and stayed in his corner not daring to move again. Goku opened his eyes a peak, removing some of the rubble from about his face and surveyed the situation. The sight of his granddaughter on the floor grieved him and he felt stupid for doing nothing but waiting like a sitting duck.

Making his way to his father, Fahren looked slightly disappointed. He picked up his father's limp body, "Pity. I so wanted to follow through with beating you with your own leg, oh well," he dropped the still body on the sand, "Now that you're dead..."

Fahren was revving up his power and his aura grew immensely knocking down any remaining walls of the house much to Goku's vantage point. The force of the blast pushed Vegeta's body closer to the trembling waters. The earth shook violently as sharp lightning bolts rained down on them. It was the apocalypse of disasters. The very island cracked in half and molten hot lava erupted, rising and bursting.

Making his way closer to the villain, Goku motioned Master Roshi to stay put. He picked up the little girl and held her tightly with a sigh of relief that she was still alive.

"Damn you, Vegeta, was this your master plan?" he growled.

The blue light encircling Fahren grew at a rapid rate and the blinding light made spectating impossible.

"Now," a very weak voice sounded through Goku's head and he couldn't be any happier for he knew in that moment what was about to happen.

Fahren released one last, powerful yell as the ball of energy burst. Understanding the danger, Goku deviated from the plans and made Vegeta his first target. He then grabbed Master Roshi and they disappeared. Offloading them on the sidewalk of a peaceful city, Goku made his way back to the devastation. He used the technique once again and appeared before the two boys. Wasting no time, he was about to grab hold of them but the heat of the explosion ripped into his back and already in instant transmission mode he disappeared.

* * *

"Oh no!" Goku fell to the floor on all fours. With tears pouring down, he chastised himself, "I wasn't fast enough!" In a fit of anger and sorrow, he crashed his hand into the pavement just outside of the Capsule Corporation which caused it to break away easily.

"Is this - is this really how it ends?" quivered Master Roshi, visibly shaken.

"No, it can't be!" yelled Goku and in a soft, weary tone, "It can't be."

He looked up at Vegeta, "I hadn't understood the plan at first. He knew Fahren was going to kill himself once he was aware that we had no intention of coming back, that was the reason why he asked us to reduce our power levels."

Folding his fists tightly, he remorsed bitterly, "But the plan went so wrong. I grabbed for him first because I saw he was the closest to that blast. And he was already dead! You never intended to come out alive either way, did you!"

Goku wept openly and a moment of silence washed over them. Not even Krillin's presence alarmed them.

"I just got the ladies to the hospital. Bulma's still out and Chi-Chi was in a hysterical fit before they gave her something to sleep."

"Thanks," Goku said quietly. He had not once looked up.

"Just glad I could help," nodded Krillin, now looking about him, "Where are the others? I'll go back and get them out of there!" He picked back up to the skies when Goku stopped him with one, intense yell.

"There's nothing to go back to," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Krillin could not evade his intense stare. Making a landing, he looked down at the motionless bodies on the ground, "Are they dead too?"

"Pan's just been knocked unconscious," Goku said.

Krillin shook with anger, the sadness dragged heavily on his face, "What about the dragon balls?"

"On it," Goku said firmly.

"But you can't even walk," cried out Master Roshi.

"I don't need to." And with that Goku disappeared.

A few minutes passed before they saw Goku again this time with the dragon radar and a small tote bag in tow. They celebrated noticing the obvious bulges of the balls stuffed in the bag, but what Goku said next killed the euphoria instantly.

"The four star ball. It's broken." His heavy words were proven as he showed them the cracked orange orb in his palm.

"Broken?" Krillin pouted sorrowfully, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Goku admitted glumly, finally lifting his head, "I found it in the wreckage of West City, it was probably caught in the aftermath of the battle there."

Emptying the contents of the bag, Goku collapsed on his buttocks. He was completely drained not only by the injuries sustained but the emotional turmoil that hurt more than any wound could ever have. Consumed by an intense rage, he yelled, "Why is everything so against us? I don't understand!"

"Maybe they'll still work," Krillin said, hoping for the best, "I'll be damned after everything we don't at least try." He stepped forward, his shadow hanging ominously over the glowing orbs. He called forth the dragon by name as the other men looked on expectantly.

Bright, yellow light cascaded over the balls and out of it a large dragon zoomed out. It resembled that of Goku's Dragon Fist technique in size and length, the green scales glinting in the brilliant sun.

"But, the sky?" asked Goku, noticing that the sky had not become dark as was accustom.

"Who cares," Master Roshi was euphoric once more, "Woohoo! We can get our wishes!"

"You have two wishes," the dragon's voice boomed over them, "However, I have been severely weakened and your wishes may not be fulfilled."

"Not be fulfilled," gulped Krillin, "Oh man."

"Shenron, can you restore the lives lost against Fahren today," Goku pleaded.

"Resurrection is beyond my powers. I am too weak to perform such a task."

Despair drained the men's spirits.

"Hey, what about sending us back in time like that Whis guy did?" Master Roshi offered.

"Time travel is also beyond my powers," the dragon informed.

"I wish that that Fahren guy never existed to begin with," Krillin demanded viciously.

"I cannot fulfill your wish."

They were at a loss as to what else could be done and Goku said exactly what was on all their minds.

"I don't understand any of this! None of this makes sense. Why would a son want to destroy his father so cruelly, so punishingly and how did the rest of us get wrapped into this? I don't get it. I just wish someone could give us all the answers and reverse this mess!"

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon's red eyes glowed and a burst of light erupted about him.

"Huh," Goku said looking up but the blinding light forced him to shield his eyes. He had no intention of making a wish.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good," wailed Krillin.

As the light subdued, a running figure dashed towards them. Master Roshi blushed a furious shade of pink that matched the mysterious woman's long locks. She bent down at Vegeta's side and touched his face lovingly. She was an extraordinary beauty with cat-like ears and she donned an odd dress that doubled as a battle suit. She looked everything like the girl from Vegeta's dream.

"Oh, I wish things could be different," she said sadly.

She stood up and faced the dragon, "Why dragon! Why have you brought me here? What can I possibly do?"

The dragon responded, "King Yemma's orders."

She thought a while before she asked her next question, "Does he think I can save my son's life as well?"

The dragon nodded, "You are the only one who can fulfill the wish and it was only made possible by King Yemma himself."

"I'll give it a try," she nodded. She turned to face the curious men, with Master Roshi exhilarated at the girl's beauty and more so at the expanse of her bosom, "There is only one way that I can help. I can make it seem like this moment never happened," she paused for a while, fighting back tears, "I too just lost a son."

"Oh," Goku now understood, "You're Fahren's mother."

The woman nodded her head and Krillin looked utterly surprised. However, this news infuriated Master Roshi, "Why does Vegeta always have to get the good ones!"

He approached the woman making kissing faces and noises at her as he took her hand in his. In response, the woman unleashed a powerful gush of wind sending him sailing.

Goku and Krillin prepared themselves for battle in a stance that signalled that they meant business.

"I'm not here to fight," she said firmly, "I just simply can't stand foolishness."

With his feet over his head and red with anger, Master Roshi complained, "I should've known. Vegeta's got a thing for coloured hair hotheads!"

"Shut up, old man!" she yelled in annoyance and Master Roshi hastily covered his mouth.

The other men relaxed realising that she was not there to cause any trouble.

"Hey, I don't blame you. Master Roshi's a bit of a pain that way," admitted Goku.

The woman smiled and hugged Goku tightly much to his shock, "I never thought I would have had this chance."

"Um, you know her Goku?" Krillin asked looking on, blushing.

Goku shook his head and despite himself he was also blushing as the woman's bust, which was not to go unnoticed, rubbed against his chest.

"My name is Mela," she said excitedly, now shaking his hand furiously and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I was the one who begged you not to take Vegeta's life during your first battle here on Earth."

"But - but -" stammered Goku as he tried to remember, "it was just a hunch feeling that I couldn't quite shake off. I don't understand."

"That was me. As I was already dead I could not pass on my memories to you and since you did not yet know Vegeta I could not reawaken any memories of him to you. I tried desperately to get you to feel what I felt about him."

She kissed him on the other cheek and made her way over to Krillin. She hugged him in a similar fashion and he shone a brilliant red, "And thank you, for obeying him." She kissed him on the forehead.

She returned her attention on Goku, who was most certainly now as red as Krillin. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was quickly replaced by a stern countenance, "Just like our son, he had a hard life and because of it sorely misguided."

She looked down at the lifeless body and continued, "He may have preached otherwise but he only killed when he has no other choice. If he truly was as evil as he wanted people to believe, I would have died the minute we met. In that moment, I knew he was different than the rest of Frieza's men - instead of joining in to kill me, he joined in to save me." She smiled at the memory, "He never quite admitted it but he was impressed with my fighting abilities. We Mezorans are a warrior race, just like the saiyans were but we are a kind and peaceful people. He demanded that I train him and out of fear I agreed. He's not the most approachable man, you know."

When she grinned widely it forced them to gleefully nod in agreement.

She continued, "We became fast friends, in fact, more than that. Eventually, I understood that he wasn't as cold and ruthless as he led me to believe or else there was no way we could have loved the way we did. But, he was consumed by the thrill of power which I later learnt runs through his veins the day he was born and on top of that it was instilled in him by his father that he must become the best. As a child prodigy when it came to battle and his father the King, he still had to endure bowing down to Frieza especially after he lost everything at such a young age. You could imagine how that would make one feel."

She closed her eyes, trembling slightly by the thought of what she was about to say, "Countless times he's told me that he wants nothing more than to achieve the legendary super saiyan and one day defeat Frieza. The Great Ruler, the emperor of my people, had been the one to invite the tyrant to my planet unknown to us. In fact, Vegeta suspected that our planet was to be wiped out in routinely fashion. He helped devised escape routes for my people or at least the ones who would listen. Three years Frieza and his men stayed on our planet, neither of us knowing that the only reason we were spared was because the Great Ruler had formed an alliance with Frieza. What we thought was a sudden plague as he made us believe was indeed the effects of Frieza draining every last ounce of our people's energies and in return the Great Ruler would receive a portion along with riches untold. It was even he who alerted that my father and I were the only Mezorans to have the ability of time displacement. This threatened Frieza and inspired him to destroy us all."

She paused as though she was weighing whether or not to continue, "One of his men discovered who I was and informed that Vegeta and I were involved and expecting. Instead of carrying out his threat immediately, he waited months later until days before I was to give birth."

She flung her palm in the air wildly and a thick, purple mist appeared. In it, they were able to see the very memory of which she was speaking of. They saw a much younger Vegeta being thrashed by Frieza viciously, "Vegeta tried to fight him but he failed miserably and his life was only to be spared if only he destroyed our people first starting with me. He struggled so much with that decision, he begged that he would do so if my life was spared as well. He was denied such and was willing to die alongside us but I forced him to see the promise he made. I got him to realise that if he died now, Frieza would only continue his rampage and planet after planet was in danger. I made him see that he could use our deaths as a reminder as to why he needed to continue to fight and never give up - to find that power, the power to defeat Frieza!"

The men saw Frieza's ever-growing energy ball reduced to nothing as Vegeta struggled to his feet and in turn formed his own. A clearly pregnant Mela turned her head away as she knelt before him. They saw how he hesitated and the pain in his eyes were so profound it moved them. As the blast consumed her, Vegeta turned his head away from the body. Frieza could not be any happier as he laughed at the spectacle.

"Oh man," Krillin said clenching his fists, "I was never one to vouch for that guy when he wasn't on our side, but with a past like that, there's no wonder he was so evil. I would be too, to lose my family so cruelly, so cold."

The others were too consumed by the tragedy to respond.

In the mist, they witnessed how Vegeta nodded ever so slightly towards some terrified Mezorans before he released another blast. They noticed how they had tapped on a device on their person and a signal was beaming from it just before they slipped beneath the earth.

"He couldn't save me or Fahren but he did save many of my people that day including my brother and my father."

"So Frieza destroyed your people because of you and your father's ability?" asked Goku shaking with sorrow.

Mela nodded, "The time displacement technique is a power unlocked to us as we progress in level much like the saiyans do. My father and I were the strongest by far of our people."

She waved her hands once more and the mist dissolved as though it never existed, "I believe that this technique can give me a chance to save our son from himself. When I died, I grieved when I realised that my baby wasn't with me. I only learnt that he was alive the same time Vegeta did, after all of these years. It hurts me to see the vengeance my son had against his father. I can't stand it!"

"How - how were able to see this?" asked Goku cautiously.

"Through the East Kai. Through her, I've been watching out for Vegeta ever since my death in hopes that one day, just maybe our son will find him." She held down her head, lost in the sadness that what she desired the most had indeed been realised but she had never wanted it turn out the way it had.

"So how does this time displacement technique work?" asked Goku.

"I will go back in time through the memories of my host, in this case I will go to my son. At the very least I will be able to speak to him."

"And then what?" asked Krillin, "No offense, but he doesn't seem like if talking will get through to him."

"From his mother, it will. He believes he is doing me a grand favour by accomplishing this mess," she said softly.

Goku nodded, "You want to give him a chance to join you in the other world, don't you?'

The others were at a lost as to what he meant by this but Mela responded knowingly, "If I can't stop him then yes. Who's going to be the one to go back?"

"I will," Goku suffered immensely as he got to his feet, "It will be a bit tricky but I think I know how I can save them all."

Mela waved her hand wildly and the purple mist erupted, washing over Master Roshi, Krillin and Pan. "Their fates are sealed and no matter what happens, they have already been saved. They will remain here in time as opposed to this moment becoming nothing but a memory and reliving the tragedy."

"Uh, thanks," Krillin said unsure as to how to feel about the possibility that where he was right then could never have happened and it was made official just by touching some purple mist.

"Grab my shoulder," she directed Goku.

"All the events that had transpired will repeat themselves unless of course we make a change. However, be warned, once things are changed it is final. I cannot go back more than once to a particular event in time."

Goku nodded and in an instant, he felt his entire body being shifted through the air but all he saw was the purple mist about him and a calm Mela. Soon, he started to see the last panicked moments of their battle with Fahren. Time was going backwards as though they were rewinding a movie.

Suddenly, the images stopped as though frozen in time and Goku saw himself though it seemed through the eyes of Fahren. He laid encased in a massive swarm of blood after a deadly attack.

"This was just before the final blow that took Vegeta's life. So do what you have to do, so he doesn't get hit. Again, be careful. The only sure thing to happen is that Krillin, Pan and the old man are saved even if somehow you do not get to them in time, they will be transported back with me."

"That eases the pressure," Goku nodded, amazed at the extent of her abilities.

"Alright, this is it. However, Goku, you will be transported back in the exact state you were in," she smiled meekly at him.

"I'm not that far off from there anyway," he admitted.

"Now," she said defiantly as the mist disappeared. Goku felt his body materialised as though he were a weightless cloud. He was floating without any control regardless of what he did. He tried desperately to stop as he knew he was about to crash into himself. In the moment of impact, he suddenly became overwrought with intense pain and a drained body. He quickly realised what had happened, he was back in his body at this exact moment.

As Fahren lifted Pan by the hair, Mela appeared before him. She touched his cheek and looked at him with deep regret and sympathy, "My son."

Fahren jabbed with his free hand multiple times and each time his hand went through her as if she were the mist itself.

"There in not a thing you can do to hurt me. I am in here," she touched his forehead, "and in here." She touched his chest.

He studied the woman before him for a while, "Mother?"

"Yes, son. It's me," she said softly as she stroked his cheek lovingly, "How handsome you are! Like your father."

The mere mention of his father enraged him and he directed his hand towards where he laid in the rubble. He charged an attack but was stopped by Mela as she rested both hands on his temples.

"This time you will see all that had really happened. You will see the truth."

Fahren's eyes were consumed with the purple mist.

"Your father did not want to kill us. Yes, he was the one that wiped out our race but he was also the reason for so many survivors," she explained.

Fahren fought against the images that passed before his eyes.

Mela yelled angrily, "If the Great Ruler was such a great man to you, why hadn't he showed you what happened that night until the moment of his death? Come on boy, think! He had control over your mind and as such over your abilities. That was why when he passed, your powers were unlocked. He waited conveniently until it was close to his death so you would see nothing more ever again."

Fahren tightened his fists and shook with rage, "How was I suppose to know the difference? The Great Ruler was my father. I trusted every word he said to me. He was the one who raised me as a child and even taught me how to fight."

"Look," she begged him, "Look at how cunningly he used and abused our people. He sold us out to Frieza and when he turned on him, he pinned everything on me and my father."

Fahren could not believe what he saw and seemed to be fighting back tears. He screamed at her, "Get out of my head, witch!"

"For years I've searched for you on our planet and in the Other World," and she added softly, "For years."

She calmed herself down before continuing, "We have always been a gentle race and only fight as you are out of agony and duty but I am here to tell you that there is no reason to fight. What you are doing is not honouring me, it is ripping me apart."

The mist dissolved from his eyes and he smiled wickedly, "Sorry mother, but what is done is done!"

"Stop it!" cried out Mela but it was in vain.

He picked up the little girl and was about to slam her back into his knee when Vegeta dashed before him. Fahren unleashed a powerful kick at him.

"No!" yelled Mela, she knew that that was the blow that took Vegeta's life.

Goku, however, used his instant transmission and received the full effect of the blow and pulled him back in an effort to make the scene look convincing. He used instant transmission again and appeared by Vegeta's side and he whispered quickly, "Play dead." And he was gone once more.

Vegeta was at a loss as to what happened but he obeyed nonetheless and he slumped back his head on the sand and closed his eyes, lowering his power level to 0.

Fahren threw down the little girl and walked towards his father, the very edge of his aura ripping away everything in his way. As before, Master Roshi went to grab Pan but was blown back by a burst of wind from Fahren's hand. He fearfully picked himself up and stayed in his corner.

Making his way to his father, Fahren looked disappointed as he picked up the limp body, "Pity. I wanted to so follow through with beating you with your own leg, oh well." He dropped him, "Now that you're dead..."

Fahren was revving up his aura and he yelled at the force of it. The blue light encircling him grew and the force of it pushed back Vegeta's body easily and caused the very foundation of the house to pull apart and molten lava to bubble and rise. Lightning rained down on them and the waters trembled.

"Fahren, stop!" Mela cried out.

Goku reappeared by Vegeta's side and he watched the blinding light radiating off of Fahren suddenly dipped and grew in size repetitively as if it were a tug-of-war battle.

"If what you showed me was true, he wiped out our people. He should have chosen to die at your side but he didn't."

Trying to hold back her tears, Mela was overwhelmed with emotion as she tried desperately to get him to understand, "I was the one that convinced him to kill us."

"What?" Fahren's eyes widened with shock.

"I made him see that he was the only hope against Frieza. I made him choose to fight. He loved us, son. He would sooner lay down his own life for us but I begged him, I begged him that it was OK."

Tears came to Fahren's eyes and he held down his head in guilt, "Please forgive me. What a fool I've been."

"Your father was an even bigger fool than you were," she smiled, wiping away her tears and clasping her arms around her son, "Oh, my baby!"

"What?" Mela realised that the energy continued to grow, "Stop! Please, it's over!"

"It cannot be stopped," Fahren said calmly, "I will see you on the other side! Thank you, mother."

"No!" yelled Mela.

With one last yell, the ball of energy burst.

* * *

Looking about him, dazed and confused, Goku took a moment before he realised that they were back outside of Bulma's house. In fact, the familiar warmth of his wife's arms around him was his first indication that he had escaped to safety; that profound moment drowning out the celebratory chants and greetings circling around him.

"Uh, hi, honey," he greeted, tempted to return the hug but his body would not budge.

She was crying, "I'm so glad you made it, they explained the whole thing to me."

"Uh, yeah, how and when did you get here?"

Overjoyed, Krillin motioned to the yellow airplane a few feet behind them and he gave a thumbs up to his friend, "Great to see you, buddy."

Looking around, he noticed the two boys laid motionless on the hard concrete. His younger son was smiling from ear to ear despite the wounds, the other stood behind him and clasped an arm on his shoulder.

"Grandpa!" cried out Pan jumping out of her father's arms and into Goku's. He hugged her warmly, "Hey, when did you wake up?"

"I would totally hug you now, Dad, but I'm beat," Goten wearily said.

Goku laughed nervously, scratching his head, "I'm just glad I got you guys out of there the second the explosion started."

Goku looked up. Mela's back faced him and noticing her lowered head, his mood became somber. He understood that she was in mourning for her son's life. He looked down in sorrow, blind to the man laying before him. His wife had gotten the wrong impression upon witnessing this action.

"Is he...?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I was sure I got him just in time," he said reassuringly.

"You did?" Mela was looming over him with sorrow shining in her eyes. She stooped down and touched the man's face, "Either way he suffered a lot of damage."

The celebratory mood went away and the silence thickened.

"Mela?" sputtered Vegeta weakly.

Her eyes widened with joy when she noticed that he had survived. Everyone rejoiced to see that he was alive. Trunks forced himself up, fighting the pain of the intense injuries to see his father and he smiled, "Dad!"

Mela took hold of his hand and with her eyes closed, "Our son. He didn't make it. I wanted him to have a chance at life, I didn't want his end to be like this but at the very least now he will have a chance to be with me in the Other World."

"How so?" he asked.

"Now knowing the truth he realised what he was doing was wrong but he had no control of the blast. Had he killed himself so selfishly his soul would have been sent straight to hell without any chance at parole."

"Thank you, for everything," he tightened his grip on her arm and they smiled at one another.

"Hey, so are we supposed to know what the heck parole is!" whispered Krillin to anyone who listened.

"You shouldn't thank me, it was all King Yemma's doing. You most certainly have a lot of clout in the Other World for him to go this far. And besides, I'm just glad I could be the one to help. I've been so helpless just standing by."

She took off her necklace from about her neck, "Pass this on to my brother and he can be of great help to you. Through Fahren's memories I've determined that the Great Ruler is still alive. He twisted up the truth and faked his death knowing exactly what our son was going to do about what he showed him. I fear that bastard has taken siege over my people and I do believe he's not pretending this time around. And do me a favour and go say hello for me."

He smiled, "You don't have to ask twice." Then he cried out in pain as he tried to get up, "If I could...I don't have much time."

"Oh no!" She sprang to her feet realising the situation. She turned to face the dragon and then back again, "Hang in there, I've got an idea."

She placed her palm against Goku's forehead and he blushed a furious red much to his wife's disapproval.

"I see it. Catch you in few!" She removed her hand and waved it about and purple mist sprang to life and in an instant she disappeared along with it.

"Whoa!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at the spectacle.

Everyone was stunned and in awe. As though it had never happened she was back. She had something clasped in her hand. She revealed it to be the four star ball but it was in perfect condition.

"Magic!" Pan clapped excitedly, tugging at her grandfather's face to show him.

"H-how?" Goku asked shocked as he looked at the cracked one amongst the balls under the dragon and then at the one in her hand.

"Time displacement," said tapping her forehead as a signal that gestured, 'Figured it out yet?'

"Wait. Didn't you say you needed a host?" Krillin asked.

"Not in this case. Had I done so, when I returned there would have only been one ball and since I would have the seventh ball in my hand that would mean the dragon would have never been summoned and I would have never been here to begin with."

"He likes 'em with brains, too," Master Roshi guffawed, blushing furiously.

"Shut up old man," she raised her hand ominously aiming it at him and he scampered behind Krillin. Ignoring him, she faced her attention to the dragon. She replaced the broken ball with the perfect one. The sky became black instantly.

"You have two wishes," Shenron's eyes twinkled, "What is your first wish?"

"Two?" asked Krillin shocked, "Didn't we already used up one to bring you here Mela?"

"Not exactly," she thought a while, "Think of it as a whole other set of dragonballs."

"Whoa!" his eyes widened.

Mela made her first wish, "I wish that everyone here be completely healed."

"Your wish has been granted."

The wounds on the guys miraculously disappeared. Goten and Trunks jumped up at the same time and dashed into the arms of their respective fathers. Vegeta had gotten up but was knocked back down when his son ran into him. He growled in annoyance at first but hugged the boy tightly.

"Whoa, not even a senzu bean could've cured me like this!" Goku remarked.

"What is your second wish?"

"I wish everyone who died at the hands of my son today to be brought back to life."

"Your wish is granted."

Vegeta stood to his feet, "Damn you, Kakarot. Next time stick to the plan."

Goku patted him on the back, "Yes, sir," he teased, "Besides if it weren't for you to begin with, we would have all been goners for sure."

"I didn't do anything that special," he said as he turned his head away from him abruptly.

"You know, Vegeta, for a proud man you sure are humble."

Everyone laughed and even Vegeta chuckled a bit. Then Vegeta looked up and noticed Mela as if he was seeing her for the first time. Mela ran towards him and hugged him much to his annoyance but he finally clasped his arms around her. Breaking away from the embrace but never letting go of each other, they talked.

"It's nice to see you again."

"It's always nice to see you."

"Well, how handsome you've become since the last I've had the chance to hug you," she smiled.

"And you look very much the same."

Krillin uttered under his breath, "Uh...are they flirting?"

Mela freed one arm and caressed his cheek, her hand flowing along to his shoulder and she played lovingly on his tricep, "Oh my." She said lustfully to which Vegeta gave a quick, low chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, definitely flirting," realised Krillin as he hung his head low in disbelief.

She kissed him on the cheek prompting Krillin to whisper, "Does she even know that he's married?"

"You know I never quite understood you. Thank goodness you found someone who does and right from the very start. You should thank your lucky stars for her, you know."

"Everyday."

"Ah, so she does know he's married," Krillin said.

"Krillin, will you please stop narrating every single detail. It's not as juicy!" yelled Master Roshi flustered.

The two drew closer which prompted Krillin to dash over to the boys and covering their eyes, he whispered, "Nothing to see here, boys."

"Aren't they just kissing?" asked Trunks in a frank manner.

Krillin gave up and withdrew his hands, "Can't get anything past you teenagers, can you?"

"Well, I'm not really a teenager just yet," Goten filled in innocently.

Master Roshi turned bright red. He shifted his gaze away from the sight and wailed, his arms crossed tightly, "That should've been me."

Everyone else was just staring on wide-eyed and wide-mouthed.

"Uh, time to go," the dragon said as sweat poured from the side of his face.

"Well, then," Mela said and the two finally let go of each other. She touched his lips with her finger, "I'll be seeing you around soon. But not too soon, OK."

She walked towards the dragon and took up the broken four star ball that laid not too far off from the wholesome set. She ran over to Goku and gave it to him, "I know this is special to you, now you can hold onto it, forever."

Goku looked at the ball wide-eyed and took it in his hands, "Wow, thanks."

Mela ran back to the dragon, "It was great to finally meet you all! Goodbye!"

Everyone waved back as the blinding light once again erupted from the dragon and Mela disappeared. The balls dispersed and the sky returned to normal.

Goku scratched his head in pretense and with his eyes closed, he slyly asked, "I know you two had a kid and all but how could you just kiss her like that?"

"She was my first wife, you buffoon!" yelled Vegeta, his head seemed to have ballooned in size.

"Oh!" everyone said together, as that seemed to have satisfied their unsaid curiousity.

"Wait," blurted Goku, counting one and two back and forth on his fingers, "But isn't Bulma your first wife? No wait! Never mind." He was clearly embarrassed making Vegeta growl with disdain.

"I sure hope that's not how you kissed my mom," Gohan said.

Everyone's faces dropped but Vegeta's, his was distorted in rage, "What!"

The boys became green and covered their mouths. Trunks said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," agreed Goten.

Chi-Chi ran over to her son and jabbed her elbow into his skull, "You big mouth, how could you!" She waved a threatening arm at him.

Master Roshi perked up by the news, giggling like a gleeful school girl, "Oh goody."

"It was just one time!" yelled Chi-Chi, her face fully flushed and her ears widening creating the sensation that steam was puffing out. Pan clapped and laughed.

"One too many," yelled Vegeta who was also red with humiliation.

"Hey," piped in Goku turning red in response, "Don't I get to yell too! You kissed my wife?"

"I most certainly did not, Kakarot," Vegeta cleared the air, "She was the one who was boring me half to death..."

"Boring you?" squeaked Chi-Chi, trembling at the hurt his words bore.

"...and then all of a sudden, I felt her crusty lips on mine!"

"Crusty lips?" she squeaked again. Her anger returned, "Crusty lips! How dare you? I am the best darn kisser on this earth, ain't that right Goku?'

"Uh, well I don't really have anyone to compare you to, Chi-Chi," he admitted.

"What do you mean by really?" she snapped. Her fury swarmed to another level and she started her rant against Vegeta, "My lips are not crusty, you stupid man. You just don't know what's good for you!"

Disinterested, Vegeta made his way towards the house. Realising she was being ignored, she growled in frustration.

Trunks ran up to him, "Hey, dad. Can we come with you to outer space, huh?"

"Yeah, me too," piped in Goku, "It sounds like it would be a lot of fun!"

"Never in my life have I ever travelled in space for fun," Vegeta said defiantly.

"But that would be so cool," agreed Goten excitedly.

"Yeah, I get to miss off school to go outer space with my dad! It's not like Mom would care."

"Speaking of which," Vegeta folded his arms as he cocked his head back at the others, "Where's my wife?"

Krillin looked guilty at first as he explained, "Uh...well she had fainted and I took them to the hospital but then," he pointed an accusatory finger at Chi-Chi in annoyance, "someone here decided to leave her behind."

"Well, then, you will go back and bring her here immediately," yelled Vegeta.

"Not until you apologize to me," she yelled back and started her rant once again, "I am a great kisser and my lips are not crusty. You should be so lucky to have even..."

Goku offered a suggestion to make peace, "I'll just go get her."

He disappeared and immediately returned with Bulma in tow. She cried when she saw her son and dashed over to him and hugged him tightly. Looking up, she admired the man in front of her and the two looked at one another, saying so much without saying nothing at all. She hugged him tightly, "Oh thank God, you're OK."

Then Bulma withdrew and went over to Chi-Chi and slapped her with all her strength much to everyone's peaked interest. Chi-Chi was so stunned that she stopped her rant immediately.

"That," she said angrily, "is for you leaving me behind, you idiot!"

And with even more force, she slapped her again, "And that, is for kissing my husband, you wretch!"

Chi-Chi now fuming made a grab to beat her but she was held back by Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Hey, cool it," warned Krillin, "She's pregnant, y'know."

"Pregnant!" cried Chi-Chi outraged, "Isn't she too old?'

"I'll show you too old," yelled Bulma as she tightened her fists and made a grab for Chi-Chi to beat her but she was held back by Gohan.

Krillin abandoned the melee, leaving Master Roshi to fend for himself. He dashed over to Vegeta, "Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"She can handle herself," he smiled and turned towards the house.

"Yeah, but Chi-Chi's like the strongest woman on the planet!"

Vegeta's only response was a low chuckle.

Krillin scratched his head and hunched his shoulders. He could best as well forget it, if the husband hadn't the least bit of worry, why should he? With a tap on the shoulder, he stopped Vegeta.

"Hey, I guess I'll come too. By the way, do all the women of her race look like that?" he asked with guilty eyes that shifted off in one corner.

Vegeta responded as though bored, "Yes, all the Mezorans have cat-like ears. It is their distinguishing feature such as ours was the tail."

"Yeah, the ears. That was what I was so talking about!" Krillin said, scratching his head and closing his eyes, ashamed at himself for even asking.

"Can I come too!" called out Master Roshi lustfully.

Vegeta held down his head and grunted, "Ugh! I can't believe the men of this planet." He turned to Goku, "Is that your reason for wanting to go too?"

"It better not be!" yelled Chi-Chi as she broke away from Master Roshi and dashed over to her husband, pulling on his ear.

Extremely embarrassed, he struggled to get away from his wife, "No, no, I swear. I was hoping that I could get in on a piece of the action. With all that stolen power he got from the Mezorans for those 3 years means he should definitely be super strong now. Besides, I was hoping we could visit Dende and Piccolo on New Namek, that's all."

Chi-Chi let go of him, reluctantly believing his story, "Humph."

"When they are through, they will be back on their own time," Vegeta said.

"Aw!" wailed Goku like a child, "But can I still come? I want to fight this Great Ruler guy." He twiddled with his fingers anxiously.

"No!" yelled Vegeta. He opened the door to the house and cocked his head back at the others behind him, "And who doesn't belong here, get off my property or I'll blast you all to oblivion."

"What about me!" begged Goten.

"You practically live here," he casually said and disappeared inside.

The two boys celebrated and flew in.

Frantically, Krillin said a quick goodbye to everyone, "Well, it's been a trip. Got to go, bye!" He flew off hastily.

"Come on, let's go home," Chi-Chi said, pouting as she was making her way to the airplane.

Pan waved at her father, "Bye, bye, daddy!" This was the only thing to change the woman's entire disposition.

"You want to come with us, sweetie?" she asked happily.

"You don't mind do you, son?" asked Goku.

"Not a problem with me," Gohan waved goodbye to the little girl and he took off.

"In that thing! It's going to take ages to get home," complained Goku, eye-balling the yellow plane with disgust. He rubbed his hands across his stomach as it growled loudly, "And I'm starving." Resting one hand against the vehicle with the other to his forehead in preparation to perform the instant transmission, he asked, "And whose is this anyway?" And they disappeared.

"Bye, guys," Bulma waved merrily after them and she joined her family inside the house. Soon the crowded driveway was as tranquil as though nothing had happened to begin with. The only reminder of the ordeal was the crack in the pavement. However, Master Roshi was the lone straggler as he looked around with his fist against his chin as though deep in thought. He scratched his wild beard as he turned to each recently vacated spot. Holding down his head, he pondered a while. With sudden realisation, he yelled, "Wait! What about my house!"

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Movie; Creator of characters Mela, Fahren and the Great Ruler; and Bulma's super awesome cannon gun that's as strong as Goku and Vegeta at their best : Chrissi B (c) August 2015


	3. Movie Special: The Legacy of a Prince

**MOVIE SPECIAL: The Legacy of a Prince**

 **Genre: Suspense/Drama**

* * *

"You wretched woman," the King growled as his powerful arm tightened around the woman's neck, "You were supposed to kill that brat not send him away."

He slapped her face with such force that sent her flying across the vast expanse of the room. She landed with a heavy thump on the cold, hard marble. She had already suffered immensely with tell-tale signs about her body but she was not giving up so easily. She leapt to her feet and lunged forward at her aggressor, the intense determination burning in her eyes.

"I am nothing like you - you sick, twisted man." Her tight fist connected a powerful punch but the King merely laughed it off, much to her surprise and horror.

With immense speed, his knee sunk into the depths of her stomach, "We are of royal blood and yet you dishonoured me. That brat is even weaker than any low-level! What a disgrace!"

His mighty words pierced much deeper than the wounds she sustained. She clutched at her stomach in an effort to calm the anguish and struggled to get to her feet, "Please," she begged, "Think about what you are doing, for once in your life. I am still your Queen and we can always have another."

He was not perturbed by her pleads for mercy or her sickening sobs as he approached her with a steadily growing blast embedded in his outstretched palm.

A small boy who was watching safely hidden from behind one of the many towering pillars abandoned his post and ran towards the scene. Fear was evident in his young eyes but he recognized that something had to be done and he was the only one who could make a difference. With a leap, he bounded head first towards the King's chest but he was sent away like an annoying pest with one strike.

The single blow was more than enough to render his body useless. Tears sprung to life as he watched helplessly as the blast was released, consuming the woman and drowning her devastating screams.

"Humph, no worries. With such a pathetic power level, he is sure to die wherever miserable place he was sent off to," the King callously declared as he smirked at the lifeless body. He turned his head towards the boy behind him who flinched at the edge of the cruel, taunting tone in his voice, "Never disappoint me, son. Never."

The boy nodded and hastily, though with much difficulty, struggled to his feet. He bowed in earnest, disguising his pain, "Yes, father."

The confident strides of the King echoed in the quiet. He bent down to the child's height, resting a deceptively reassuring hand on his shoulder, "If it wasn't for your impressive reading as a babe, you would have been dead long time. Remember that!"

Taking a quick glance away from his father's haunting eyes, he noticed the woman on the floor. His tough disposition melted away as he could not hold back the tears any longer. With a grunt, his father slapped him with such intensity that it sent him tumbling down, leaving behind a red mark on the cheek. This only made the whimpers louder much to the King's annoyance. A heavy foot swallowed the child's body and edged him deeper into the marble as it started to give away under the pressure.

"Tears are for the weak," his father ignored his muffled shrieks, "A true warrior has no feelings. And the sooner you learn that, the better."

He kicked the boy to the other side of the room with his body coming to an abrupt stop at the feet of the terrified guards that looked on. Quickly recuperating from their lapse of judgment, as they were about to make a grab for the child, they stiffened their poses as the King drew closer. They were stationed with large staffs in tow at the two, large pillars at the jambs of the entrance. Their identical uniforms paled in comparison to the flaunt of the King's cape and shiny, white boots.

His arms buckling beneath him, the boy surrendered to his injuries and slumped against the floor. However, in an attempt to prove his worth, a gloved hand wiped at the tears on his swollen cheek. Even as he did this, the tears continued to fall freely, prompting the King to crush the child in a powerful chokehold.

"With that stupid woman out the way, I now have full control over you." He smirked, "Play time is over. Your real training begins immediately. You may very well be our only hope against Frieza one day."

He shouted at one of the guards to dispose of the mess, motioning towards the woman and ordered the other to take his son to the highest level of training.

"But, sire, he is only a child," the guard quivered.

"No, he is a warrior. He may even become the legendary super saiyan one day. And that day has to be sooner rather than later."

"But, sire, that kind of training will be too much for h..." He was unable to utter the last of his sentence as he succumbed to his immediate death by a powerful blast through the heart.

Wasting no time, the surviving soldier, who was caught up in fear had attempted to dash forward to the fallen Queen to fulfill his orders but he was also blasted. The King bent down to the boy once more and forced him to look about the room, "Let this be a lesson to you, son. The weak must perish."

"Yes, father," he murmured weakly.

Pushing open the massive doors with one kick, the King trodded along boisterously, a firm grip on the child's cape. His pace quickened somewhat as he made his way past curious onlookers and questioning glares as if their disapproval fuelled his eagerness. With another aggressive entrance, he dropped the boy much to the disturbance of the two beings who had been intently punching in numbers into the computer's databases on the sides of odd, cone-shaped rooms. These rooms resembled a secluded space cordoned off by thick, perspex glass and decorated with a plethora of buttons, an obvious indication of the advanced technology.

The King shoved the boy into one of these rooms and slammed the door shut behind him, turning the wheel on the outside to ensure it was secured. He ordered the confused and terrified servants to start the Elite Training.

"But, sire," the raspy voice of the odd lizard-like creature started, "You are aware that Prince Vegeta is nothing more than a child, sire." He ensured to emphasize the repetition of the man's title upon feeling the extent of an unnerving glare.

"Do you dare defy me?" the King questioned stubbornly.

"No, sire, no." He promptly hit a switch on the machine and ten green pods were dropped from an overhanging tube. These pods bubbled and burst and were quickly replaced by the sight of ten green, identical creatures who were all eyeing the boy thirstily for battle. Compelled to intervene, the other servant hovered an uncontrollably fumbling hand over a large, round button which stood out amongst the sea of grey and white.

"Touch that and die," the King bellowed which sent the man scampering off to a corner.

The King watched impatiently as the green men, who were not much taller than his son, gathered about the boy. The look of terror in the boy's eyes frustrated him, 'You are on par in strength with my own, even as a mere toddler but you do not have enough fighting knowledge to do anything about it - it is that woman's fault, even though she was the highest female in rank, she possessed a weak heart and ultimately bore me a disgrace. However, your mother was a real fighter, in spirit anyway, and hence why you were born with an impressive power level.'

The creatures' nods confirmed their devilish intentions to each other and in unison attacked the boy. Unsure of how to handle so many at once, the boy had collapsed almost as soon as the fight had began.

"Can't you see they are toying with him, sire? This training level even gives General Nappa a bother," wailed the lizard-like servant.

"Humph."

Withdrawing from their assault, the creatures backed off and eyed the pathetic child with discontentment but they laughed nonetheless. A small grunt stifled their riot and they looked on, intrigued, licking their lips.

"Impressive that a child so young can defy such a thrashing," the servant gasped in awe, "Even so, sire, his relentless spirit will soon fade if subjected to another beating and he will surely perish."

The King's fists trembled under pressure, 'If you fail to tap in to your true potential now, nothing will ever wake them and you must _die_ for the weak must perish and under these turbulent of times I do not tolerate weakness in the slightest.'

The young prince heard his father's words roared through him as the creatures drew nearer. "The weak must perish" played over and over in his mind and he succumbed to the fear that he was about to meet his fate. He reminded himself that he was too weak to save his mother far less than to fend off his father. A mixture of pain and remorse swept through him like a tidal wave and he yelled fiercely, reawakening his tears. Unaware of the massive ball of energy released from within his being, the creatures were slammed into the glass, causing the very structure to crack away to bits.

"Did...Did he just do that!" the servant asked in complete shock, "All ten saibamen?"

The King's worried frown lingered into a cunning smile. The saibamen quickly regained their footing and ready to relinquish their suppressed power in utter vengeance. With a firm hand on the red button, the creatures had been reduced to nothing more than fading smoke before the child's scared eyes. The King pulled open the door to the room and grabbed the boy, pulling him into a tight hug, "I am proud of you, my son - you will be the one to defeat Frieza one day but you must learn to possess the heart of a true warrior and forget stupid emotions - the only emotion is your passion for killing the weak and I will instill this in you."

"Yes, father." The boy nodded, still trembling from the experience; he did not begin to understand how he had survived.

The two servants looked on wide-eyed and dumbfounded as the King exited with the boy in tow, this time cradling him protectively in his large arms. They exchanged worrisome glances at each other, unsure if the spectacle they had witnessed had truly transpired and wishing desperately that it hadn't.

* * *

Vegeta retreated to a dark room, the only light dotted on several silhouetted devices, and slumped down on the iron slab that served as a bed. His bleeding arm hung limp at his side and he grimaced at the touch of it. Despite his best efforts, he was unable to avoid contact as he heaved the shattered battle armour over his head. Ultimately, he had to lift both arms and he yelled out in agony as he did so. Now lighter, he rested his head against the steel wall trying desperately to regain control of his breathing. He tossed aside the heavy burden, thankful that the ordeal was finally over.

"Damn it," he swore out loud as a tattered glove wiped away the blood from his forehead. He wiped the mess carelessly into his dark overalls.

The murmuring of mechanics alerted him that another had entered the room but his stoic expression had not shifted in the slightest. The beeping of the chipped, red device propped over one eye grew louder as the swift attack drew nearer to his face. He caught the fist of the intruder and by the radiance of his aura he was staring into the face of a beautiful girl. Her dark hair hung loosely about her enticed grin and her battle stance indicated that she was ready for a fight. She was adorned in a uniform identical to his own but there was no indication that she had suffered in any way whatsoever. Wasting no time, she excitedly released a quick succession of jabs and kicks but the prince had blocked them easily even with one arm.

Narrowing her eyes, now intent on exacting punishment, her aura surged thus casting a brief, orange glow that outshone his own. She lunged forward with a hefty punch that sent him to his knees. She connected several well-served blows, the rush of victory coursing through her, daring her to keep going.

Growling in frustration and impatience, Vegeta caught the girl in his stiff fist which she could not avoid. She was sent sailing back at the same speed she was attacking and slammed into the steel floor. He picked himself up, still trying to catch his breath and made his way towards her. He saw the pain etched on her face as she got to her feet.

Oddly calm, Vegeta did not appear to react when she took hold of his injured arm. She kissed his shoulder and caressed the bruises.

"Ooh, my prince, you have most certainly become a lot stronger," she said soothingly, "No wonder why Frieza has decided you could handle a purge single-handedly."

He growled, "And you haven't excelled one bit, Sharma."

"Well, I'm not a Saiyan," she remarked, the sarcasm so thick it could not go unnoticed.

"So that's your pathetic excuse," he scoffed. He shrugged her off of his shoulder and pushed her away with a powerful shove.

The hurt in her eyes were undeniable and she questioned his motives, "I don't understand. I am a powerful asset to Frieza and long before your stupid father abandoned you here."

"Don't speak ill of my father, girl!" he yelled in annoyance, "He was a great man and I vow to be just like him in every way."

"Don't go twisting my words," she snapped, "I was only making a point. Yes, King Vegeta was admirable but he should have never given you up so easily. My parents traded me and it couldn't have been a worst deal."

"Humph. The worst deal was the one I made for you."

His frank words struck her nerves, "W-What did you say?"

"You heard me. Yes, I did fight for you fair and square but you are no longer of importance to me."

"What?" her eyes widened in shock.

"I need someone who can keep up with me. My father would be very disappointed in such a weakling such as yourself. You are no longer worthy to be my mate."

She slowly trekked over to him and hugged him from behind, clasping her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his back and wept, "But I love you, my prince."

"Humph. Love? What a pathetic word. You were just someone I spent my time with to relieve stress." He shrugged her off and exited the room. Heartbroken, the girl fell to her knees, too distraught to accept the rejection.

Vegeta made his way down the massive corridor that housed numerous rooms on either side. A worrisome thought overtook him, 'A whole decade and I have not even come close to this power of which my father spoke. He would be most disappointed in me - relying on self-inflicted zenkai boosts. I couldn't be more pathetic.'

His fists tightened in rage, 'I hate these purges - I never feel pride after such kills. I am a man, I should be living by my own rules, I should not be taking orders from no one. I would rather these challenging opponents live to fight again than to dispose of them so senselessly, but after all it comes with the territory.' He recalled his father's words, "The weak must perish."

"Prince Vegeta!" A deep voice called over to him and a man three times his height and built bowed towards him.

"Stop your bootlicking, Nappa," he growled, "I have told you countless times I am Vegeta to you."

"Yes, sir." He then realised his mistake, "I mean, yes of course."

The large man slipped out a piece of paper from within the confines of his armour and unfolded it. On it was a list with several items striked through. Vegeta glowered at the sight of it, "So no luck then."

"Raditz and I just got back and no trace of any saiyans on the planets nearby. It is futile to continue to search as it has been brought to my attention that many of the babes were thwarted by the Galactic Police even before they could reach their targets."

Vegeta thought a while, "So either way this is all a waste! Five years I've had this damn thing in my possession, feeling so clever to outwit the great Frieza but for what! Soon enough he will catch on when he makes it to those planets and there is no saiyan to be had."

"We would just explain to him about the police then," Nappa offered.

"That's good," he commended him, "However, I want you and Raditz to keep up with these searches but I beg of you to please keep it on the down low. We do not want any locals trying to tip off Frieza again, we may not be so lucky next time."

"Yes, sir!" he bellowed and then flushed furiously, "I mean yes Vegeta, as you wish."

"Prince Vegeta!" a guard ran towards him with a disquieted look on his face, "Lord Frieza will like to have a word with you."

"Right now?" barked Vegeta.

"Yes, yes," the man stammered, sweating profusely.

"Very well." With a flick of his cape, Vegeta abandoned his conversation with Nappa and made his way to who had summoned him.

"Who's he kidding?" Raditz appeared from behind Nappa as the guard retreated.

"Huh," Nappa was unaware of his comrade's presence at first, "So you were listening in, were you? Good, with these modifications to the scouter it means I don't have to repeat myself every time."

Raditz agreed and clicked the lone button on the device that hung tightly to his right ear with a glass counterpart that extended over the eye. It was a direct replica to that of Vegeta's and Nappa's.

"And the best part, any traces of the conversation are immediately encrypted. We were lucky to have harboured that Liplian from Narwok - his technology was the only thing that kept him alive for so long."

Nappa nodded with a devious smirk on his face, "That's my prince, he sure is one smart cookie. However, I do not understand why he is so invested in recruiting low-level saiyan scums!"

His choice of words, infuriated Raditz, "I'll have you know I was born as one of those low-level scums and look at me now. I have been promoted as a middle-class warrior. And besides it would be a breath of fresh air to see some more of us around here."

"I suppose."

"Besides the prince has a brother who was a low-level just the same," Raditz mocked, incurring Nappa's wrath. With one powerful thud he was thrown into the steel walls of the ship.

"I will do anything for my prince!" he growled, the words slipping off of his tongue with authority as though it was a daily mantra, "And you should be ashamed of yourself."

Raditz was visibly shaken by the ordeal and struggled to compose himself after his release. However, in an arrogant gist he bellowed, "What is so bad about being under Frieza's rule anyway? We get to kill as much as we like and we live like Kings."

"Live like kings? You call this living like kings!" bellowed Nappa.

"All you can eat and plenty of girls," a devious smirk crept on his face.

"Yes and at least a dozen purges a day. What a life!" he mocked.

"Exactly. Isn't that what we live for? Come on, you know I'm right. Am I correct in assuming that the King would have loved to have Frieza's position?"

Nappa froze, "W-Who told you that?"

"I'm a low-level not a mindless ape," he retorted. He turned away from his comrade and made his way down the corridor with a portentous smirk.

Unable to fully comprehend how such information could have been uncovered, Nappa growled under his breath, "I will have to tell the prince the truth one day."

* * *

With a formal bow, Vegeta greeted the back of a man who hovered three feet above the floor in a legless seat.

"Ah, Vegeta," the chilling voice hissed as he swung around to face his minion and motioned him to stand.

Vegeta obliged and made eye contact with the unsettling gaze hidden beneath a large exoskeleton with pointed, dark horns on either side. A face that had been the brunt of so many nightmares.

"I am proud to see how you have grown up. Never saying no to a purge. Your father will be so proud," his black lips pinned together in a tight smile, much to Vegeta's hidden rage; it was not as if he had a choice in the matter.

"I push you the hardest because I have complete faith in you. Who knows, one day you will join the ranks of the Ginyu Force. One day."

His mockery and laughter insulted Vegeta to the core and he shook to maintain his malicious desires. He despised the creature that was before him and he could not wait until the day that he no longer had to bow down to him. "The weak must perish" pounded in his ears and fear overtook him. His greatest fear was that he will always be too weak and ultimately die at the hands of Frieza.

"Now, Prince Vegeta, I have another assignment for you," he looked out through the vast window at the bright, blue orbs, "Planet Zexes and Planet Turnon must be wiped clean by night fall."

"But - but -" he stammered but tried his best not to make it obvious, "I only just returned from a purge...on my own." He emphasized the latter.

"But you are on such a perfect streak - don't mess it up now," Frieza leered.

Vegeta caught the glimpse of the two burly men that flanked Frieza. He knew them to be none other than Dodoria and Zarbon, Frieza's most feared henchmen. They smiled evilly towards him and he hesitantly nodded, "As you wish, my lord."

Upon his departure he heard the remark "stupid monkey" and his temper flared. His aura edged into the steel walls of the ship which begun to melt under the pressure.

'Why all the senseless killing, destroying planets and rendering races extinct when I know firsthand the true hurt of such loss. But that's just it, I can afford to grieve my people because I survived even if it was by mere luck. Of course,' he smiled victoriously, 'I need to create survivors and I think I know just how I will do so.'

Darting towards his room, newfound euphoria urged him on. Recovering the armour, he ran towards the space shuttle and employed one of the several space pods; machines shaped in a perfect circle with enough head room to sit one person. Knowing that time was short, he needed to hurry if his plans were to have any effect whatsoever. Not waiting for the countdown, Vegeta slammed his fist on the take-off button much to the terror of the onlooking servants that manned such operations. In the nick of time, the hatch was opened, avoiding any collision.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry!" yelled one of the servants but he was met with curious, baffled faces.

After a hard landing, Vegeta was subjected to the icy cold conditions of the planet. For protection, he hung his cape over himself, securing it in place by hooking it to a pointed tip of his armour to which he peeled off easily with the edge of his finger nail. He shuddered as the chilly winds blew down on him and to the realisation that it was late in the afternoon. He growled, "Damn it. I must only have 2 hours, if so much. Damn you, Frieza!"

He jumped out of the space pod and slipped the controller beneath his bloodied jumpsuit. He took to the sky and the beeping of his scouter brought a satisfied smile to his face. Leaving behind the jagged, icy mountains with great speed, he was embarking on a small village where odd-looking, humanoid-fish hybrid inhabitants were bustling to and fro. He alighted much to their surprise and they were clearly offended by the difference in his appearance. One man stepped forward amongst the quivering townsfolk and took aim at Vegeta.

Dodging the blow easily, Vegeta was not so happy at being attacked, 'Don't these good-for-nothing people realise that I am here to save them?'

"Look you fools, why are you fighting me? Because I do not look like you - how pathetic. Listen to me, this planet will face extinction in a matter of mere minutes."

"And that's exactly why we're attacking," smirked the man. He turned to his fellow men and bellowed assertively, "Do you not recognise the armour? He is a member of the PTO!"

By mention of this, several people scampered with the women taking hold of their offspring in the midst of the chaos. They found refuge in the nearby buildings and spied nervously at the impending battle. However, just as many people gathered about the man and by the looks on their faces and their stances they were ready to fight, equipped with everything from clubs to spears.

"No, you fools!" Vegeta yelled but it was too late as all of them pounced at the same time. He fought off as many of them as he could but became overwhelmed with the added exertion to his body. Determining the quickest end to the assault, his aura burst sending many to their feet but the men were persistent and moreover several others descended into the ever growing crowd. Ultimately, he was met with several blows as everyone was determined to get their hands or weapons on him but he dared not give up. Regaining the edge in the battle, Vegeta swiftly defeated them all.

The weakened groaned in agony as they laid in heaps on the ground. He made his way to the trembling man, the very one who started the fight to begin with so gallantly. He rested his foot on the man's chest, his golden tipped boot inches from his nose. The pectoral fins on the man's puffy cheeks twitched furiously as he pled for mercy.

"Shut up!" yelled Vegeta, "I am not here to kill you people unless of course you wish to die."

The man showed his confusion and the onlookers loudly whimpered at his words. He turned around to face the villagers, "Do you people have any underground facilities, any deep gorges, anything like that?"

"Y-Yes," a woman shivered as she stepped out of the crowd towards him, the others in awe of her bravery.

"Good," Vegeta smirked, "Take these people and warn as many as you can on this planet. I can only give you 15 minutes as your insolent fight has eroded precious time."

"15 minutes!" the woman trembled violently.

He rested firm hands on her shoulders, ignoring the pain of the injured arm and looked into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. Just gather as many survivors as possible and gather underground. I have no choice but to wipe out whoever is left," he said calmly but he knew that his words were far from soothing.

The woman nodded and joined in the chaos of the running people. The men from the fight helped each other to their feet and picked up to the skies in awesome speed. Soon the village was deserted and Vegeta lagged behind them to ensure that they were indeed on their way to safety. The people had retreated to a small crack in the side of a massive icy mountain, which seemed to be the norm for the planet's landscapes.

He hovered before them and give them one final warning, "You do realise that you need to stay under wraps for a while."

They nodded with understanding.

"Good." A sense of relief and victory swept through him, a feeling he had never experienced in his life. Upon his departure, he noticed several others were on their way towards the shelter. As he travelled along, he was glad that quite a few had received the alert and were making their way into their private escapes. With a heavy heart, he formed a blast in either palm and aimed it below. The planet shook from the force of the explosions as they were sent off one by one, second after second.

Breathing heavily after his rampage, Vegeta alighted in a part of the planet that was in the advanced stages of thawing. He took rest on the gray sand and listened to the bubbling waterfall for a while before taking out the controller. It was a bittersweet moment; such peace after such death. The space pod crashed beside him and he hastily entered the vehicle. Dashing off, he reflected that it was the first time in his life he was leaving a desolate planet with a smile on his face.

Upon exiting the space pod, he was met with a completely different climate. He shivered just the same when he noticed the sun was already setting. "Damn it."

He jumped out of the space pod and dashed off in a haste, the warm air engulfing him. At the first sign of life, he begged frantically as to where their leader was to which he received many puzzled looks. Checking his scouter, Vegeta soon realised that the creature had no understanding of his language and he fought to read the symbols that appeared before him.

"Ah, yes," the creature boy's face shone with understanding.

"Where to?" he asked.

The boy pointed, "50 divisions from here. It is a long way, mister."

"Thanks, kid."

He did not need any further directions as a massive castle came into view. Ignoring the numerous guards, although with the occasional retaliation, he made his way inside. After aggressive interrogations, he was soon led to their leader.

He bowed before the creature which was considerably larger than his counterparts whose eyes scanned him from head to foot and readied their weapons.

"Your planet has very little time, sire. I wish for your people to be taken underground for your safety. At the very least, I can offer the royal clan this privilege."

The King grunted, "Our people are very technologically advanced. There is nothing our genius cannot overcome."

Vegeta thought a while, "Can you create a holographic projection of this entire planet in ruins presented to any onlooker while making your escape?"

"Hmmm." The King pondered, "Very wise, indeed."

He called over to one of the nearby guards who hasitly approached, "Hilemo, get hold of the Chief Magician this instant and demand him to do as the saiyan has requested."

"Thank you," Vegeta said politely.

"No, thank you," the King nodded, "I know of your people's extinction, prince. It must take great guts to stand up against Frieza to help us. You are always in our debt."

Vegeta nodded.

As he sped off, the deepening orange of the sky grew fainter but his spirits grew brighter. Out of nowhere, he was stunned by a sudden flash of light that swept around him. He smiled when he realised that they had indeed successfully put the plan into action. To the naked eye, the city was already engulfed in flames and completely thrashed.

'I saved them all and I did not have to expend any more energy.'

He sighed with relief as he reentered the space pod. He could not be any happier and he laughed, 'Oh look, the mighty Frieza - I've saved billions under your nose. And there's not a damn you could do to stop me.''

Returning to his superior's quarters, he knelt before Frieza on trembling knees. He took note that the creature to which he was subjected to serve was not in his customary black seat and immediately fear tore through him.

"Good work, Vegeta," Frieza praised him, "A complete scan reveals no survivors. I'm impressed but you should have been quicker."

With a powerful kick, Vegeta was sent flailing to the other side of the large room hitting his head against the steel walls. Dodoria and Zarbon chuckled at the sight. Vegeta struggled to his feet, wiping off the blood from about his mouth.

"I won't do any more, I do not wish for the saiyan to achieve any zenkai boosts on my behalf," Frieza snarled, "Guards!"

The doors to the room swung open and in ran two eager men, decked in the familiar uniform.

"Take this monkey to the hydraulic chambers."

"Yes, sire!"

With Vegeta hooked on the arm of either guard he was dragged out, his blood leaving behind a sorry trail. His head was lolling to one side as he fought to regain full consciousness but that did not stop him from coming up with a plan. Sudden jerks forged his escape out of the guards' strong grips but he fell aimlessly on all fours. He looked up with a vicious countenance that intimidated them into retreating but they stopped upon hearing his request.

"I do not need no stupid machine to heal just yet. Come and retrieve me from my room in 10."

They nodded as they watched him plodding along in painful effort, using the steel wall as his guide.

He retreated to the confines of his room once again and fell to the floor. With a trembling fist, he pounded himself without cease, releasing an overflow of blood as he coughed. Charging a sizeable blast, a faint smile crept on his face. The blast slammed him into the steel wall behind, his indent evident. Pinned in position, he collapsed, almost dead.

* * *

Bright light poured through the massive expanse of the window which caused Vegeta to wake with a start. Shielding his eyes, he noticed the ship was shaking violently beneath him and he jumped to his feet. For the first time in his life he was experiencing the sensation of daylight in his room. He looked about him curiously, the sight of the small compartment seemed so unfamiliar. Anticipation ripping away at him, he pulled open the lone closet in the room and pulled on his jumpsuit and armour and lastly his white gloves and boots. He dashed out to find many other confused looks on warriors and servants alike.

"Servant," he grabbed hold of one of the creatures, "What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know," he stammered, "Please, Prince Vegeta, do not harm me."

Vegeta threw him down and made his way towards the main chamber but he was shocked when he saw the doors to the room were opened and inside was vacated. He was especially surprised by the empty, black seat of Frieza.

"Looking for someone?" Dodoria asked with a wide grin expanding his large, pink head.

"Get out of my way," he retorted and dashed down the halls. He checked his scouter and smiled in earnest upon discovering what he wanted. He zipped past the dining area and past servants fuming over the molten heat of creating weaponry. After several flights down, he finally made it to the base of the ship.

An arrow on his scouter led the way and as the beeping grew louder he punched the lone button to shut it off completely. He chose to hide behind a large pillar just behind his intended target and he waited, his heart thumping out of his chest.

"And you must be..." He heard Frieza's voice.

"You can call me the Great Ruler, the emperor of this planet." His eyes widened at the mention of this name for he had no idea of whom this could be.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The sing song lure in Frieza's voice disgusted him, he knew that he was up to no good.

"Yes, likewise, my lord." He could not see them but he was sure that the man bowed.

"So are you aware of the arrangement? 80/20. While I get stronger, you will be, ah...catching up."

The cold laughter sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, my lord. That is the agreement."

"Good. Vegeta!"

Shocked at the bellowing of his name, he remained in place, too afraid to move and more so at being found out.

"Clever, trying to suppress your reading? You are too much of a rookie to even know how to do so correctly." Frieza laughed, "Now come out."

Vegeta crept towards his overseer at an incredibly slow pace.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed before him.

"I don't enjoy being spied on," he smirked, "Now get up."

Vegeta obeyed and caught a glance at this Great Ruler. He appeared as no threat whatsoever and he scoffed at the cat-like ears the man possessed.

"I apologise, my lord. I wanted to eh, ask you a question."

"Yes..."

"Ah, well, what's the purpose for landing the entire ship here? You could have sent me to do the job if it was too much of a hassle."

"You will need to rebuild your credibility before I trust you with another mission. I have had to destroy over a dozen planets because of you." The anger in his tone rattled Vegeta.

"W-What?"

"Didn't think I wouldn't discover your treason against me? You've been creating survivors under my nose, have you? Well, don't try that here, there's no need. This is our new home."

"It - it was a miscalculation," he lied foolishly.

"Miscalculation? For two years?" he scoffed at the idea, "You were trying to save their lives. I can't sell a planet with survivors on it, you idiot. I expected better from you. How your father would be so ashamed to see how wimpy of a man his son has become!"

"I wasn't trying to save them, sire, I was-"

"Silence!" he snapped, "I've decided to let bygones be bygones as we embark on a new chapter. You're lucky I don't torture you as I had been planning. And please, don't ever let anything like this happen again."

"Yes, sire." A dark expression crept over him. He had not realised he had been found out and ultimately the lives he thought he had saved were extinguished. It hurt him to the core.

"Can't keep 'em in line, eh?" asked the Great Ruler, brushing aside some of his greying hair.

Frieza turned to Vegeta, "I have decided to stay on Planet Mezora indefinitely. Please pass on the message to the others. Your services have been upgraded to errand boy." He laughed wildly prompting the Great Ruler to join in.

"All of us?" Vegeta was more embarrassed than angry.

"Of course! You think we just skip from planet to planet and never seizing one for ourselves? You are dismissed."

Vegeta did not respond, he didn't have to, the satire was too grim. He retreated back up the flights as was ordered. What was nagging him was exactly why Frieza wanted to live on a particular planet when in the two decades he had been on board they had never once left the emptiness of space. 'What are you up to Frieza! Damn you!'

The first odd thing he noticed about the planet was the calm and quiet and given the circumstances he did not know if it was welcoming or not. The very thought that Frieza had insisted they take over Mezora left him dazed and irritated. The purple sun shone down on him making him feel sick to the stomach; the impending fate of the planet unnerved his ego. He knew firsthand what happened to the people when given over to the new buyers - and Frieza was the new buyer.

'Within the last two years, I had caused lives rather than saved them.' He started to feel empty inside, the pain was far greater than what he felt upon learning the demise of his own planet. He pondered, 'Is Frieza correct that my father would be disappointed in my show of weakness?' He was confused and it showed as his confident strides slowed to a crawl, 'I was raised to be a soulless, cold-hearted killer not a saviour - I was taught to be that way because that is the true strength of a warrior but even so I have remained a lot weaker than Frieza over the years. Too many years.'

His contemplation was momentarily interrupted by the outcries of young children. He recognized some of Frieza's henchmen terrorizing the locals. He felt pity as massive arms compressed a boy's head, reducing it to a pulp.

'Damn you, Vegeta. Your sickening, petty emotions have rendered you useless. The weak must perish.' Despite his best efforts, the display of cruelty affected him and he struggled against the urge to ignore it and walk away, 'What is wrong with me?'

He studied the scene for a while longer, the screams of the women edging into him, 'I never enjoyed killing but because of that I have ruined my honour to my father. I am suppose to be a brutal villain and now look at me cowering as if I have a heart.'

He heard his father's words ringing through his head, "The weak must perish."

After a hefty blow, a woman fell to her knees pleading for mercy. In an instant, he was reminded of his mother in a similar position. He had never recalled such a memory before but he started to feel a familiar burning rage inside of him. In that moment, his doubts were laid to rest and he responded to the haunt of his father's words, "In battle - as part of the job. And this is no job."

In a dash, he deflected the blast to the large soldier much to the grateful women's surprise. A swift uppercut sent the man on his back leaving more than enough time for him to attack the others.

"Prince Vegeta, always playing the role of traitor. Frieza will have your head," threatened one of the men.

"In that case..." Vegeta aimed a blast through the man's armour and ultimately his heart.

Scrambling to their feet, the surviving two were already making a quick escape but they were caught in the explosion of a massive blast.

"Thank you!" a woman clutched at his cape, wiping her tears against the red cloth without a care.

Unsure of how to react to such a massive show of gratitude, he shoved the woman off of him and walked away ignoring their praises. It was beyond anything he had ever experienced within the last eight years of creating survivors and he purposefully fed himself misguided reasoning, "I am doing this to one-up Frieza, nothing more."

The cries of warriors snapped him back to reality and he hurried towards the scene. He was immediately shocked to see four of Frieza's henchmen having a hard time against one.

"Beautiful girl," he said out loud, "But now the question is, can you keep it up?"

The movements of the girl was like greased lightning and no one came close to connecting a blow. Deciding it was time to put an end to the drawn out battle, she unleashed impressive blows sending the men to their feet. She was surveying the damage and decided to retreat but she was caught from behind by an unseen fifth soldier. As she struggled to escape the tight clutches of her captor, the fallen had resumed their footing and approached her with taunting expletives.

A powerful punch to the stomach knocked all the wind out of her. As her attacker was about to repeat the gruelling blow, she caught his arm between her legs and with a twist, a loud snap sent the man in a yelling fit. He was quickly hushed by a powerful kick to the head and slipped into unconsciousness. Making use of the opportunity, her pink aura flared and with great effort sent her distracted captor toppling over on his back. Escape was but a brief dream as the other two pummelled her. At the sight of blood, the men let up and guffawed as the other kicked her from behind. She fell to her knees, coughing up blood that stained her long, pink hair as it blew wildly in the aftermath of the blast.

As the explosion settled so too did the laughter of the men when they noticed Vegeta before them.

"Pathetic. The five of you against one girl," he smirked and made quick work of the men. He made sure not to make the same mistake of offering peaceful surrender and blasted each man in the head.

The girl grabbed onto his person as support to regain her footing, her cat-like ears twitching excitedly, "Thank you."

"Who's to say I didn't want you for myself?"

He unleashed a quick succession of kicks and jabs but every single blow was blocked perfectly.

"Hit me, woman!" he begged but she would not give in.

The back and forth continued for some time before he lost his patience entirely and aimed a fiery blast at her head. They locked eyes but hers remained in the same calm and collected manner upon her rescue.

"I enjoy the look of terror on my victims, woman!" he bellowed, "And yet you do not flinch?"

"I have read your memories and I am assured that you have no intentions to hurt me."

With the blast reduced to nothing, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into a nearby tree and wedged his knee into her stomach, "Not going to hurt you, eh!"

"You are merely trying to intimidate me. I can hear it in your voice, you never believe a damn you're saying."

He growled at her comment and slapped her, sending her reeling to the ground and kicked her aside.

"Well then, teach me how to intimidate in battle then." He pouted sinisterly, "I demand you train me or I will take you as my own and don't worry, I won't hurt you!"

Fear crept over her face for she understood his intention to violate her. She nodded quickly.

"Now, that's the look of respect," he smiled and offered his hand, helping the girl to her feet.

They locked eyes once more.

"I wish to encounter an engineer of your people - I've been told by the locals his name is Ratio."

"For - for what reason?" her voice quaked. Where she was not showing fear before, she most certainly was now.

"I've spent the last few hours collecting the intelligence of this planet. Your pathetic powers are absolutely useless and thus I require the work of technology to exact my escape routes as soon as possible."

"Escape routes?" she asked meekly.

"You were right in thinking I was not going to hurt you but don't push your luck with that stinking attitude. I am part of the infamous planet pirates, the PTO - Planet Trade Organization. Planets are destroyed to bits or simply wiped clean for resale. I have been creating survivors for the last several years and in many instances in vain. For some reason we have settled here, but I still fear that your planet will suffer the same fate. Not knowing which will befall your people, I need the assurance of both escape methods."

"Both?"

"For a long time throughout a purge - the wiping out of all lifeforms, I would use whatever methods there were to get people to go underground. This way their power level, no matter how high, would not be detected by the spy bots sent out afterwards to approve the handywork. However, planets are often extinguished and many times on a whim and so I had to think ahead. The only means to survive such was to escape the planet itself. Applying the technology of our single-manned space pods I've had the most brilliant create a mass production of an attachable base. This will enable anything, within good reason, to be airborne within seconds which is more than enough time as a planet depending on size can take up to thirty minutes to be demolished."

She nodded and a sense of calm returned over her. She clasped her hands over his, "I am most impressed by your diligence. Tell me kind sir, what is your name?"

He snatched his hand out of hers, "I am not kind, I am a ruthless warrior and that is all you should ever know me to be. " He punched her in the stomach with great force, "And if you must know, I am Prince Vegeta of an extinct warrior race."

She fell to her knees, grabbing her stomach in agony but it did not deter her from attacking at full speed.

"Hmm, not this again," he said as he easily blocked the blows, a direct reversal of the battle before. However, with a direct lash to the face, he noticed the fight was taking on a different course. She was gaining the upper hand with each well-served blow regardless of his own speed. Declaring victory, she rested one foot on his cheek as he looked on both baffled and furious.

"I am Mela. Mela Mitra of the Mezorans, a mystical warrior race. And never underestimate a woman."

"Damn you, woman!" he growled between heavy pants.

She offered her hand to which he refused. He struggled to his feet hastily, his ego bruised at how much effort it took.

"Was your planet abolished as well?" she asked, her countenance as serious as his.

He looked up at her, the vengeance in his eyes, 'She is most certainly stronger than I. I was right in deciding that she should train me. The fool - she can kill me right now but having heard my plans on saving her people has blinded her warrior's pride.'

"Of course not," he said brashly, "Our people had very strong ties with Frieza. It was destroyed by a meteor 19 years ago."

"I am so sorry," she tried to touch his hand once more and yet again it was slapped away.

Disgusted by her tears, he yelled, "Stop your blubbering you pitiful woman! I have never shed not even one tear for them so why must you."

She eyed him curiously, "I suppose because the pain runs even deeper than you care to admit."

"Don't pretend you know me just because you can perform magic tricks and get up in my mind," he said coldly, "Now where to to this Ratio? And if you don't know, lead me to someone who does."

"I have already passed on my memories of our conversation and he will come to us."

He eyed her with great suspicion, "What sort of warrior race could you people possibly be? Passing on memories, reading memories? What good is that in battle?"

Mela smiled deviously, "I've unlocked a new power so useful in battle that it can prevent one in the first place."

His shock propelled him to beg to see such a feat.

"When you are on the verge of defeating me in battle, I will reveal that technique. By then I should have much more control over it."

He grunted at her confidence, "I will surpass your power in no time, so don't get so cocky."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Once again he pushed her away.

"Need I remind you who can beat who?"

He growled and allowed the girl to take him along, "I will kill you the second I surpass your strength."

"My father is times stronger than I so I would be careful if I were you."

"Humph."

An uncomfortable silence took over before she pointed out in a frank tone, "Besides as I've said before I know you will not hurt me, hence why I am so willing to help you to begin with."

"Don't give me that crap!" he snapped, "You are only toying along with me so that I would go ahead with the escape plans I revealed to you."

"Why must you think with such paranoia. You saved my life, I am your ally now and forever."

"Humph."

She fumed as they continued on their way until he rudely asked her if she did not know how to fly.

"What for? My home is right here." She motioned to a house a few feet from them.

He growled in annoyance.

"You are welcomed here until the arrival of Ratio."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"If you insist, well sleep outside!" she yelled angrily.

He growled once more and folded his arms like a stubborn child in the middle of a tantrum. She retreated into the residence and slammed the door behind her.

After much brooding, Vegeta decided to follow but was met with a sharp lash on his hand upon entering.

"Do you have no manners? This is not your home - you are a guest here."

"Humph. Guest? Need I remind you that Lord Frieza has taken control over this pathetic world and as a soldier under his wing I have the rights to everything on this miserable planet."

Mela growled but nonetheless motioned him in the house.

"My father will be here shortly. He has been training my brother most vigorously as of late."

Vegeta smiled and slumped down into a comfortable seat, "Training? Perhaps you people really are a warrior race."

"Very much so," she answered. She made her way to a nearby room and returned with some neatly folded clothes. She flung the heap onto his lap.

"Are you a servant that you bring me attire?" he asked with curiousity.

"Humph. Servant? What kind of egotistical, self-centered brute are you!" she yelled, "I am merely showing you kindness. Ratio is a very formidable man and your attire in that hideous uniform of those tyrants will not help the situation."

"Very well," he murmured. Spying the clothes with a questioning glare he made his way to one of the vacant rooms.

"What a vile man!" she pondered, "And yet he risks his life by helping others? Most confusing."

* * *

A fierce kick sent Vegeta tossing and turning in a turbulent somersault. Mela grinned at the success of her attack and with tightened fists in battle stance she waited patiently for him to retaliate. Vegeta dashed forward and punched her with all of his strength but Mela was neither perturbed nor interested and she gave a mock yawn.

"I finally landed a punch on you and it is useless," he cursed himself, "I am really pathetic."

"You really are the prince of self-loathing, y'know," she said but her voice trailed off as she was distracted by something in the distant fields.

Vegeta looked up to see what had caught her attention, "Do you know them?"

"No, they are of the next village but something is wrong," she said with sadness in her eyes.

Two young girls were drudging their feet through the dirt as though they weighed a ton as they trekked through the pathway that led from the forest to the clearing to where they were training. The youngest child started reeling over and as her eyes drooped, Mela dashed forward and caught the little girl in her arms. The other girl soon fell on her shoulder.

Vegeta approached her, "This could very well be the work of Frieza's men. I've seen them do this despicable madness before."

Mela shook her head and cried, "But they're just children." Without looking behind her to face him, her voice was tense as she continued, "Vegeta, I want you to find out who these girls belong to. They deserve a funeral."

"Can't you just do your mind control thing and stop wasting time! I need to train," he growled.

"Training is over until further notice," she announced in a determined tone. She stood with both girls in tow and she rested them in his hands. She leapt into the air and flew off in a flurry.

Vegeta shrugged the children off of him and they fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked at them with intense sadness and took to the skies in pursuit.

"Damn you, do not follow me," Mela protested when he appeared in front of her, bringing her to a complete halt.

"Trust me when I say that Frieza is too powerful," Vegeta warned.

"Who said I was going to Frieza?" She looked away.

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, "You forget that I am a warrior? That vengeance in your eyes I've come to know so well over the last few days."

She looked down as though ashamed, "How powerful can one man be?"

"His right-hand lackeys are thrice my power, so you could imagine."

"Why have they chosen to come to this planet?" she lamented.

"I wish I knew the answer to that but stop your pathetic woes and stop wasting my time." He made a grab for her hand but she pulled away.

"I will speak to the Great Ruler and warn him about these men as well as to give out an official alert to warn our people."

"The Great Ruler?" Vegeta asked with shock. He had recalled the conversation when the ship landed on the planet on its first day. The man speaking to Frieza had referred to himself by that title, "I will come as well."

She nodded and he followed behind her.

They alighted before a massive castle-like structure that stood out like a sore thumb amongst the rugged landscape and rural villages. Upon a few inquiries to the attendants, they were led towards the room where the Great Ruler abided.

"He is our emperor, so behave yourself," she informed him before the doors were opened for them by a guard.

Bowing in respect, Mela greeted the Great Ruler. Following her lead, Vegeta bowed in the same fashion but was not too eager on having to do so in the first place.

"Welcome, welcome." The voice was an exact replica to that of the man he had overheard and upon seeing him, that quick glance he managed to sneak reinforced his features in his mind.

"I hope this is urgent my dear girl," he said in a weary tone. He retreated from the large window and came towards a large, golden chair embedded in the middle of the room. Before sitting, two servants made sure the cloth and tapestry about the throne were perfectly laid. They hurriedly took off his shoes and washed his feet with readied water and hurried over to one side, standing with their arms ceremoniously hanging at their sides and their heads held high with rapt attention on their emperor. They mimicked the statuesque poses of the other men that lined the massive room.

Vegeta fidgeted when his eyes met with the Great Ruler; had he been recognised?

"Yes, my lord," Mela approached him in an esteemed manner despite her anxiety, "You have given an alert to our people that Frieza and his men will be amongst us and that they will bring no harm. However, my lord, I am afraid that that is not entirely so. My good friend," she motioned to Vegeta, "and I have seen for ourselves that his men are attacking our people, killing our children."

The Great Ruler lifted a leery eye as though very disturbed by the news, "That can't be. Describe for me what you have seen."

"Just minutes ago, two young girls dead. He, on the other hand, battled PTO warriors in order to save lives."

"That - that is an outrage!" he grumbled, "I should have known not to have trusted the word of that blasted lizard. However, I have no power to negotiate - Frieza has for some reason, set his sights on our planet and nothing I have said has persuaded him to go elsewhere."

Vegeta tried his hardest to hide his anger, he knew without a doubt that that was a lie.

"However," he continued, "In the case of the two girls it may have very well been the result of this new plague. It has been brought to my attention by several worldwide that many have fallen weak and mostly affect the youth or the old."

"Plague?" Mela was surprised, "Is this plague anything to do with Frieza, my lord?"

The suspicion in her tone caused a storm to brew in the mind of the Great Ruler which was well-noted by Vegeta.

"My dear, don't be so bent out of shape. This plague is not coincidental with Frieza's arrival as many on his ship have fallen victim as well."

Mela turned back to catch a glimpse of Vegeta's expression and when she saw what she wanted, she returned her attention to the Great Ruler. Vegeta's perplexed expression revealed that he had no idea about this plague either.

"We are in cohort with Ratio as we speak, my lord. I request statutory permission by you to ask him to start experimenting on finding a cure to this _plague_." Every time the word was uttered from her mouth she said it with extreme disdain.

"Most certainly. I already have signed and sealed his certification. As you are here, I will pass it on to you to pass on to him. My guards will follow up to rectify receipt. Mells!" he bellowed to one of the servants who scampered over to a large piece of furniture that resembled a chest-of-drawers of sorts. After a quick search he retrieved a document embedded in a golden covering and presented it to his master.

"Thank you, my lord," Mela said with gratitude upon receiving the document, "And moreover, my father and I will become even stronger. Thus far we have discovered a new technique that I think will be most useful. I assure you that once perfected, we will make it seem as if Frieza had never even been here to begin with."

This news held his interest greatly, "And what is this technique, young woman?"

"I am not sure of its true name but my brother has deemed it the "time displacement" technique. Thus far I have been able to merely take a peep a few seconds into someone's past but it is not just simply a peak, it is as if I were present in that moment, as if I had replaced the present. I know it seems quite odd to accept, my lord, but I believe our powers have new heights to reach."

Vegeta looked up at her with understanding, 'So was this what she was referring to when she mentioned the ability to make it seem as though a fight had never even taken place? What a pack of nonsense - are these people sure that they are warriors or magicians!'

"That can be most useful," he smiled serenely although he looked troubled, "I will try to attain this ability as well although I know perfectly well that no one on this world is nowhere near the strength of you and your father. However, I believe I have a means of acquiring such at a much faster pace these days - my different approach in training is taking me on an entirely unique path."

"Yes, my lord," she smiled with satisfaction, "I wish to train alongside you."

"Yes, of course, once every fortnight to continue to assess how we are progressing."

"Thank you. I am most glad I came for this visit," she bowed to which Vegeta felt compelled to mimic.

"Thank you both for your news," he said and once more he and Vegeta locked eyes. He was most certain now that the man had indeed recognised him as one of Frieza's men and he revealed this to Mela on the flight home.

"The Great Ruler is a symbol of peace and hope to our people, we never question him for there is no need to. Are - are you sure it was him?"

"Positive. He had struck a deal with the tyrant. My only wish is that it is not similar to that of my father's. My people agreed to wage planets and yield them in his honour in exchange for decent technology and money which we sorely lacked after just overcoming a lingering war. The deal was sweet to the ears because my people love a good fight and enjoyed the very essence of killing and to become fat off it was too good to pass up."

"You speak with such pride but your eyes give away your shame," she said causing him to turn away from her.

"Stop your idle chatter, woman! I have warned you on countless occasions that I am the Prince of the greatest warrior race in all of history so do not mock my very honour and tell me that I am ashamed of my own people."

"Not necessarily of your people, your father."

"My father," he huffed, "He is my pride and idol. I have lived every day in his footsteps, to speak as he did, to walk as he did and to fight as he did."

"That explains why you often contradict yourself."

"What?" He did not like what he was hearing and his body shook with the rage he was steadily losing grip of.

"When you are fighting you are an entirely different man, you would say anything to intimidate your opponent even against your own beliefs. Case in point, when we first fought you accosted me yet I had already known you meant no harm."

"Shut up!" he yelled and grabbed her about the arms and squeezed as tightly as he could.

She grimaced in pain and then her aura flared pushing him off.

"I am much stronger than you so don't push your luck," she lectured.

"Humph," he said with an evil glare, his harsh breathing becoming more intense.

Mela smirked, "Want to fight me? For real this time?"

"Stop mocking me!" he yelled, "I am the Prince of all saiyans, show a little respect, woman!"

"Make me!"

He tried to connect several punches but missed by a large margin each time. He then released multiple blasts which were deflected with ease. Not fast enough, he was struck by his own attacks and was sent sailing towards the village below. Mela dove after him and tried to catch him before he made impact but he used the opportune moment to release a powerful blast point blank.

He smiled wickedly, "You still think that I am your saviour, you stupid woman!"

"Very much so." Her grin was the first thing he noticed as the smoke cleared, "Why then are you holding back against me?"

"Holding back?" he growled in rage, "How dare you say I am holding back? Of what reason must I hold back?"

"This one." She drew closer to him and their lips became one as they shared a passionate kiss with Vegeta gently cradling her head.

Giggling, she bashfully turned away, "I've been meaning to do that for a while now. How romantic, the girl finally kisses her hero!"

Vegeta growled in a somewhat playful manner, "What a phenomenon. How can you be such a gifted fighter and then act like a - like a -"

"A girl." She giggled once more, her head drawing nearer to his, "I just wanted to say thanks, but it is I who should be saying thanks. You are an extremely great kisser."

Vegeta smirked, his entire countenance now relaxed, "Well, what do you expect, but don't ever make the mistake that I have any affection towards you. I have no interest in stupid emotions but I am interested in other things."

His lustful glares angered her and she turned away with her arms folded, "In your dreams!"

"Exactly. And didn't you put those dreams in my head in the first place?" He said softly as he hugged her from behind, his lips brushing against her ears which twitched excitedly.

"You're not as dumb as you look," she smirked, "You are right. My people not only have the ability to see and pass on memories but also twist them up or even in my case...invent them?"

"How can it be a memory if it hasn't happened yet?" he continued in his drawling tone.

"You'll see." She smiled deviously as she turned around to face him, "Soon enough."

Escaping from his arms she sped away in a hurried flight. Vegeta growled in mock annoyance and dashed after her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Mela and Vegeta were constantly in the throes of competition whether it was training under the hot sun or by the chill of the night, pushing their speeds to a breaking point in flight or even seeing who will be the first to finish when eating. Often times, Vegeta failed miserably to keep up against her and the Great Ruler on the occasions of his visits.

"I don't think I've ever trained so steadily in all my life. Day and night, rain or shine - I need a break," Mela wailed as she finished off her bowl and laid it on top of the pile before her which was far fewer than the pile next to her. Not receiving a response, she was determined to stir on a conversation.

"Man, this is definitely one thing you've got me beat at," she smiled serenely.

Vegeta was still wolfing down from yet another bowl and paused briefly to protest, "I am a man. Men eat."

Licking his lips, he tossed the now empty bowl on top of the others and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You know what I think, I think it's a Saiyan thing," she remarked with lurking mischief. Noticing his shifty gaze, she pressed on, "Come on, it's been two months and yet you do not entrust me with your past. All I hear from time to time is about how you're warriors. I already know that much but that couldn't have just been all there was to your race, could it?"

"Fighting is in our blood from the day we are born. And I will fight every day until I finally defeat Frieza. And nothing will stand in my way!"

"I don't doubt that," she said calmly and touched his arm causing him to look up at her, breaking him away from his intense anger, "You do not cease training not even for a little bit."

"Frieza does not cease to live even for a bit and he just seems to get stronger by just sitting there while I work like a dog to keep up."

A dark expression drained her cheery grin, "Can't you ever just forget about that demon when you are away from that ship? We have not encountered any more of his men torturing my people and I do believe that this is your chance at peace."

"Peace?" he asked like he had no idea what the word meant.

"Whatever this deal was between the Great Ruler and Frieza it has not resulted in us sending off our offspring to battle or forcing us to wipe out other planets. Everything is just calm and peaceful as though he was not here."

"And that's what bugs me," he admitted, "I can't quit my suspicions. You just don't know what he's capable of."

She touched his arm, "But I know what you're capable of. You're getting better with every fight."

He smiled, the tightened muscles in his face relaxed in entirety but his words remained just as frank, "Marry me."

After a momentary pause, she rejoiced, her ears twitching wildly, "Took you long enough!" She hugged him tightly to which he blushed furiously. Grabbing hold of his arm, she dragged him out of the house.

"Father!" she called over to him excitedly.

The large man towered at a whopping seven feet with muscles built like steel. He was training with his young son who was having a hard time trying to land a blow. In the purple afternoon glow, the boy resembled Mela almost as if it were her twin, the most distinguishing difference was his short, brown hair.

"Why so happy, sis?" the boy asked clearly feeding off of her joy, breaking away from his attempted punch.

She leapt towards them, her eyes wide with the anticipation, "Father, we have fallen in love and the prince has come to ask permission in my hand in marriage!" Vegeta cringed upon hearing the words "fallen in love" but he was shaken out of it when Mela made a move to hold his hand. Once again, he slapped it away but it did not seem to upset her joy in the slightest.

"Is that so, my boy!" The large man drew nearer to the couple, his massive arms patted down on his shoulders.

Vegeta bowed, "I wish to marry your daughter, sir."

"You do not need to be so formal my boy!" He chuckled with a deep, booming laugh, "I could not have asked for a better man for my daughter to marry. The man who saved her life and working towards saving the lives of my people. And he is a prince!"

"Thank you, sir."

Vegeta dug into his left boot and retrieved a flat, crystalline brooch that sparkled with dazzling white light. Standing, he tugged at the circular jewelry and to their surprise it was opened. In a soft, satin pouch that lined the inside, a beautiful diamond-studded ring was revealed. The swarm of interlocking colours mesmerized them, leaving them speechless.

"It's beautiful!" Mela declared, her ears twitching so wildly that her pink hair swung back and forth about her face.

"When this ring touches your finger by the laws of my people and of my lineage we are effectively wedded," he announced as he took hold of her left hand in a gentle grasp.

"So soon? I mean, are you sure you don't need some time to think this over?"

Vegeta huffed at the thought, "I know what I want woman and I want you."

She smiled and allowed the ring to be placed on her and dabbed at the happy tears that cascaded down her reddened cheeks .

"Where in the world did you get something like this?" She asked, daring not to look away from the impressive rock.

"My mother," he answered bluntly.

"You've never mentioned her before."

"All I remember of her is a fleeting face that was there one minute and never to be seen again but my father always praised her brute strength and vigour for fighting."

"Thank you for entrusting this to me," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "My husband."

"We will have a grand celebration!" Her father triumphantly raised his arms.

"There is no need, really," Vegeta quickly objected, the embarrassment in his tone went over their heads.

"Ah, come on, my boy." The man patted his back lovingly, "We have accepted your customs and you must accept ours. What do you say?"

Vegeta nodded kindly, "But, sir, I am still a part of the PTO and if word gets out it will endanger your people's lives."

"Ah, I see. Very well. The celebration will only remain in the village then. Sentee, go fetch the servants at once."

Brimming with excitement, the young boy fled into the house.

"But that is still too extravagant."

"There is a saying amongst us, my boy. A man is as strong as his village."

Vegeta understood the notion to mean extreme loyalty amongst the villagers and nodded in agreement.

In a matter of a few hours, the night was transformed into a parade of wonders. By the light of several wood fires, enthusiastic men swung lit blades back and forth much to the pleasure of the onlookers. The high tenor of the sweet notes projected from the methodical tapping on the several indentations on the steel drums set the light mood to which several villagers were dancing. An outdoor roast was determinedly turned by several servants who looked on the display with jealousy.

Plenty clay pitchers topped with red rum and white wine were passed to and fro from child to adult alike. The highlight of the show was the massive table adorned with a mountain of various delicacies. Several children were forced away from the tempting food by intruding mothers that repeatedly warned that the groom must eat first. Overhearing this, Vegeta took up an eager seat as directed by Mela's father.

The large man pulled his daughter closer to him as he shared several stern words with her. Noticing fresh tears, he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. Without warning, the joyous laughter and noisy frolic was replaced by an eerie silence. Looking up, Mela and her father shared the same stunned expressions as everyone around them.

Noticing all eyes were on him, Vegeta looked up while sucking on a bone with an innocent expression of a caught child.

"I somehow figured you were an eater my boy but this much!" Mela's father acknowledged.

Feeling foolish, Vegeta apologised immediately, "I am sorry, I thought this was all mine."

"Not to worry, my boy. The servants will prepare more." He took hold of the two pitchers that were considerably bigger than any other to which Mela and Vegeta were instructed to take hold of. With a smirk, Mela overlapped her arm around his, "Follow my lead."

Vegeta nodded and as they drunk of the beverage, they were flaunted with an outpouring of applause and cheers.

"Now it is official by my people's standard," Mela smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"You do realise that you are killing them?" the Great Ruler asked upon his hurried entrance to the massive quarters on the ship.

"You've finally caught on. If they can't handle the pressure then they must be too weak to begin with. Any warrior can sustain a completely drained body. A little sleep will cure that." Frieza laughed, "And then we can repeatedly suck them dry."

"Very well. Just as long as no fingers point to me," he said with a devious smirk.

"Is that all you were worried about," Frieza said thoughtfully, "I'm impressed - you are not even concerned for your people's lives."

"Power is all that I am concerned with, my lord."

Frieza smiled wickedly, "Hmmm, you remind me very much of myself. I may consider you to take on my legacy once I'm gone, unless of course you can find me a device that grants me immortality as opposed to just abstracting energy."

"Immortality?" the Great Ruler asked stunned, "Why would anyone ever wish to live forever? The Igmites are the most clever and brilliant race in all the universe and not even they know of anything that can do such."

"You are a real treat. I will up the deal - 70/30."

The Great Ruler smiled, "Oh thank you, my lord. However I ask that I continue receiving mine gradually. I do not think my body will be able to withstand such an immense surge of power at once."

"Ah, you don't know what you're missing out on. " Frieza turned to Dodoria and Zarbon, "Tell the servants to send out another 10,000 - I could use another dosage."

"Lord Frieza, you need to be careful. These devices take time to be built - the Igmites will not be able to fulfill their orders at this rate," Zarbon acknowledged, his concern written all over his face.

"Well, let them know that production must not cease simply because we have not yet ordered. What kind of business people are they?" he laughed.

The Great Ruler was beside himself with glee and fought to keep it hidden, 'Frieza, you fool! The Igmites are loyal to me - so while you're waiting for your next shipment, I will be busy getting even stronger and along with my added 30%, I will be on par in power with you soon enough.'

* * *

"Long time, no see, Prince Vegeta," greeted Nappa when he noticed his superior entering the premises.

"Any luck as yet?" he asked sternly.

"No and if we go off any further we will need to explain our whereabouts to Frieza. What will we tell him?"

"Tell him you're going on a vacation," Vegeta sneered with his arms crossed, "Send Raditz this time, that solar system is closest to the planet his brother was sent. It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Chances are he was killed as a babe like the rest of 'em."

"Chances are," he emphasized. Vegeta started walking away when he was stopped.

"I know where you've been spending your time."

Nappa's stern tone alerted him of his intended rebellion but he faced him with an unreadable expression, "You need to learn to live a little, Nappa."

"You were betrothed to an elite and yet you chose warrior trash!" bellowed Nappa, "I promised your father to look out for you when he was forced to hand you over to Frieza and I'll be damned to see you disgrace our race like this."

Vegeta cast an evil glare, "Are you forgetting who is in charge here?"

"Of course not my prince, but I think you are forgetting your honour and I cannot ignore it any longer."

They locked eyes for what seemed an eternity, "Instead of following me around, maybe you should find yourself a mate to satisfy you as well. There's plenty to go around."

Disguising a sudden blush, his voice did not falter in the slightest as he continued to addressed his superior with heated accusations, "I overheard about your heroics. The son of the King does not enjoy killing or is this some sort of ploy to piss off Frieza?"

Vegeta struggled to contain his anger, "Calm down, Nappa and you should know better than to question me!"

"Three years on this planet and I don't think I even know who you are any more." Nappa's stern countenance melted into the forlorn stupor of a disappointed child.

"Too bad," scoffed Vegeta and he made his way out.

"Now I know I have to do this," Nappa mumbled to himself. His heavy feet pounded against the steel floor as he made his way to Frieza's quarters, "Permission to speak, sire."

"What do you want, you overgrown ape!" snapped Frieza as Dodoria and Zarbon snickered.

Falling to his knees and bent over in a respectful bow, Nappa delivered his news, "I have determined where this Mela and Kilo Mitra are."

Frieza's eyes widened and he turned his chair around with a gleeful grin, "Oh goody, now I can finally say goodbye to my dear old friend. You are dismissed until further notice."

Upon the saiyan's departure, Frieza yelled over to Dodoria, "Bring him in."

Obediently, Dodoria flicked the lone switch on the wall directly in front of them. A hidden compartment edged its way forward and finally landed with a loud thump. The metal cage rattled under the pressure of its own weight before it settled to a complete standstill. With the lid unlatched, a badly beaten man fell to his knees and as a greeting was crushed under a heavy foot.

Ignoring his cries, Frieza started, "My men have found the girl and her father. Now let me think, do I still need your services?"

The piercing, silver eyes of the Great Ruler shone with complete fear as he struggled to speak, "At the very least have some honour and let me fight you."

"Hmm," Frieza smiled in earnest and removed his foot willingly, "Being inside of that cage for so long must have completely drained you by now, I don't see why not. What a most precious alloy, even if it did cost me ten planets' worth."

Relieved, the Great Ruler got to his feet, "I can't believe you fell for that stupid trick?"

Frieza and his men shared a knowing look as though they were the only ones in on the joke but just the same they were equally taken aback when the Great Ruler's aura flared impressively.

"You - you've been hiding your power!" squealed Frieza as their scouters broke away to nothing.

Dodoria and Zarbon made a dash forward but was stopped by their master.

"But, sire, no one will come running - no powers can be detected beyond these walls," warned Zarbon.

"Yes, of course. And that is exactly what I need," smirked Frieza. He hopped out of his black seat, his frame considerably smaller than that of the Great Ruler's.

"You think I invited you to this planet to kill me," yelled the Great Ruler, his greying hair flicking around wildly at the upsurge of his power, "I took a peak at your power when I stole one of those blasted devices. I've been using the Igmite technology for years and thanks to your hospitality I have grown exceptionally stronger. I figured I will take the reins after your defeat. I want to rule over an empire not a planet of wimpy warriors."

Frieza laughed wildly, "You think you're the only one who knows how to hide their true strength?"

The onlookers gasped in shock at the awesome aura radiating off of Frieza and despite their efforts were pushed back several feet. They watched with horror as the very built of the man started pulsating, growing to four times in size in a matter of seconds. To accommodate such, his body was swollen to a massive height that towered above them.

"Boo," Frieza said in a more daunting and deeper voice much to the sudden droop of the Great Ruler's cat-like ears. He was trembling at the sight of the monster.

The Great Ruler was snatched up with the massive arm of the new and improved Frieza.

Frieza laughed at the man as he struggled for breath, "Indeed, wimpy warriors."

The aura around the Great Ruler once again surged, searing the skin off of Frieza's arm which aided in his escape.

"Now we're even." He motioned his opponent towards him.

Taking his lead, Frieza lowered his head and charged at full speed, swinging his head from side to side. It was apparent that the Great Ruler not only became more powerful but also much faster as the horns ripped through fading streaks. Launching forward a powerful arm, Frieza was finally able to grasp hold of his opponent.

"Are we?" he grinned.

In response, the Great Ruler fired a massive blast that caught Frieza by surprise and sent him falling flat on his back, rocking the foundation to and fro much to his lackeys' astonishment.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen," chirped the Great Ruler as he dashed forward and in a blink of an eye he was dropping at a considerable rate, sinking his feet into the monster's stomach.

Wide-eyed, a projectile of blood and saliva was forced out by the force of the blow. Mere seconds later, his head was thrashed back and forth by devastating punches and he groaned in agony. Relying on his impressive aura, he successfully sent his attacker sailing off of him and struggled to his feet.

"You - you people can become this strong!"

Landing smoothly having regained full control, the Great Ruler smirked, "Indeed."

His cheeks swollen by the smouldering heat of his rage, Frieza poured out his devious intentions, "Do you know what I did the last time a race dare threatened my power? I reduced them to nothing and I will wipe this stinking planet clean!"

"You need to get through me first!"

The snide remark further infuriated the monster as he stomped around wildly, "You're nothing more than a bunch of scared little pussy-cats!"

"Try looking in the mirror some time," scoffed the Great Ruler.

Frieza dashed forward with incredible speed, much faster than previous attempts but with a gigantic leap the Great Ruler made it over to the other side.

"This is getting old," he smirked. Dashing forward, he pummelled his opponent with a quick succession of jabs and kicks before thrusting him into the wall.

With a wide grin, Frieza grabbed hold with large arms and deciding he had had enough, slammed his knee into his stomach. Not letting up, this attack was repeated several times and immediately followed by a powerful punch to the face. Noticing the now limp body, a tightened fist prepared to clobber but to his dismay the body disappeared as though he never had the man in his grip.

"What the?" he asked perplexed, looking around the room but he was only met with the terrified eyes of his henchmen who shook their arms wildly indicating that they had no idea where the man was.

Growling, he continued his search above and turning swiftly, behind as well. Hearing the whimpers of his men, he returned his attention to them and they were pointing at him.

"Where?" he yelled, the impatience in his voice determined just how desperate he was growing.

Directly behind him, the Great Ruler edged his elbow into the crux of the monster's head and the thickness was cracked by the blow. The hell-raising screams of Frieza sent shivers down his henchmen's spines as they watched helplessly.

"Damn - damn you," he yelled as he spun around the room wildly, clutching at his head but ultimately he was brought to his knees. His rage was quickly replaced by a whimper, "Please, please - do not kill me. I beg of you - we can work together, we can -"

"Sorry but I work alone," the Great Ruler drew closer with a fiery blast growing in his outstretched hand.

The fear on Frieza's face transformed into glee as he watched two massive blasts struck with precision from either side of the Great Ruler. Realising this was his chance to get the upper hand, Frieza charged forward and with a flick of his head, his lengthened horn sunk through the rib cage with a deafening snap.

The yells of the Great Ruler was the only sound loud enough to drown out the slowly cracking away of his chest. With heavy fists, Frieza unleashed powerful punches to the stomach before finally grabbing hold of his person and slamming him into the floor which trembled furiously upon impact to the point of the henchmen losing their footing. Taking him by one leg, he slammed the back of the man into his tightened knee.

"Now die."

As a massive blast was about to be released, a purple glow erupted from within the Great Ruler much to Frieza's questioning glare. The very scene of the battle appeared to have retreated to the moment just before he was hit by the surprise attacks sent by the two henchmen. Flaring his aura, he sent them flying back and upon hitting their heads against the steel walls they fell unconscious. Frieza was already charging at him and about to flick his head to make impact but the attack fazed through him as though he was nothing more than a hologram.

"What!" Frieza's eyes widened at the phenomenon.

"You are forgetting one important thing Frieza, the time displacement is times stronger than anything you could become - it will reverse everything and with a quick change to certain circumstances you will wind up in Hell in no time. I can only go back so far but it has given me more than enough time to pass on my memories and my plans to the girl who has a means of exacting the ability beyond my wildest dreams. So even if you succeed to kill me which you won't, I will still wind up being the one to defeat you, just a couple years earlier."

"Why - can't - I - touch - you!" huffed the monster as his fists continued to faze through the man.

"Time's not up yet," he answered bluntly as he dashed forward connecting well-served blows not easing up in the slightest until the monster fell on its back.

The Great Ruler reduced his aura to nothing and made his way closer, with confident strides that proved that he knew he had already won. He smiled victoriously at the terrified gaze aglow by the light of his ever growing blast. About to release, his arm jerked suddenly thus causing the blast to be reduced to nothing. Looking down, he noticed a sizeable hole just below his shoulder and toppled over.

Grinning, Zarbon was delighted that his attack had done the trick and even more so when he was praised by his master.

Seething with rage, Frieza regained his footing but not without significant difficulty. He grabbed hold of the collar of the fallen man and pulled him closer so that they were face to face.

"Your incentive of widespread power intrigued me as I've only depended on a select few of my crew for so long for I lacked the technology you had in your very possession. I have grown ten times stronger in the three years I've been here as opposed to three decades. I figured you needed me for the money to continue receiving from the Igmites but it turns out you were using me instead. Oh well, you forgot there's more than one way to skin a cat!"

A fiery blast engulfed the man's entire body as he fell to the floor. With a final kick, the Great Ruler was sent sailing through the vast window which was lowered in the nick of time by the activation of a nearby button by Zarbon's firm punch. In seconds, the corpse was reduced to nothing more than a sparkle against the sun's purple rays.

With a sigh, Frieza's original form replaced the monster he had been throughout the battle. However, his tiny body still held as much vigour and authority as he demanded Zarbon to contact Nappa. After a quick fingering of the complicated devices at the helm of the room, Nappa's voice boomed loud and clear over them.

"Yes, Lord Frieza!"

"I need to know the whereabouts of this girl and her father right now. I thought these freaks had a grasp on their powers which were exceptionally useful to us as the Great Ruler so kindly displayed but now I realise that they have the whole darn bucketful. I want them dead! And I want them dead now!"

"Sire, I thought you were going to force them to work alongside us not kill them," the doubt expressed in his words indicated that he was against bringing harm to the intended.

"Oh, I'll kill them alright," he reassured, "Just tell me, right now."

A moment's silence was only interrupted by Dodoria's large frame raking against the wall as he struggled to his feet. Rubbing his head, he was curious about what was going on, "Is the fight over?"

"Shut up, Dodoria!" yelled Frieza angrily, "Nappa! Answer me this instant or I will come and kill you myself."

Immediately a quivering voice sounded on the other end, "The girl is Vegeta's wife and they are expecting, sire."

"What?!" Frieza's black lips throbbed wildly, "That monkey, that two-timing monkey! I've warned him that the consequences for his betrayal will not end well."

"But, sire, the girl has plenty trouble mastering the technique. I overheard things, she is no threat to you, I assure you."

Nappa's sentence was spoken so hurriedly that his words jumbled together but something had caught Frieza's attention, "Is that so? Or are you trying to dissuade me on account of your beloved prince, hmm?"

"No, no," his voice breaking away into a shriek, "I've seen for myself."

"Good work," Frieza's tough countenance melted away into a satisfied smile, "Keep up the surveillance but I do hope she does not perfect this power so soon. I'm sure the prince is looking forward to the birth of that little brat. His wimpy heart must be pouring over with love." he mocked much to Dodoria and Zarbon's giggles.

"But, sire..." Nappa started.

"You do realise that this is to his benefit," he added in a frank tone.

"Of course, I will do anything for my prince!" His voice declared proudly.

"I know you will!" smirked Frieza, "Just know that by the time I'm done with this planet that we will have the beloved killing guru on our hands. We do this in honour of King Vegeta whom I respected highly - his son has grown soft and pathetic to the point of mating with dud."

A grunt approved that his noble rant had more than sealed the deal with the gullible saiyan.

"We'll wait until the time is right, Nappa, we all know how the anticipation of an heir is to royalty. And please, pay some respect to your prince and do not let him in on anything said here."

* * *

Mela's pink aura flared as she sent a massive ball of energy that barely missed Vegeta's head and it burst away to nothing behind them. Clearly fatigued, she settled to the ground and waited. Dashing forward, Vegeta attempted to land a strike and upon noticing that she was sinking back more and more after each blocked attack, he grinned. Breaking away suddenly, a powerful gust of wind escaped his palms sending her back several feet.

He approached the fallen warrior and outstretched a hand, helping her to her feet.

A purple light surrounded the girl much to his amazement but within seconds, the fight had returned to the moment before she released her blast and he was looming above her. Biding her time, she feinted the release of the attack and noticing that he had dodged in the same manner as before she could not help but grin.

"Predictable, aren't you," she mocked and finally sent the ball of energy which made perfect contact.

Waiting for the explosion to subside, she was shocked at the fast approaching fist before her.

"Predictable, indeed," he grinned and released a powerful gust of wind.

As before, he made his way over to her and helped her to her feet.

With a wry smirk, she revealed her use of the technique, "I used my time displacement on you as promised."

The baffled look on his face prompted her to continue, "You have finally beat me in battle and impressively easier than I anticipated."

"Don't worry, I still find you attractive," smirked Vegeta, folding his arms as though pleased with himself.

Rolling her eyes at him, she continued, "We went back in time although not by much and I tried ending the battle with my Mystical Flare manoeuver that you dodged before."

"I didn't dodge it," he pointed out stubbornly.

"No, not just now but before, y'know, before I used time displacement," she smirked much to his annoyance.

"Sounds like a bunch of hogwash, I don't remember a thing."

"Because technically it never even happened." She eased her arm under his and they locked elbows. Noticing that he did not retaliate, she continued to drag him towards the shimmering waters of a nearby brook. Taking up a seat on a large rock, she forced him to sit with her.

"You are lucky that there are many limitations to the technique, even after all of this time I cannot go back but a few minutes. It takes so much focus and if only I could grab onto a host that would make a definite change to past events without having to relive anything. I could just zap back to the present and the consequences of that change would be immediate - at least, that is what the Great Ruler suspected was best to accomplish to defeat Frieza."

Vegeta looked up at her with a questioning glare, "I do not trust that clown!"

"Well, you should," she said gently, "I never told you this but my father and he fought together many moons ago to save our people's lives from a terrible threat. Ever since then, my father vowed to train everyday and I grew up admiring him. We have become strong but have remained outcasts as fighting is most unlike our people as we tend to do so out of duty. The Great Ruler has lent us his servants and is the reason we even eat especially now with a stomach like yours."

"Humph, stupid people. Your warrior spirit is my most favourite quality about you."

She blushed a furious red and looked away but continued her story, "We've trained alongside him all this time. I don't see why you still hold a grudge against this man?"

Noticing she was being ignored she changed the subject, "At the very least Ratio's device will be most helpful. I cannot wait until I harness this power perfectly and retreat to when Frieza first arrived here. I want that bastard dead as much as anyone else."

"As long as you promise to let that honour fall upon me," demanded Vegeta, "When you do this magic trick, make sure to include me as well. I want to fight that bastard."

"I was not told to fight, simply strike when least expected. It is the only choice we have against such a threat."

"Against Frieza?" he asked bewildered, "Is that your great plan? Something as stupid as a surprise attack will not work on him, I can assure you that. Perhaps take it as far back as to when his power was at least halved."

"I cannot go so far back or at least I am not sure and besides if Frieza is defeated then, chances are you would never have come to this planet and we will never have met."

"So what!" barked Vegeta.

Mela was visibly hurt by his words, "So...us won't exist, this baby won't exist." She pressed her free hand against the flow of her dress and caressed the slight bump of her stomach, "Whatever I change will remain as is, as though that was the original course of history. Are you seriously willing to get rid of me for the sake of destroying that villain?"

"I told you countless times, I don't give a damn about who stands in my way. My only purpose in this life is to kill Frieza - nothing more."

An awkward silence drifted between them.

"So you're not happy about the baby?" she finally asked, looking up at him so that their eyes would meet.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, woman!" he addressed frankly, "I cannot wait to see the fruition of my lineage. He is sure to be an exceptionally powerful warrior and if I should die at the hands of Frieza, the boy will surely grow up and succeed where I failed. The honour of killing Frieza is his birthright as bestowed upon me by my own father, I bestow it upon him."

Mela smiled warmly and noticing the sincerity in his eyes, she could not help but giggle, "Why are you always so serious? You've been wearing that same scowl since the day I met you. Don't you ever show your true emotions?"

Thinking a while, Vegeta answered bleakly, "I never learnt how to."

She rested her head on his shoulder and drew even closer, "Even if I don't understand you, I still love you."

His entire body tensed up at the mention of her words.

"Oh, no, are you coming down with the plague?" she asked worried, checking his vitals for confirmation.

He slapped away her hand and frowned, "I told you from the start that I am not interested in stupid emotions, woman!"

Her perplexed grin drifted into a full laugh, "What a silly man! That's what you're acting on about? Just because you don't say it, I know you love me."

He turned away his head from her and pouted like a child who was experiencing not getting what they want for the first time in their life, "Really? Why do you say that?"

Mela slipped her arm further down his and paused once their fingers were overlapping. They looked at one another lovingly. A small grin appeared on his face but it was quickly replaced with a scowl upon hearing an interrupting low hum as though someone was clearing their throat to get their attention. He snatched his hand away and turned his back to her.

"Seriously," groaned Mela.

"Will you stop your idle humdrum and put the damn necklace on already!" he barked.

"Monkey tail!" she retorted. The might of her words caused his tail to stiffened.

"Cat ears!" he retorted. The might of his words caused her ears to stick out.

"You two fight like children," muttered the tall man behind them. He was holding a silver, three tier pendant necklace embedded with a single, yellow stone at the very bottom.

"And he is suppose to be oh so smart, enough to be your apprentice, Ratio?" she asked.

"I am not brilliant in the least, woman. Tactics in every area is the key to survival," Vegeta angrily shared.

Ratio could not help but chuckle at the sight of the two.

"Odd, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before," she pointed out.

"One cannot be serious all the time," he said with a light-hearted sigh.

"Well you don't know him well enough!" she fumed much to Vegeta's intensified pout.

"The Klonkindine jewel should make time displacement a cinch," Ratio explained.

"And why is that?" Vegeta asked, intrigued as Mela hooked the necklace about her neck.

"Each Mezoran is born under a certain moon and as such a special stone assigned at birth. Hers is the Klonkindine, a fine specimen as clear as the waters. It has been believed for generations that once melted to the core these jewels will effectively aid in our mystical powers. However, no one of recent times has experimented with such because the jewels take longer than a year to fully come to a boiling point and thus start its breakdown. I was able to invent a device with heat powerful enough to melt gold in seconds and quickened the process. And now, there it is..."

"Anything?" Vegeta asked her.

"I'll give it a try," she said and purple light gathered about her before the mystified eyes of the men. She disappeared and then reappeared suddenly.

"What the hell did you just do?" gasped Vegeta.

"Time displacement, but it was different somehow." She turned to Ratio and held his hands, "Thank you, kind sir, with more practice I shall surely attain my desired intent in no time."

Vegeta grinned, "Good, I can't wait to crush that lizard."

* * *

"You're very excited tonight, aren't you little guy?" Mela happily hummed as she rubbed her stomach, "Don't worry, your father will be back soon. You know, sometimes I wonder if I married a man or a robot - he's been training even harder though he surpassed my strength months ago. He's a workaholic, that's for sure."

She gently positioned herself against the wall for a more comfortable seating and she continued cooing, "I wonder what you're going to look like - we've been dying to know for so long and in a few days we will finally have you, my little prince. I only hope you take after your mother - can you imagine the stares with you walking around the village with a monkey tail?"

Suddenly she became aware of an unnerving sensation and she spied about her. The orange glow of the moon guided her over the silhouettes of the room but she was not convinced that all was as it seemed. Catching sight of a sudden movement she fired a blast. Noticing that her blast exploded upon impact and followed by an angry groan she made her way off the bed in a hurry.

Prepared in battle stance, she cried out at the darkness, "Dirty tricks don't work with me, now fight me you cowards."

Sudden flashes of colour alerted her that they were three of them and all were approaching at once. She swiftly blocked their punches and returned the favour. Balancing herself with finesse, she side kicked the men and finished them off with a sliver of energy that pierced their hearts. Using her aura, she was not pleased when she recognised the familiar uniforms and scouters.

"Frieza's men," she grumbled and by the light of her aura radiating off of her hand, she made her way to the door. Slowly caressing her stomach, she continued to talk to her unborn child in a sing-song voice, "Everything's going to be OK, son. Somehow you knew, didn't you?"

She made her way through the dark house until white light caught her attention. Reducing her aura to nothing, she hid against the back of a large cupboard. Waiting with bated breath as the light's rays danced along the walls of the house, she nodded to herself and launched forward but her fist was caught with ease.

"Mela?"

"Dad!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, sis," called over her brother.

"Sentee," she said and hugged him as well.

"Any clue about any of this?" her father asked, his eyes gave away his fear and anger but his voice was firm and calm.

Mela shook her head, "But I do know that they are Frieza's men."

"Well, they've come to the wrong house," he said with a confident smirk.

"Is that so?" a voice startled the trio. It was a short man with indigo, scaly skin like a fish fresh out of the water. His squid-like face was stretched with a conniving smile as he stood with his palm aimed towards them.

With impressive speed, Mela's father had grabbed the alien in a stronghold and Sentee made quick work of unleashing powerful blows in the stomach.

"Why have you come here?" Mela asked, her tone was as icy as her stare.

"You're just going to have to kill me!" his smile did not waver in the slightest.

"Mela!" yelled her father in the same breath that she noticed the light of an approaching blast from behind her. She ducked in the nick of time but she was devastated when the blast consumed her father and sent him falling to the floor.

Using the distraction to his advantage, the alien dashed off and escaped through the back door.

The siblings hurried to aid the fallen man to his feet.

"Are you OK?" Sentee asked, the worry evident in his voice.

The man sent a ball of energy before him and they heard a loud thump and an aggravated scream, "I am now."

"Come on, he went this way!" Mela hooked her shoulder under her father's head for support as they made their way out of the house. The second they exited they were met with several spears edged into their throats and they whimpered loudly, unable to move to even see the face of their assailants.

"Ready Dad," she said, her voice strained by the added pressure.

"Ready," he confirmed. The father and daughter auras intertwined as it flared up into a single force and burst outwardly.

They heard several shouts of agony and the clanking of fallen metal reassured them that they were freed.

Mela reached out to her father again but he denied her advances with the promise that he was in a stable condition and ready to fight. Waiting to strike as the men clambered to their feet again they were shocked by the sudden expanse of pink light and ultimately an explosion. The men had died but they could not see who was the one who came to their rescue.

"Frieza doesn't like losers on his team," a rough voice answered their silent questions.

As the silhouette of a towering, chubby man stepped forward, they noticed odd, cone-shaped spikes about his pink head. However, it was the realisation of the armour he wore that made them gasp.

"You killed your own men?" Mela asked, disgusted.

"We don't tolerate redundancy in the workforce," he snickered as though his comment was a joke.

"Did the Great Ruler not assured that your kind won't hurt our people any longer?" Kilo asked.

"The Great Ruler invited me to this planet with the promise of absorbing great power. I overlooked the pathetic power levels and against my better judgment I decided to take up residence. I'm surprised his absence went unnoticed; he became a burden, sadly and I do not like my servants turning against me," a piercing voice erupted over them.

"What?" spat Kilo.

'So Vegeta was right not to trust him after all,' Mela realised with a heavy heart as she looked into the face of the evil tyrant that she knew was Frieza. She started to wave about her hands wildly and a purple mist erupted over her but as sudden as it appeared it was gone the second golden cuffs tightened about her wrists.

"H-How?"

"How did I know?" Frieza smirked as he hovered closer to the girl in his black seat, "A very talented spy of mine has determined how you go about using this time displacement technique of yours. Besides, you should be a lot more grateful - had you perfected the magic trick sooner, the moment of your death would not be as sweet."

"Who told you about the time displacement technique?" Kilo asked, not disguising his intense rage any longer.

"That's an easy one if you really think about it." Frieza shook a mocking finger at them and with that very finger was able to deflect a speedy kick at his head.

"Pathetic, boy," he laughed, sinking his fist into the boy's stomach.

"Sentee," cried out Kilo as his daughter looked on with tears in her eyes as the boy laid in spasms on the ground.

"The man of the hour is about to arrive, Lord Frieza," a deep voice alerted from behind as he tossed aside his long green braid in vain pleasure over his beeping scouter.

The aura around Kilo surged once more, his muscles tensed and steadily growing. He pounced towards Frieza and in awesome speed too fast to track he tried to land a blow. Finally tired from his attempt, he backed off. Noticing he could not get a hit he made his way over to the overweight henchman and pummelled him mercilessly. Following his lead, Mela dashed forward and started attacking the newcomer with vicious might.

Mela was about to exact the fatal blow but her arm hung limp at her side and she held her shoulder in agony. As she fell, she heard the loud cry of her father and she knew that he had experienced the same.

"Touch even a hair on Dodoria and Zarbon again and it will be plenty worse, I assure you," warned Frieza.

Completely worn by the onslaught, the two henchmen dropped to their knees, desperately trying to catch their breaths as several of their comrades poured around them, trapping them in a a small circle. Several Mezorans were taken hostage and looked on with trembling feet.

As if the crowd's presence spurred on his desire to fulfill their lust for entertainment, Frieza fired a beam of energy towards Mela. She was forced to her knees and tried as she might she could not stand much to the snickers of the soldiers. Those who cried out at the girl's anguish was quickly hushed with a mighty blow and thus the other villagers decided it was best to keep silent.

"Frieza, you foul-!" started Kilo as he noticed the damage caused to his daughter's feet.

"No worries, she's the special attraction for tonight's show," Frieza laughed wildly.

Seething with rage, he dashed forward again and repeated his manoeuver with added speed but the result was the same. Soon after the man settled, Frieza flicked his finger at the tip of his nose and sent him sailing away, crashing through the house.

"Dad!" cried Mela.

Suddenly a blue light erupted above their heads and they watched in awe and fear as an enormous ball of energy drew closer towards them. However, it seemed to be aimed only for Frieza as it touched down on his head and thus his entire body. The earth shook violently as the ball edged closer to the ground. Swirling with impressive power, the ball exploded forcing the onlookers to both look away and shield their person.

As the smoke cleared, Mela noticed a familiar silhouette drawing closer and she reached out her arms, anticipating the embrace but the clasps were still bounded. However, she still received the warm hug she hoped for as Vegeta edged through the opening her hands created.

"Fly away as far as you can," he commanded, tugging at the rings fastened about her wrists but they would not budge. He was about to fire a blast at them but he was interrupted by the chilling voice behind them.

"I've spent 45 long months on this miserable planet but I guess it was not in vain as I have grown to a level I never thought was possible."

Vegeta rocked with rage as he tightened his fists, ready to strike.

"You want to fight me, Vegeta," Frieza mocked, "And you call yourself a saiyan. Show this girl what a true saiyan does and kill her then we can fight."

"What?" his eyes widened at the gall of the order.

"Either that or I will torture you bit by bit in front of her and then do the same to her," his blackened lips pursed tightly into an evil grin.

"You sick -" Vegeta started and his aura flared and he dashed forward in impressive speed. Not sitting it out as he had done with Kilo, Frieza easily connected several blows. However, Vegeta was persistent and he pursued repeatedly which only resulted in heavy bruising and bleeding injuries. Finally, he landed on the ground, clearly exhausted. Leaping out of his seat and leaping behind him, Frieza lashed the full length of his tail into his back which dug him a few feet into the earth.

"It's a great deal considering your past miscalculations," sneered Frieza, watching his feeble attempts to get back up with keen interest.

In record time, Vegeta regained his footing and launched forward in an attempt to hit the tyrant again, "Damn you, Frieza, keep still."

"You keep still." With a sharp flick of his tail, he tightened his grip around Vegeta's throat, "You think you're such the hot shot, hmm. Winning every fight you've ever gone into, hmmm. You should have known better about me by now." Frieza slammed him with heavy fists.

"Dodoria, how about you start with an eye," Frieza exclaimed. The large mass of the pink soldier made its way over to Vegeta but he was stopped by his master, "No, no, the girl."

"What!" Vegeta had been prepared for the blow and now he watched helplessly as the man made his way over to his wife.

"Damn you, Frieza, you said you would torture me first!"

"Well, I lied. Did your soft heartedness made you gullible as well?" His laughter ignited the raucous snickers of the two henchmen.

Dodoria forcefully held up Mela's head and was charging a blast with his finger extended before her right eye.

"Please, Frieza. Do not do this, you can do as you wish to me. With her arms tied she is not a threat to you in the slightest."

"True," he said casually, "But this is quite fun to watch. I am going to rip out every bit of humanity you have - this is the only way that you can continue working for me."

Vegeta squirmed in a grand effort to escape the chokehold and in fake mercy he was thrown to one side, finally freed.

"You should say thanks to my spy for that nifty tip on how to detain the girl's powers, he has done exceptionally."

Vegeta followed the motioning hand of the tyrant and his entire body shook with rage upon noticing who the culprit was amongst the sea of men. His expression was of one who was plummeted with a ton of bricks as he noticed the sadistic smirk on the man's face.

"I will do anything for you, prince. This is the only way, I can assure you," Nappa said, his arms folded in a confident stance.

His body trembling in anger, he pounded his fists in the earth. Like a madman, he maniacally laughed as he raised his hand towards the fellow saiyan.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked the purple alien next to him.

"He's only angry now, but my prince will not hurt m-"

"You imbecile, watch out!"

Nappa may have evaded the blast but he still paid dire consequences. His slow reaction had cost him his entire clump of dark hair and in its place was a red mark down the center of his scalp. Fanning his head as though it were on fire, he cried out in pain with tears coming to his eyes, "Do you know how long this is going to take to grow back?"

Clearly annoyed, Frieza warned, "Touch another hair on the General of your own race and suffer. You should only get rid of your teammates when their position can be replaced or I will hunt you down no matter where you are and exact my promise of torture. Do you understand me, Vegeta?"

"I don't work for you any more!" he bellowed.

"Is that so, monkey boy?"

Completely calmed now, Nappa tried to convince Vegeta, "Prince this purge is the only way to reawaken the real you. I have watched you lose your sanity for too long."

Vegeta charged another attack at his comrade but it quickly disappeared as he fell flat, grasping at his back in agony. Frieza was etching into his back with a sliver of energy as though he were a happy-go-lucky child discovering crayon to paper for the first time.

"Now, get up and kill the girl," he ordered.

"Never!" Vegeta growled.

Once again, Frieza unleashed another lashing and Mela shuddered at the sight. Her head dropped in sorrow and her eyes shone with a purple mist.

"Vegeta, listen to me," Mela said although her lips did not move. Turning his head throughout his ordeal to catch a glimpse of her, he did not understand the phenomenon and she warned him, "Don't give me away. Just listen."

His hands wobbled beneath him and eventually gave away and he fell flat, his shirt smoking in the aftermath. He saw Mela sitting with him at the brook just outside of the house speaking to him, their arms intertwined. He remembered that moment as though it were yesterday but what she was saying wasn't from that day, it was what she was saying now, "He will surely kill us all. It doesn't have to end like this for you."

He heard his own voice speak although he said nothing , "I told you countless times, I don't give a damn about who stands in my way. My only purpose in this life is to kill Frieza - nothing more."

Mela continued, "You have vowed to me countless times that you are the only one to defeat Frieza. If you die now, Frieza will only continue to wipe out world after world and wreaking havoc over the entire universe. I know in my heart that you are the only one who could help put an end to that monster!"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he struggled to his feet. The scenery before his eyes disappeared and he was faced with the tyrant once again. He charged an attack in his hand, his face showing no signs of any emotion.

In response, Frieza charged his own blast but his grew at a constant rate, "You and the Mrs. could be gone like that!"

"Well so be it!" he yelled.

"Vegeta!" Mela's voice ran through his head and he gave into the powerful hold on him and closed his eyes. Once again he was seeing himself with her as the waters rushed past behind them, the purple rays of the sun casting a healing glow about them. Their hands became one and they looked at one another lovingly, "I love you, Vegeta. The past three years of my life has been the best because of you. We will meet up again someday on the other side."

In anger he swung around his arm and directed the blast to Mela and he yelled inside his head, not even sure if she would hear him or not, "On the other side? You stupid woman - where I'm going is entirely different to where you're going. You want to take my first drop of blood away from me, woman! My son doesn't even get to have his first intake of breath and I have to let him go, just like that, without a fight."

Seeing that his orders were about to be fulfilled, Frieza's ever growing energy ball was reduced to nothing. The only powerful gusts of wind protruded from Vegeta's own blast as it swept Mela's long, pink hair wildly about her. She looked up at him, with tears running down her cheek but with a calmness about her. What she said next almost shocked him for indeed she had heard him, "This is your fight." She turned away her head as though in full acceptance of the impending blast.

Although his entire body shook, his hand remained firm but the blast in itself faltered, fluctuating in size. He heard Mela in his head once again, "Use our deaths as a reminder, as fuel to crush that bastard."

"Damn you woman!" he yelled angrily at her much to the surprise on Frieza and his men.

"Goodbye," he continued in a calm voice in his mind as he released the blast. Wearing the same emotionless expression, he stared at the still body on the ground.

"Is the goody-goody prince going to cry!" mocked Frieza and his men laughed in unison, "Now finish them off!"

Obediently, he charged another blast in his hand and he nodded ever so slightly before its release. The only persons that clued in on this was Sentee and a few of the Mezorans directly behind him, edging their hands closer to their person unbeknownst to their captors who backed off quickly. Seconds before impact, the boy succeeded in tapping on a button on a device worn just beneath his shirt, emitting a green glow and his entire body slipped through the earth. Similarly, a green glow was emitted on special accessories worn on the onlooking locals and they too were sunk below the depths of the earth. The entire house behind the boy crumbled away to nothing by the force of the explosion.

"Now stop wasting my time. I want this planet wiped clean in ten minutes!" Frieza ordered and with a bounding leap he retreated in his black seat, his men following his lead. Vegeta took to the skies and started unleashing several blasts of varying sizes consuming unsuspecting Mezorans and their homes.

Extremely weakened, the Great Ruler crawled out of a cave upon feeling the tremors and recognised Vegeta immediately. He also noticed several of his own people were slipping through the earth and he caught on that it was the glow of the special devices that they wore. Firing a very small blast, he knocked out a nearby man and made his way towards him, slipping on the device on his hand and narrowly escaping a fiery end.

* * *

Making his way through the ship as though he were walking on thin ice, Vegeta was greeted by a gleeful Nappa who tapped him on the shoulder with a proud grin, "Welcome back, prince."

Growling, although hiding it well, he answered, "I couldn't care less about that stupid girl, I assure you."

"Humph. I thought she was your wife?"

"You thought wrong, Nappa. I was going to kill her myself anyway, having the prince's child, please."

Nappa smiled broadly as Vegeta continued on his way, oblivious to his dark thoughts.

'Your blind loyalty has caused me a great injustice and yet you beam like the joyous jack you tend to be. I will get rid of you the first chance I get.'

Entering his room, the familiar darkness of space poured through the wide expanse of the window. Taking up a seat on the bed, he tapped on his scouter, "You said you pinpointed the exact location of the planet your brother was sent to, correct?"

Raditz's voice boomed on the other side of the device, "I've confirmed his life presence through the aid of a special race I encountered. It will be another month to get to the outskirts of the North Galaxy and one full year to reach the planet from there."

"Another saiyan at last, how convenient and I think I shall make him General effective immediately. Do try to convince him to join us in defending the fight for his people by any means necessary. And don't divulge any of what was said to Nappa, his loyalties seem to be divided of as late."

"Will do, no problem - that explains why you're using the regular frequency and not the encrypted one. I'll check in, in one year's time."

"Good." Vegeta threw the device off of his ear and tossed it aside. He could not evade the bright glow of the purple and brown orb outside.

"My father raised me to be a cold, ruthless killing machine because he knew I would one day have the power to defeat Frieza. I have grown pathetic by questioning my deeds and because of my slackness I caused Mela and my son's life but I should never have had them in the first place. From this day forth, I, Prince of all saiyans, will achieve the promise my father bestowed upon me and for Mela's sake. I am a cold-blooded murderer and so it shall stay on my heart forever, I do not deserve a family nor do I deserve forgiveness. My only purpose in this life is to fulfill my duty as the most brutal over a brutal race of warriors not save lives. I will never again allow myself to feel anything and I will enjoy killing as I once did in my youth. I will be the one to kill Frieza and anyone who stands in my way is history!'

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Movie; Creator of characters Mela, Kilo and Sentee Mitra; an unborn Fahren; the Great Ruler; Vegeta's "mother"; Sharma; Ratio and an epic battle that would have seen the end of Frieza a whole lot sooner and not even by the hands of a saiyan : Chrissi B (c) August 2015


	4. Review (Spoiler Alert)

**Movie Reviews (spoilers)**

 **Questions, Answers and Answered Questions**

* * *

Movie: Revenge of the Super Saiyan God

1\. Vegeta has another son.

2\. He was married once before.

3\. His first wife has mystical powers.

4\. Originally, everyone died in the battle against Fahren except for Goku, Pan and Master Roshi. Krillin had already made it out with Bulma and Chi-Chi.

5\. Fahren achieved the Super Saiyan God form on his own and has surpassed it an unknown amount of times.

6\. Taking from the idea that because Gohan has mystical powers, further transformations are not obvious and as such will only have the golden hair regardless of power.

7\. Gohan works for Bulma but at a different location. Seriously, with a company so huge, should they not have several establishments especially worldwide?

8\. Yeah, so Vegeta plays video games with his son and cooks dinner from time to time. Come on, there has to be something else he does besides training and with a wife like Bulma, he better does. (oh and with Super ep 16, maybe Trunks would have said, "Dad's a pretty good cook when he's not flustered, that is. Mom taught him when they were dating or at least what she knows how to cook well." Hmm...what do you think?)

9\. What did you think about the kiss between Chi-Chi and Vegeta? "Heh-heh!" (*in Master's Roshi's laugh) :D

10\. In case you were wondering, Vegeta did not remember the events surrounding how Mela died prior to Fahren reawakening the memories. The idea behind this is : -

When Vegeta went off in space to find Goku after Frieza was defeated the first time, he came across several planets and as such he came across a mystical race that could wipe clean any specific memory. However, the hurt and anguish remained with him and he would often question how Mela and his son died afterwards.

11\. Do you guys think Fahren is a good guy or a bad guy? Hmmm...let me know what you think.

12\. Seriously how many times does Fahren say "Father" throughout the story? (I'll let you guys do the counting :D)

13\. Fahren's speed is so awesome, he can stop Goku in the middle of his instant transmission. Sweet!

14\. I sure hope I did not make Chi-Chi come off as though she had feelings for Vegeta in any way. It was suppose to be a "special" moment and nothing more but given the circumstances she clearly had a lot of defending to do. Crusty lips? :(

15\. Bulma overheard Chi-Chi yelling about kissing Vegeta during her rant. (Hence why the second epic slap! "You wretch!")

16\. In case you were wondering, Bulma did not know of Fahren but she did know about Mela.

17\. So pretty much everything was against them: one senzu bean, a threat way stronger than them even if they were to be Super Saiyan Gods Super and worst case scenario - a broken dragon ball. (Oh, the despair!)

18\. Sorry guys - if it is that they can sense power levels as far as outer space then I suppose my story has one massive loophole in it - but here's the thing that I could say to cover it up (Fahren is a Super Saiyan God and we know that only other deities can sense such power. Even in the other forms prior to Super Saiyan God, he could go unnoticed but being the cocky, egotistical (like his father, much) fighter he would allow his power to be detected on purpose at will - especially when he was fighting Gotenks, he could have been calling out the others to join in so he could have all of them in one place. Hmm...

19\. Just figured why we don't see some of the old techniques in the Super Saiyan God form. "Dragon Fist! God style."

20\. Did you guys think Vegeta's plan was the best to escape Fahren's wrath? If Goku hadn't deviated, the only one to have died other than Fahren would have been Vegeta.

21\. What do you guys think about Mela? (Blasting away Master Roshi - my favourite part :D)

22\. And seriously, I just couldn't buy the whole I-had-a-feeling-he-is-a-good-guy to describe why Goku let Vegeta go after their first battle. He just saw him kill his own partner, the said partner who he allowed to kill his friends and almost his son. Hmmm...just a thought.

* * *

Movie Special: The Legacy of a Prince

1\. King Vegeta is a * $! (terrible man).

2\. Who Vegeta thinks is his mother is not. In case you were wondering, the idea is : -

Vegeta's mother is a low-level who his father killed upon realising she had given birth to his child. I just figured that as a brutal race who probably couldn't care less about the foundation of marriage, he would have sought others. I believe that marriage, especially for the King, is there to maintain order, i.e. This is your Queen.

3\. King Vegeta (according to Raditz) made the deal with Frieza purposefully in hopes of overthrowing him and taking over the reigns (similar motive to the Great Ruler, hmmm). The idea behind this is : -

King Vegeta was a rather wise man and understood that Frieza came to them because he knew that the saiyans' love for fighting and killing would greatly benefit him in no time as their passion would make them work beyond the call of duty. Understanding this, he still took the deal with the devious intent that they were actually winning planets for themselves, not Frieza. However, he soon learnt of Frieza's power and as such - his people became his slave (and you know the rest).

4\. What do you guys think of Nappa's and Raditz's personalities? Raditz seems to be pretty comfortable working under Frieza and Nappa seems like an over-eager follower of the prince. (Over-eager, indeed.) The idea behind this is : -

When Vegeta killed Nappa on Earth: First off, why beg for help if he knew it was guaranteed (you are his over-eager follower and the only other saiyan and an elite at that, right?). It just seemed like there was history there that needed to be explored.

5\. So the story continuously shifts through the years leading up to Mela's demise. If you really think about it, the ages should be pretty easy to figure out with a little Maths but here goes:

-Little Boy Vegeta: age 2 or 3 (not sure what the age difference is between him and his brother)

-Vegeta with Sharma: 16

-Vegeta landing on Planet Mezora for the first time: 24

-Vegeta by the end of the movie: 27

6\. Do you guys like the saiyan way of marriage? Yep, it's as easy as "putting a ring on it" - seriously, they were saiyans. Compare this to Vegeta's hatred of parties and P.D.A. - hmmm.

7\. As stated in the Opening Credits, I sincerely believe that Vegeta was always a good guy especially before meeting Goku (and this story shows how in detail). Also, it shows why he seems attached to the idea that he is Mr. Badman (especially after what happened with Buu - and I have an idea brewing around what really happened there! :D)

8\. Mela could not accomplish the time displacement technique as easily as she did in "Revenge of the Super Saiyan" so clearly she learnt how to in the after life.

9\. What do you guys think about the Great Ruler? He's also a * $! (terrible person) but he gave Frieza a run for his money, though. Without Zarbon's help, that would have been the end of Frieza.

10\. What do you think of Nappa's decision to tell Frieza about Vegeta's involvement with Mela? (See why he had to get kill on Earth now? :D Oh, and lose his hair! :D )

11\. I know people think that Vegeta is a rough and tough person, but I sincerely think that he has a bit of goofiness to him - as seen when he was caught eating all of the food at the wedding and especially when he denied P.D.A thus leading to his little argument with Mela at the brook. :D

12\. You ever wondered about how Vegeta knew that they were no other saiyans but them - sending Raditz and Nappa out to search for over two decades is proof enough.

13\. The cage the Great Ruler was held in ( with a worth of ten planets) is a special element that would seep out the stolen energy. However, having control over his power level, it only seeped out that portion and nothing more. When released, he showed his true strength.

14\. As noted in the story, Vegeta and the other two saiyans used encrypted scouters to pass and keep information private. Clearly, at some point Frieza discovered this and ultimately hacked the system hence leading up to the Namek episodes.

15\. So continuing with Akira Toriyama's love for pun names led to these names.

-Mezora: loosely related to Measure(ment)

-Mela Mitra: Millimetre

-Kilo Mitra: Kilometre

-Sentee Mitra: Centimetre

-Desy Mitra: Decimetre*

-Lite Yaire: Light year*

-Fahren: Fahrenheit

-Ratio

-The Great Ruler

(Admittedly, everything else was made up pretty much on a whim!)

*These characters will only appear in the series "Dragonball Super: Universe Saga". This series add more depth to the movie "Revenge of the Super Saiyan God" with extra dialogue/action and the saga continues from there. Please give it a read if you like. And if you've made it this far, thank you (it means a lot).

* * *

Any other thoughts/queries, you can always leave a review or private message me. Thank you again for reading - I hoped you had as much fun as I did writing it.

Until next time...hmmm, ideas are brewing!


End file.
